


PEQUEÑO NIALLER

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, BDSM Scene, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blood Kink, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Kink, Dead People, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dysfunctional Family, Enemas, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fisting, Fuck Or Die, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Guilty Pleasures, Hot, Hot Sex, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Hotel Sex, Incest, Killing, Kink Negotiation, Large Cock, M/M, Machines, Milk, Milking, Multi, Organized Crime, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Peeping, Piss, Please Don't Kill Me, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Size Kink, Sweet/Hot, pissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADABajo el cuidado de sus hermanos mayores, Niall, comenzará a descubrir el mundo homosexual de una forma sumamente explicita, guarra y sucia. Con un reto a lo largo de diez días aprenderá sobre las feromonas, besos húmedos y dilataciones,  a veces con miedo, nervios, y temor, pero  obligado a hacer todo lo que sus hermanos mayores les obligan. Todo marchaba bien, sin embargo a lo largo de los días descubre un terrible secreto que esconde su familia y que ahora todo el placer, se convertirá en una lucha por vivir un día más.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan & Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

DIA 1

**Más que cualquier olor, es delicioso el perfume de un hombre natural.**

Aquella noche La videocámara se había puesto en un lugar en donde no se podría mover y tomaba una amplia vista del sucio y abandonado sótano. En la mitad de este estaba una alfombra roja, había también una silla y un viejo piano que la familia nunca utilizo, un par de bicicletas, cartones llenos de juguetes viejos. Había una pared en donde estaban pegados unos cuadros y en la misma pared Niall esperaba con ansias mientras moría porque todo comenzara ya y Louis y Liam deje de hablarle tanto a la cámara. Ellos le habían convencido y de cierta forma parecía que no le gustaba nada de lo que ocurría en ese instante, sin embargo, sabía que lo disfrutaría como el infierno.

—Estamos listos— dijo Louis acercándose a su hermano rubio menor mientras lo tomaba de la mano para hacerlo sentar en medio de la alfombra. —Nialler, Hoy jugaremos. ¿Has escuchado lo que son las feromonas? Le pregunto rodeándolo con un tímido abrazo a Nialler, apodo que se lo había ganado hace años atrás

— No. No lo sé.— respondió mientras sentía que su corazón se salía del pecho cuando se sentía cerca de sus atractivos hermanos.

—Bien, pues estas de suerte...Hoy te enseñaremos que son. — Dijo Liam acomodándose al lado de Niall.

—En si la feromonas son sustancias que segrega tu cuerpo para atraer personas...Son olores que te atraen de la otra persona. —Explicaba Liam. Adoraba infinitamente lo nerd y preocupado que era— esas sustancias químicas que hacen que otra persona nos parezca poderosamente atractiva, que hace que sintamos un enorme deseo sexual.

—Se encuentran en axilas, vellos púbicos, verga, cuello y el culo. — le decía Louis muy cerca del oído. —Te las mostraremos hoy Niall— no fue para más y su garganta ya se sentía demasiado seca.

—Honestamente esperamos que te gusten— Niall se limitaba a asentir mientras escuchaba a sus hermanos hablar y esas voces eróticas que usaban sus hermanos hacían que ya tuviera una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones, cosa que ya habían notado por lo cerca que se encontraban.

—¿Qué debo hacer? pregunto tratando de sonar normal mientras escuchaba la excitación en su voz.

—Es un juego sencillo... Vas a olernos con los ojos vendados y trataras de adivinar que parte del cuerpo es y a quien le pertenece...Si a mí o a Liam.

—Eso será excitante— susurro Liam mientras les masajeaba los hombros.

— ¿Estás listo? — pregunto Louis

—Si — dijo cabizbajo mientras sentía que su pene ya estaba muy húmedo. —Estoy listo— decía mientras morboseaba el trasero de Louis. Siempre había querido ver bajo sus boxers sin embargo nunca había poder ver un poco más de piel.

Louis rápidamente vendo los ojos de su hermano quien descansaba en la alfombra sentado esperando con ciertas inquietudes el olor de las dichosas feromonas que el cuerpo de sus calientes hermanos emanaban.

La venda que había cubierto en totalidad sus ojos y las habían ajustado alrededor de las orejas para que tampoco escuchara y solo se limitara a detectar mediante el olfato. Liam fue muy cuidadoso tratando de no presionar demasiado sus ojos mientras acariciaba las mejillas rosadas. Aquel color carmesí de las mejillas de su hermano menor era lo que más le atraía del pequeño. Imaginaba que aquel color pasaba a un rojo vivo cuando Nialler se masturbaba o cuando hacia trabajos físicos en la escuela. Se había jurado a si mismo algún día besar y lamer las mejillas de su hermano y dentro de estos diez días debía hacerlo

Liam se acercó a Louis quien ya no tenía camisa y seductoramente le dijo en el oído —Espero que no te hayas bañado ni que hayas usado algún tipo de perfume o desodorante, necesitamos oler a hombre natural. — Le dijo amenazante.

—Compruébalo tú mismo.—dijo mientras levantaba un brazo mostrando su axila con algunos vellos y gotas de sudor. En otras circunstancias Liam no lo habría hecho pero teniendo a su hermano mayor ofreciéndole su olorosa axila se acercó inhalando profundamente la esencia de sudor de Louis. Demonios olía mucho más fuerte que él. En ocasiones anteriores ellos habían compartido pajas juntos y se agarraban las vergas, sin embargo sabían que estos diez días cambiaria absolutamente todo y estaban dispuestos a experimentar sensaciones nunca antes descubiertas que habitaban en lo más profundo de su ser

Louis se acercó a Niall susurrándole que ya iban a comenzar.

Niall no podía observar nada y apenas logran escuchar las voces...Sintió un olor que ya había olido antes.

Estaba seguro de que se trataba y sin perder más tiempo soltó —Pies de Louis — El rubio había acertado...EL pie descalzo de Louis estaba a centímetros de su rosto y olía tan malditamente bien que hubiera preferido callar otro momento y seguir oliendo.

Liam iría esta vez...se había quitado el boxer por completo y no tenía ningún pudor al estar así frente a Louis. Se acercó lo suficiente y dejo su verga a dos centímetros de la nariz de Niall, mientras retiraba hacia atrás la piel que cubría su glande dejando al descubierto un espeso esmegma que no eran más que combinaciones de leche, meadas y presemen.

Niall sabía que ahora había una verga frente a él. Una verga muy olorosa —Menudo olorazo a polla suelta— soltó el menor en el piso haciendo que sus hermanos rieran.

—Vos eres Liam y esta es tu verga— dijo sin duda alguna.

Hasta ahora había acertado en ambas. Niall tenía un buen olfato y sabía identificar a sus hermanos.

La siguiente parte fue la axila húmeda y tibia de Louis en la cara y por los pelos que sentía sobre sus labios y el olor era obvio que parte era. Tenía un olor a macho. Era fuerte y algo picante. Los vellos los tenía en sus labios y en su nariz. Sudor acre fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Ese olor ya lo había conocido antes cuando sus hermanos regresaban de la universidad y habían practicado gimnasia o futbol. Podría ser Liam o Louis, no sabía con exactitud a quien pertenecía dichosa axila, pero estaba seguro de algo y era que su olor era delicioso...Pero no tenía ni idea a quien le pertenecía la olorosa axila. —No lo sé. Creo que es de Liam.

Ambos rieron cuando Niall se había equivocado.

Louis miro a Liam por un momento y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle hago y la respuesta de Liam fue — De acuerdo.

Louis se apresuró a bajar sus boxer pero su polla no mostraba ni la mínima excitación ya que por el contrario, la polla de Liam ya había empezado a engordar.

Louis había bajado sus boxer negros y se había puesto frente a Niall dejando su trasero frente a este.

Louis se agacho dejando ver su rosa ano. Sin embargo estaba demasiado lejos para poder adivinar...Liam se puso tras Niall y lentamente mientras acariciaba su amarillo cabello lo acercaba a la abertura de Louis. Quedo a solo centímetro de la oscura y olorosa entrada....tomaba grandes olfateadas mientras fingía no saber de quién era para seguir prendido a la fuente olorosa de uno de sus dos hermanos. Al ver que Niall no respondía y seguía olfateando...Liam poso sus manos en cada nalga de Louis abriéndolo aún más. Podía ver la entrada a la profundidad de chico mientras trataba de empujar a Niall entre ellas.

—Es el culo de Louis. No hay dudas.

Y si...nuevamente había acertado. 3/4 Niall había ganado y lentamente Liam descubrió sus ojo desatando la venda que cubría sus ojos azules color cielo.

Le costó un poco adaptarse a la claridad, sin embargo cuando sus ojos ya se habían estabilizado vio la entrada de su hermano que estaba a solo centímetro de su rostro Aun se la estaba ofreciendo.

—Me encanta este olor Louis— dijo posando un dedo cerca de la entrada de su ano.

—Pues es toda tuya —soltó Liam tras él.

Louis nuevamente abrió su entrada rosa y Niall se acercó su nariz hasta que prácticamente quedo pegado a su ano.

—Buen niño Niall. Adivinaste casi todo

—Felicidades...Puedes algo a cambio— sugirió Liam al pequeño que capturaba toda la esencia de su hermano mayor.

En ese momento se retiró del ano e Louis y con ojos de cachorro y sonrisa pícara dijo —Quiero oler tu pollon. Liam sonrió ante aquel comentario y simplemente se acercó y puso su verga pegada a las fosas nasales del menor. Todo el sótano podía las fuertes aspiraciones que hacia el menor. Luego de un momento Liam comenzó a frotar su olorosa verga en aquellas hermosas mejillas rosadas, paso por fu frente, sus ojos, su barbilla, y finalmente la poso sobre su labio superior pegado a su nariz y cuando Niall intentó probar esa verga hermosa y venida, Liam se alejó Diciendo —Todo tiene su momento Nialler.


	2. Existen muchos tipos y muy cerca me vas a ver, solo trata de disfrutar y no de morder.

DIA 2  
Existen muchos tipos y muy cerca me vas a ver, solo trata de disfrutar y no de morder.  
Esa fue la frase que tenía en sus manos ahora. Sus hermanos, le habían dejado el pedazo de papel recortado con las manos en el cajón de la ropa interior y por la frase que habían escrito era obvio que era Liam. Sabía diferenciar entre sus dos hermanos desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Ambos tenían personalidades diferentes pero ambos amaban el futbol, amaban ver la serie de los Simpson, amaban las películas de terror. Niall sabia también que ambos tenían una carpeta de porno heterosexual en la c computadora, cosa que había hecho que se deprima un poco ya que sus esperanzas se habían oscurecido, sin embargo, anoche estaba con los ojos cerrados oliendo vergas, axilas, pies, y traseros, así que eso le excitaba tanto que con tan solo pensarlo ya su pene comenzaba a abultarse. Liam, era el más inteligente de toda su familia, siempre usaba un buen léxico en todo, y todos estaban orgullosos de él. Amaba leer y escribir e ir a comprar cosas a las tiendas de antigüedades. Se consideraba 100% heterosexual pero de alguna forma haberle tocado la verga a Louis durante una que otra paja y ver a su hermano menor follarse con los dedos mientras sudaba y gritaba su nombre, le habían hecho dudar si realmente le gustaban las vaginas. Por otro lado estaba Louis, él era un completo sucio, su habitación era un desastre, y olía a calcetines, quizás por eso Niall adivino rápidamente a quien le pertenecía la pata olorosa que merodeaba en su rostro. Louis no había sido premiado con diplomas y no los podía presumir como Liam, sin embargo, lo que si podía a presumir eran sus 18 trofeos de campeonatos de futbol. Él también se consideraba hetero, incluso había cogido con más de 6 chicas y había hecho trio con dos de ellas, pero aquella paja y sentir la mano tibia de su hermano había cambiado algo en él. Ambos eran diferentes e iguales en cosas distintas. Niall los amaba y ahora su sueño se estaba cumpliendo. No importa lo que ellos quisieran, no importa lo que ellos dijeran que haga, él lo haría sin chistar. Quería sentirse sumiso y poseído por ellos. Eso quería. Eso añoraba desde siempre.  
Había visto a sus hermanos mientras pasaba el día, ellos hablaron, rieron, jugaban parchís, y escucharon música. Niall guardaría con amor todas las emociones que estaba viviendo en ese momento en lo más profundo de su corazón. Ver la sonrisa de Liam y las arrugas que se formaban en su frente cuando se sorprendía y ver las arrugas que se formaban en los ojos de Louis cuando hacían alguna broma. Simplemente no tenían precio.  
Aquella noche cenaron tranquilamente y cuando habían terminado Liam le dijo que en veinte minutos lo esperaban en el sótano y que debía estar elegante. Nuevamente su corazón latía, le dolía el estómago y su garganta se secó mientras sentía su pene comenzar a crecer.  
Se educó a lavar los platos y vasos aquella noche, cerró la puerta con llave, corrió a bañarse, se puso lo más guapo posible, apago las luces de la sala y bajo al sótano.  
A primera estancia se había asustado con lo que había visto…era muy diferente a la noche anterior, ahora parecía más limpio, había un mantel blanco enorme que cubría casi todo el piso del sótano. Habían velas y lámparas rusticas que daban al ambiente un toque romántico y cálido, había una canasta con algunas frutas, también alcanzaba a distinguir mermeladas, manjar, y frasco media de nutella y un cuchillo brillando en la tenue luz. Almohadas blancas que nunca había visto, seguramente las habían comprado hace poco. Inciensos con olor de canela le quitaron el olor espectral que había penetrado en las paredes. Ahora todo era tan romántico y suave. Louis se dedicaba a ubicar la cámara, y además de esa había otra videocámara en la mano de Liam quien seguramente la estaba configurando.   
—Chicos, ya llegue— dijo sin llegar a mostrar timidez.  
—Hola Niall, ubícate por aquí— dijo Louis señalando con el dedo un espacio libre en medio de la canasta y las velas.  
—Danos unos minutos, aun no manejo esta cosa —interrumpió Liam mientras hacía énfasis en la cámara que tenía en sus manos.  
—Ya regresamos— dijo Liam después de unos minutos, debemos cambiarnos esta ropa, para estar acorde a la ocasión.— rio Liam mientras empujaba a Louis a subir las escaleras. Había terminado de dejar todas las cámaras listas y a Niall sentado en medio de todo.   
Por un segundo a Niall le habría gusto que sus hermanos se quedaran tal y como estaban. Sucios y con manchas de sudor bajo los brazo y la espalda. De alguna forma eso le daba morbo.  
En la parte alta corrieron al baño metiendo juntos bajo la ducha y mientras Louis se apresuraba a tallar el amplio pecho de Liam, este le ponía shampoo a Louis en su suave cabello. A diferencia de ayer, hoy debían estar muy guapos, sexys y oliendo a perfume. Corbata, pantalón negro, camisa blanca de botones, y zapatos de suela formaba parte de sus vestimentas  
Niall vio toda la fruta fresca ahí en el canasto. Había uvas, manzanas, bananas, fresas, cerezas y duraznos en lata, mandarinas y limones cortados a la mitad. Sería una cena romántica de frutas. “Existen muchos tipos y muy cerca me vas a ver, solo trata de disfrutar y no de morder”. Se felicitó a si miso por haber descifrado la frase nuevamente. Muchos tipos de fruta. Cerca las va a ver. Las va a disfrutar, pero ¿No las podrá morder? Eso no tenía sentido, quizás sería como el día de ayer, y debería olerlas y adivinar. Sí seguramente era eso.  
Cuando se dio cuenta y había despertado de sus ideas ya tenía a sus hermanos vestidos formalmente y frente a él. Louis encendió las cámaras y ya era hora de comenzar el video.  
Mientras Liam daba las explicaciones a la cámara de lo que iba a suceder en ese instante con Niall, este se limitaba a verle el apetitoso culo redondo de Louis que ceñidos en ese pantalón estrecho. Luego se concentró en ver la entrepierna de Liam, estaba seguro de que la verga de Liam era enorme pero no la había podido ver aun en todo su esplendor. Liam saco una hoja doblada del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y el mostro a la cámara. Seguramente ahí está escrito lo que me van a hacer, pensó Niall, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
— Niall— dijo Louis acercándose y sentándose a su lado.— Hoy aprenderás algo Nuevo.  
—Así es— dijo Liam uniéndose a sus hermanos. —Hoy te enseñaremos cuatro tipos de besos excitantes.  
¿Lo iban a besar? ¿Probaría los labios de Liam y la lengua de Louis? Sentía desfallecer cuando le dijeron que utilizarían frutas y dulces para hacerlo todo más excitante.   
Ahora la frase sí que tenía razón para él.  
La hoja de papel ahora la tenía en sus manos, sin embargo temblaba, no por miedo, sino por excitación. —Léenos el primer tipo de beso y dinos con cual de nosotros lo quieres— dijo sin pensarlo Liam.   
— Beso Hollywoodense: al momento de besarse, uno inclina al otro hacia atrás, como invitándolo a estar más cómodo y preparándolo para lo que le espera.— leía Niall y su garganta ya necesitaba algo porque estaba muy seca.  
—Muy bien y ahora ¿Con quién lo quieres?  
—Pues…— El beso debía ser romántico y apasionado, así que se fue por Liam ya que él era más tierno y romántico que Louis.— Escojo a Liam  
Liam sonrió, se sentía orgulloso de ser la primera persona en poder tocar los tiernos y vírgenes labios de Niall, quien nunca en su vida había besado.  
Se acomodaron y Liam lentamente se le acerco buscando no intimidarlo y lentamente sus labios se fueron rosando. Jamás Liam podría describir lo suave que eran los labios del menor, era como besar nubes de algodón. Lentamente Niall inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, podía sentir los labios de Payne haciendo cosquillas en su boca. La sensación era increíble. Liam era un amo besando. Hacía que sus labios fueran al compás de una danza muy simétrica. Ahora Niall estaba casi acostado y Liam sobre él.   
—Ya Basta. No me gastes los labios del rubio. —interrumpió Louis al sentirse celoso. —Vamos lee el segundo beso.  
Tomo la hoja y leyó — El beso de tú uno y yo el otro: Se trata de que el uno bese el labio superior del otro mientras que el otro besa el labio inferior de él.  
—¿Ahora con quien lo quieres?— pregunto Liam sintiendo aun la saliva virgen de su hermano.  
—Con Louis.— dijo avergonzándose.  
—Venga Niall, que muero por comerte la boca— dijo acercándose y Niall pudo probar el sabor a limón que Louis tenía en la boca. Para eso serían las frutas. Que excitante pensó.  
Louis tomo el labio superior de Niall mientras que este se dedicaba a saborear el ácido limón del labio inferior de Louis. Si Louis describiera la boca de su hermanito en una sola palabra seria “Paraíso”.  
El tercer beso es — El beso de lengua apasionado: La pareja introduce su respectiva lengua en la boca del contrario tocando los dientes y el paladar.— leyó Niall.— y esta vez quiero pedirle algo— dijo dirigiendo su mirada a sus hermanos mientras les tocaba las manos— quiero hacer ese beso con ambos, pero también quiero que ese beso lo practiquen entre ustedes.  
El rubor y el fuego ardían en la cara de Liam y Louis. No pensó que esto pasaría ni que a Niall se le ocurriría pedir eso.  
Y entonces paso.  
La vivaz y curiosa lengua de Niall invadió la boca Louis ahora, sabía a uvas y banano. Mientras que la cavidad bucal de Liam sabía a fresas. Era tan excitante besarse con Liam ya que sentía que de vez en cuando, a propósito le pasaba saliva y este tragaba sin pensarlo.  
Y el turno del beso entre Louis y Liam había llegado. Ambos se acercaron y se besaron calientemente. Niall estaba tan cerca que veía las húmedas lenguas pasar de las bocas de uno al otro. Babosas y llenas de saliva. Liam en ese instante se separó y tomo una fresa en su boca y la mastico. Volvió a besar a Louis y este de pronto hizo una cara de asombro al percatarse de que Liam no había tragado la fresa, sino que se la estaba pasando masticada y mesclado con sus babas. Cuando toda la fruta había pasado este le hizo una señal a Niall para que él acerca.  
—Niall abre la boca. Louis tiene un regalo para ti.  
No lo pensó dos veces se inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y Louis escupió todo en su suave boca que ya no era tan virgen. Las fresas sabe deliciosas, pero mescladas con la saliva de sus hermanos mayores, era un sabor obsequiado del cielo  
Leyó el nuevo beso — Beso al pecho: Los besos en el pecho son los que se aplican primero con los labios, suavemente y con un poco de saliva.  
Sus dos hermanos se quitaron las corbatas y camisas. No sentían calor pero estaban calientes. Una vez que se desasieron de las camisas, Louis pregunto. —¿Quién sentirá tus labios esta vez?— Mientras ofrecían los torsos desnudos. El pecho de Louis mostraba gotas de sudor y tenía algo de vello naciente, mientras que el pecho de Liam era una mata de vello oscuro y rizado. —Tengo una nueva idea— dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Tenía un buen corazón y sería incapaz de dejar a uno fuera del juego. —Acuéstese aquí— dijo señalando el mantel — uno al lado del otro. Muy pegados.  
Eso hicieron. Ahora estaban acostados y sintiendo el calor mutuo mientras intenta descifrar las ideas pasan por la cabeza de Niall. Lo siguiente que saben es que Niall está derramando algo de manjar en sus pechos. Mermelada en sus tetillas y nutella en las tetillas.  
Concentrándose en el manjar regado Niall comienza a tomarlo en su tibia boca del pecho desnudo de Louis, quien tiene un sabor salado pro las gotas de sudor que está bebiendo en ese momento. Manjar y sudor de Louis es la combinación perfecta. Paso al pecho de Liam tratando de chupar hasta el último vello para no dejar marcas del manjar y se apresura a comerle las tetillas. Mordiendo y rodeando con la lengua el pezón. Repite el mismo procedimiento a Louis pero esta vez tirándolo entre sus dientes el pezón derecho mientras el izquierdo lo apretaba y lo acariciaba entre sus dedos.  
La imagen calentaba a Liam mucho más de lo que debería. Ver a su hermano menor chupando los pezones de su hermano mayor era la imagen más caliente que había visto hasta ahora. No debía ser mezquino ni sentirse celoso pero el también necesitaba la boca de Niall. Ahora.  
Liam tomo el frasco de nutella y la comenzó a esparcir en su ombligo. —Niall aquí también hay chocolate— dijo con su voz entrecortada mientras Niall se acercaba y comenzaba a limpiar a su hermano. No se inmuto a desabrochar un poco el pantalón y a bajar el boxer un poco más y volver a ver todos esos pelos y clavarse allí nuevamente. La textura de los pelos de Liam provocaba una sensación indescriptible en su boca. Se sentía extasiado. Louis amaba la cara que tenía Liam cuando Niall le chupaba hasta el último pelo del pubis.  
—Quiero más— dijo Niall tratando de Bajar el boxer de Liam pero Louis se lo impidió. Ya era suficiente por hoy. Y Liam no debería decir nada ya que había perdido la cabeza debido al placer que le daba Niall.  
Descansaron un momento y acordaron quedarse ahí en el sótano y dormir los tres juntos en las blancas sabanas  
Liam puso sus manos tras su cabeza dejando las peludas axilas al aire y Niall no duro dar un par de olfateadas antes de conciliar el sueño mientras sentía el abrazo de Louis y besitos en su nuca.  
—Mañana será un nuevo día Niall— Dijo Liam cerrando sus ojos  
—Te amo Niall.  
—Yo también te amo Niall— dijo Liam.  
Liam yo también te amo— soltó sin más Louis.  
—Te amo Lucho y amo tu hermoso culo— dijo Liam riendo bajito. Para no Incomodar a Niall.


	3. “Cuando hace calor es normal que te bañes con agua fría…y no con agua tibia”

DIA 3  
“Cuando hace calor es normal que te bañes con agua fría…y no con agua tibia”  
—Bueno Niall debes comer todo tu desayuno.  
—Pero no tengo apetito…estoy algo cansado— dijo Niall mientras alejaba el plato de cereal con banano y leche.  
Louis, quien salía de la cocina con otro tazón de cereal de la cocina y se lo extendía a Liam decía — Claro. Esta clase de leche con te gusta…pero otra sí  
—Das asco Louis— decía Niall mientras se ponía rojo y contenía la risa.  
—¿Ya encontraste el acertijo Niall?— preguntó Liam.  
—No aún no. No quiero buscarlo….solo quiero encontrarlo y ya.  
—Pues espero que la sorpresa de esta noche te guste Mucho— dijo Louis mientras se veía el trasero en el baño  
—Todo de ustedes me gusta.  
Aquella tarde Niall se había quedado dormido en el sillón mientras veía la primera temporada Friends, y cuando se percató de la hora se dio cuenta de que no había encontrado la nota y se decidió a buscarla.  
Se levantó con toda la parsimonia del mundo encima…su cara daba miedo. Tenía lagañas y marcas en la cara provocadas por las arrugas de la sabana. Comenzó por la sala…levantando cada cojín, moviendo muebles, revisando mesas, floreros y detrás de los cuadros familiares que estaban en la pared. Fue al cuarto de Liam, reviso los cajones, uno a uno, y aprovecho para ver los hermosos boxer que se pegaban a la piel de su hermano. Revisó entre sus libros y escritorio, también revisó la computadora pero nada.  
Fue al cuarto de Louis, y a diferencia de la habitación de Liam, esta tenía un olor a pies y a sudor, lo cual era obvio. Su hermano mayor era futbolista. Reviso las revistas playboy, periódicos, detrás de sus fotos, medallas, debajo de la cama, entre sus zapatos, en su ropero y nada. Se dirigió al baño de la habitación de Louis y comenzó a rebuscar en el cesto de ropa. Su ropa sucia olía a hombre adolecente pre púber. Trato de no distraerse y buscar lo que debía encontrar.  
Se dirigió a la cocina, reviso todo el mesón, los aparadores y un florero pero nada...reviso la nevera y debajo de un bidón de agua y sorpresa ahí estaba la carta que mantenía el acertijo para esta noche.  
Leyó en voz alta parado en medio de la cocina.  
“Cuando hace calor es normal que te bañes con agua fría…y no con agua tibia”  
No entendía con precisión a que se refería…. ¿Iba a estar caliente y le bañarían?  
¿Sus hermanos le darían un baño? ¿Se bañarían los tres juntos? ¿Lo verán mientras se baña?  
A la mierda…dejo de hacer suposiciones pero fue imposible guardo el papel en su cajón mientras su mente volaba en lo que pasaría en menos de 5 horas… corrió a la habitación de Louis y tomo suyos calcetines, regreso a su habitación y se durmió con la cara sobre ellos entrando al mundo fetichista de olores de su hermano.  
Horas más tarde Liam y Louis llegaron, y al ver la sala vacía se dirigieron al cuarto del menor y allí estaba dormido como un bebe… en posición fetal mientras un calcetín era aspirado por su nariz.  
—¿Acaso no es hermoso? Pregunto Liam  
—Claro que lo es.  
—Liam miro a Louis un momento. Ese azul de sus ojos lo mataban era como mirar el cielo y terminar en el océano. Sus labios finos rosados. Sus ojos dormilones y sus cejas que daban una actitud de malo. Oh Dios y su culo…Su jodido culo había sido moldeado por los mismos dioses. Era tan redondo. Ni tan grande ni tan pequeño. Era hermoso. Había tenido la oportunidad de verlo completamente desnudo y a pesar de que la verga de Louis era grande, sus ojos siempre iban a las curva de su trasero. Aún recuerda aquella tarde en la cabaña del lago que habían alquilado todo su familia y cuando todos habían ido a echar un vistazo Louis amablemente pidió a Liam que le pusiera bronceador mientras tomaba sol a orillas del lago. Esa era la oportunidad de Liam se asaltar el cuerpo de su hermano y mientras masajeaba la dura espalda cada vez iba más y más abajo. Su espalda tenía músculos que resaltaban en su columna y se perdían en la tela de su boxer. Disimuladamente masajeaba la parte en donde comenzaba el boxer y subía…luego bajaba y subía. Louis ya lo había notado.  
—¿Quieres que me saque el boxer o qué?  
—No idiota. Deja de hablar mierda y relájate.  
—No. Yo sé que lo quiere. ¿Quiere tocarme el culo?  
—Eres mi hermano. No te tocaría el culo.  
Tú dices que no quieres pero tus manos dicen que si— Dicho esto Louis, acostado como se encontraba tiro de sus boxer y los bajo. Estaba seguro de que su familia al menos demoraría unas tres horas. Debería divertirse y relajarse…para eso había venido.  
Y dejo su culo libre ante la brisa marina y los ojos de su hermano.  
—Vamos ponme bloqueador en el culo. Tócalo  
Su hermano mayor acababa de ofrecerle el culo y debía aprovechar. Puso bloqueador en sus manos y lo unto en sus nalgas.  
—Esto es vida— dijo Louis con los ojos cerrados. Liam masajeo y al igual que su espalada su glúteos eran duros y suaves a la vez…puso más bloqueador en sus manos y paso la mano por la división. Estaba más caliente en esta parte que en otro lado. Ya tenía dos dedos recorriendo su divion de arriba abajo. Cuando se decidió por fin de poner un dedo en todo el ano de su hermano este lo detuvo.  
—Déjate de mariconadas. No te di permiso para eso.— Liam rápidamente retiro su mano y volvió a masajear la espalda.  
Amaba a Louis. Sabía que estaba mal, pero lo hacía.  
Salieron de la habitación en silencio para comenzar a preparar el sótano.  
—¿Dónde pongo todas estas botellas? —pregunto Louis mientras intentaba no resbalar de la escalera.  
—Por allí está bien.— dijo Liam señalando una puerta en el sótano.   
—No sabía que aquí había una puerta. ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?  
—Es algo secreto…pero te lo mostrare.— dijo Liam tomando a pasando un brazo por la espalada de Louis.  
La admiración en el rostro de Louis cambio rápidamente. — ¿Esto es enserio? Louis estaba tan asombrado que no sentía la mano de Liam ir cada vez más abajo hasta posarse en su redondo trasero.  
Habían pasado un par de horas más y ya todo parecía estar listo y preparado. Niall había pasado acostado durmiendo toda la tarde, estaba recobrando energías aunque no sabía dónde las había gastado.  
Unos fuertes golpes retumbaron en su puerta y escucho pasos correr por el pasillo. Era más que obvio que era Liam y Louis. Sin más ni menos recorrió la sala, cuartos, baños cocina. Pero no encontró a nadie. Apago las luces y se dirigió al sótano.  
En años pasado la puerta le parecía escalofriante, era oscura de madera y muy antigua, su padre siempre dijo que esa puerta le perteneció a su tatarabuelo, quien había luchado en la segunda guerra mundial y que había sido traída de la India. Tenía un adorno hecho de metal que semejaba a un ángel dorado con cara de afligido. El hecho es que de niño jamás se atrevió siquiera a verla, pero ahora sabía que un mundo de placer se despertaba cada vez que la pasaba y que de alguna forma valía la pena hacerlo.  
Liam y Louis estaban en bóxer en el piso del sótano tomando botellas de agua. Había más de 8 botellas vacías esparcidas por el piso y muchas otras llenas de agua aun. Vio un pequeño colchón viejo que no lo habían utilizado en mucho tiempo y que ahora parecía más limpio que antes.  
—¿Aquí haremos esto hoy? —dijo acercándose al colchón y mostrándoles el papel que contenía el acertijo.  
—No, Niall, aquí no. Louis muéstrale a Niall la puerta secreta. — Louis se acercó a Niall tomándolo por la espalda y sintió como el pene de su hermano era frotado suavemente en su espalda caminaba pegado a él. Lo llevaron a una puerta que nunca creyó que existiría. ¿A dónde ellos llevarían? ¿Qué monstruos escondía ahí? ¿Habría un cadáver? ¿lo encerrarían allí?. Por un segundo entro en pánico pero se calmó cuando Liam suavemente abrió la puerta.  
Aun no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo  
Era un baño totalmente flamante y blanco que brillaba en aquel oscuro y aburrido sótano. Era muy espacioso. Tenía bañera un inodoro y un lavabo. En ciertas partes había velas azules que daban una tonalidad fría a pesar de que el baño se sentía caliente. Había flores azules y un suave olor a coco volando en el aire. Y también muchas botellas de agua vacías y llenas en el baño.  
—Es hora de empezar— dijo Louis empujando a Niall adentro y Liam siguiéndolos  
—¿Pudiste descifrar el acertijo?  
—sí. Claro que lo hice— dijo sonriendo —…Ustedes me bañaran. Por eso estamos en este baño.  
—Tienes algo de razón— Dijo Louis acercándose para sacarle la camisa, no sin antes echar un vistazo a su cuerpo y memorizar las pecas que adornaban su pálida piel.  
Liam se agacho he hizo lo mismo con el pantalón de Niall desabrochando el botón y tirando hacia abajo tocando las piernas lánguidas de su hermano. Dios era un ángel ahí parado con su cabello alborotado, sus ojos azules, sus labios finos y rosados, y ese boxer blanco que cargaba.  
Metete a la bañera Niall —Liam ordeno  
—¿Si me bañaran?  
—Algo así…Pero— Liam trato de abrir la ducha y no salía ni una gota de agua. —Pero como vez no sale ni una gota de agua.  
—Para eso compraron las botellas de agua— Niall sonrió.  
—Niall No usaremos agua— Dijo Louis bajándose un poco el boxer y mostrando sus vellos.  
—Hoy practicaremos la lluvia dorada Niall— Dijo Liam quitándose el boxer  
—¿Qué es eso?— pregunto incrédulo Niall metido en la bañera.  
Es como una práctica sexual en donde te marcamos….con Orina.  
—¿Van a orinar sobre mí?  
—Si Niall y prometemos que lo disfrutaras.  
—Pero eso es peor que oler axilas o penes. No quiero hacer esto, me parece desagradable.  
—Pero no lo es Niall Sé que te gustara. —dijo Liam poniendo un tapón en el hueco de la bañera.  
Niall había pensado un poco y quizás no era tan malo que orinaran sobre él. Solo sería agua caliente…orina caliente de sus hermanos hermosos resbalando sobre él. —De acuerdo, Probemos.  
—Esa es la actitud —Dijo Louis bajando su boxer.  
—¿Quién quieres que empiece? —pregunto Louis a Niall.  
—Quiere que empieces tu Louis. — este se alegró al saber que marcaría primero a su hermano antes que Liam.  
—Toma mi pene en tus manos Niall — tu controlaras mis meados. El suave taco de las tibias manos en su pene le harías tener una erección pero se concentró para no hacerlo ya que le sería imposible orinar con una erección. Liam veía la escena más caliente, su hermano menor sosteniendo en su mano el pene del mayor quien era jodidamente sexy.  
—Ya quieres que comience Niall?  
—Si— dijo en un tono imperceptible.  
Su rostro se asustó cuando el primer chorro de orina caía en su pecho desnudo, era caliente muy caliente el líquido de Louis. Niall miro hacia arriba y vio a Louis con la boca semiabierta y con una mano en la espalda. Dios su hermano le ponía súper caliente. Lentamente Niall dirijo el chorro haca abajo mojando su propio boxer. Se asustó de ver que ya tenía una erección en su pene que mostraba la excitación de ser tan sumiso y dejar hacer esto.  
—Ahora mi turno Niall— soltó Liam sin más ni más y Niall agarro su gruesa y venuda verga. En sus manos y el primer chorro fue directamente a su cara. El asco lleno a Niall y el pánico quiso que se levantara de ahí a buscar algo con que limpiarse la cara…pero eso nunca paso. Se quedó ahí dejando que el líquido fuera directamente a su cara. Este era menos tibio que el de Louis pero era más fuerte y oloroso. Tenía olor a sal o ajo. No sabía exactamente pero están así le ponía a latir el corazón a mil. Muy pronto Louis volvió a soltar el líquido caliente directo a su cabello.  
Ya no podía más y se quitó el boxer. Sus hermanos jugaban apuntando en diferentes partes mientras Niall disfrutaba del bautizo urinario que le hacían sus hermanos.  
Siguieron bañándolo muy bien hasta que diez segundo más tarde ya no quedaba ni una gota dentro de Louis y Liam. Era más que obvio que Niall estaba muy mojado ya que gotas caían de su cabello y rodaban por su cara y por su sonrisa. —Si lo disfrute. Dijo levantándose de la bañera.  
—No te vayas. Aún no hemos terminado Niall— dijo Louis evitando que salga de la bañera.  
—No me iré…pero es tiempo de que ustedes me dejen bañarlos a ustedes. ¿No?  
—Pero…—Liam trato de quejarse pero Niall se opuso.  
—Debo hacer lo mismo. Es lo justo. Les juro que lo disfrutaran.— A pesar de que Liam se mostraba algo apenado acepto entrando junto a Louis quien ya estaba sentado en una bañera con orina. Su mente se relajó cuando sintió el tibio liquido en su trasero…se posiciono junto a Louis y Niall disparo su liquido sobre el cabello, bocas, pecho, pierna y pene. Niall tenía razón…Esto se sentía caliente.  
Cuando la última gota salió Niall se quedó ahí pardo viendo a sus hermanos bañados en sus meados.  
—Ven Niall aún queda espacio— Dijo Louis haciendo un lugar entre él y Liam. Y cuando Niall entro nuevamente se sintió inundado por una combinación de olores muy fuertes a orina.   
Era jodidamente asqueroso y caliente a la vez.  
Louis tomo entre sus manos algo de orina y la aventó a la cara de Louis y este hizo lo mismo y luego Niall se había unido a la batalla. Habían pasado media hora riendo y hablando metidos ahí y la orina ya no era caliente…de hecho ahora estaba fría. En ese momento Liam se levantó y saco una pequeña copa que había escondido en un aparador dentro del baño y recogió del piso el boxer de Louis, volviendo a meterse en la bañera… es hora del Juramento chicos.  
Liam mojo el boxer de Louis en los restos fríos de orina…y lo torció sobre la copa haciendo que se llenara del amarillento líquido, sosteniéndola en lo alto  
—Estamos aquí para festejar que Niall inicie un nuevo ciclo en su vida y disfrutar mucho más de los siete días restantes que serán mucho más buenos que los que ya hemos pasado. Estamos aquí…Metidos en una bañera llena de orina festejando el inicio a la vida muy muy gay de Niall James Horan, quien será uno de los grandes. Aprovecho para agradecer la ayuda de mi hermano mayor Louis quien me ha ayudado a planear todo esto. Un pequeño brindis porque pronto vendrá la desfloración de Niall Horan.   
Terminado el discurso Liam dirigió la copa a sus labios bebiendo un amplio trago de orina. Haciendo una cara de desagrado mientras bajaba por su garganta y extendiéndosela a Louis quien bebió gustoso de la copa…y por ultimo Niall que al inicio no quiso esto peor ahora lo disfrutaba…bebió hasta la última gota de la copa de sus tres esencias combinadas…  
—Deberían hacer un vino de eso— soltó Louis.  
—Debemos ir arriba a limpiarnos para dormir— dijo Niall levantándose. —Faltaron galletas para el coctel. Dijo riendo.  
—Nada de baños chicos…permanezcamos así hasta mañana. —Dijo Louis con cara picara.  
—Apestamos Liam— se quejó Louis.  
—Lo sé pero es excitante, ósea, son nuestros meados…somos guapos y festejamos el bautizo de Niall. A mí me calentaría dormir desnudo oliendo a ustedes— dijo Liam saliendo del baño. —Yo no me bañare.  
—Yo tampoco— Dijo Niall siguiendo a Liam  
— Chicos tengo sus meados hasta en el orto…Pero bueno…pasare una noche asquerosa junto a ustedes— dijo Louis saliendo del baño del sótano y apagando la luz.  
—Aquí dormiremos los tres— dijo Liam acostándose en el viejo colchón mientras Niall se acostaba también desnudo.  
Louis los observo por un momento. —Niall tu quisiste mearnos…y Liam tu quisiste que nos quedemos así meados esta noche…yo quiero hacer algo también.  
—¿Qué cosa ¿ pregunto Niall. Sabía que su hermano mayor era muy caliente para las ideas.  
—Louis sonrió nuevamente y agarro su pene y comenzó a orinarlos mientras estos se reían y asquean un poco. El colchón y sus cuerpos estaban mojados ahora…y con olor a pito de Louis.  
—Ahora dormiremos muy mojados y frescos…dijo Louis abriéndose espacio en el sucio colchón


	4. El placer a veces duele y arde. Quema tu interior hasta querer llorar y rendirte, pero sabes que no se detendrá incluso si lo quieres.

DIA 4  
El placer a veces duele y arde. Quema tu interior hasta querer llorar y rendirte, pero sabes que no se detendrá incluso si lo quieres.  
—Niall había encontrado la nota a tan solo dos minutos y quince segundos antes de que sus hermanos entraran totalmente sudados por la puerta. Habían tenido una práctica de soccer con sus amigos del instituto y le habían dejado buscando en la nota. Esta vez se la habían dejado muy difícil. Estaba dentro de un paquete de galletas de sal integral.  
—Niall hoy es más temprano de lo normal pero te queremos en el sótano.—dijo Louis mientras se acomodaba el cabello y se sacaba la camiseta.  
Mientras Niall bajaba por la escalera pensaba en la nota “El placer a veces duele y arde. Quema tu interior hasta querer llorar y rendirte, pero sabes que no se detendrá incluso si lo quieres.”   
— ¿Qué me van a hacer? —Niall veía a sus hermanos cerrar la puerta del sótano y dejar la llave fuera del alcance en la parte superior del marco de la puerta.  
—Quítate la ropa, Niall— le dijo Louis autoritariamente. Parecían algo enojados y pro el bulto entre sus piernas excitados.  
Obedeciéndolo y dejando su ropa en una pila en el suelo, Niall se estremeció por la adrenalina que recorría sus músculos. A veces, sus hermanos le decían lo que se avecinaba y a veces no lo hacía, lo que siempre añadía emoción.  
—¿Qué tal el juego chicos? ¿Ganaron?  
— ¿Quieres salir del calabozo, Niall? —Liam sonrió. Él ya sabía la respuesta.  
—No, Liam. —Con pasos apresurados, Niall cruzó el piso de brillante madera y cayó de rodillas. Durante un largo rato, apoyó la mejilla contra los pies de Louis, la seguridad y fuerza de su hermano que se filtraba en él. Podía hacer cualquier cosa cuando estaba con sus hermanos, lograr cualquier cosa, ser cualquier cosa.  
—Siéntate.  
Niall se sentó sobre los talones con las manos detrás de su espalda, unidas al cóccix, la espalda muy recta y la barbilla inclinada hacia abajo con respeto, pero no patéticamente. —Perfecto —dijo Louis.  
Por un momento, Niall trató de quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Nada hacía que su corazón se acelerara como un elogio de sus hermanos. No pudo mantener la mirada baja por más tiempo, como un buen esclavo, levantando la mirada vio a Louis y Liam quitarse la ropa, las dejaron en el suelo junto a la puerta. Luego, usando nada más que sus calcetines, colocaron sus manos en las caderas y vio a Niall. Una risita empezó a formarse profundamente en el vientre de Niall y burbujeó haciendo erupción en una carcajada con toda la regla.  
— ¿Te estás burlando de tu Louis, Niall? —dijo Liam con una profunda y totalmente falsa seria voz.  
Aun riendo, Niall besó los pies de Louis de nuevo.  
—Quítale los calcetines le ordeno Liam  
—Sí. —Niall extendió la mano.  
—Sin manos.—le ordeno nuevamente Liam.— su hermano era pun pervertido de coña  
—de acuerdo.  
Equilibrándose perfectamente en su pie derecho, Louis levantó el izquierdo.  
Colocando de nuevo las manos sobre el cóccix, Niall se inclinó hacia delante y tomó el borde superior del calcetín blanco con los dientes. Louis no hizo nada para ayudar, solo se mantuvo inmóvil.  
Moviendo la cabeza maniobró para quitar el calcetín del pie, Niall experimentó una oleada de triunfo cuando logró su objetivo. Dejó caer el calcetín a los pies de Louis y lo miró, esperando que levantara el otro pie. Cuando el procedimiento se repitió a la perfección, Niall tomó los dos calcetines en la boca y salió corriendo como un perrito para llevarlos a la pila de ropa en el suelo junto a la puerta. Dejó caer los calcetines y luego se sentó en espera de más instrucciones.  
—A la ducha, Niall.  
Por lo general, se desnudaba y duchaba en el baño dado que la ducha del sótano era sólo un cubículo no tan grande y estrecho, pero Liam le había sorprendido después de que terminó su tarea, preguntándole. —¿Cuánto dolor puedes tomar sin entrar en el subespecie? —Niall solo se sonrío y se encogió de hombros, mientras su pene crecía en grosor.  
Liam y Louis se metieron en la ducha pequeña con él. Era tan estrecha que sus cuerpos se presionaban mientras se lavaban, rozándose los muslos, caderas, nalgas, penes pechos y espalda al moverse uno contra el otro, como cuando estaban en la cama.  
Ellos estaban en el sótano, en su espacio sagrado donde nadie podía inmiscuirse y el mundo no importaba. Niall vivía en aquellos momentos en que estaba completamente en poder de sus hermanos y su único deber, su único deseo en el mundo era obedecer y complacer a sus bellos machos.  
Salieron de la ducha. Niall tomó una toalla limpia y se puso de rodillas para frotar las piernas de sus hermanos y secarlas, su trabajo. Cuando Niall se encargó de Liam y Louis frotó con la toalla rápidamente su propio cuerpo y luego esperó. Quería que ellos le abrazaran, pero él no iba a mostrarse necesitados o egoísta. Él iba a ser perfectamente obediente. Liam se acercó, colocando tiernamente su mano en la mejilla de Niall, mirándolo.   
— Vamos a flagelarte  
—Sí —Con pasos largos y dignos, Niall se dirigió hacia una pared que ya contenía ganchos y sogas de cabuya gruesa que Louis El gancho estaba muy por encima de su cabeza, había tenido que levantarse sobre sus pies. ¿Pero de donde rayos habían sacado todo esto? Seguramente ellos ya habían comprado esto…Todo por placer. Un buen placer—  
Esperando tener una postura perfecta, Niall vio a Liam elegir una paleta que saco de una bolsa de las que colgaban en la pared. Tomó una y con su paso largo y elegante, Liam regresó con él, llevando una gruesa y pesada paleta de treinta centímetros de largo y que se veía fuerte. Mordiéndose el labio inferior por la anticipación, Niall cerró los ojos adormilado.  
—Prueba esto, Niall.  
Con los ojos muy abiertos, Niall vio a Liam. — ¿Liam?  
—Lame la paleta.  
Niall olio y paso la lengua por el instrumento, sorprendido de lo áspera que era. No era de extrañar que le doliera. Pero era increíble, alucinante, maravillosamente doloroso. La llevó a los labios y la besó, inhalando el aroma del suave cuero.   
Con un dedo, Liam le indicó que se moviera a un lado. Niall obedeció, viendo confundido cómo Louis se colocaba a un lado de Liam para tomar las mejores tomas de los porrazos en el trasero Louis le ordeno Separó los pies a unos cuarenta y cinco centímetros de distancia y tomando una postura firme.  
—Flagela mi trasero— le dijo Liam.  
—¿Liam? —Todo el deseo de Niall de ser el esclavo perfecto y obediente cayó en confusión—. No entiendo.  
—Da un paso atrás, toma una postura firme y azota mi trasero.  
Su confusión creció, Niall tartamudeó. —Yo—yo no puedo. No puedo. No sé cómo. Liam, no puedo hacerte eso.  
—Hazlo ahora. —Louis le ordeno mientras Liam giró su rostro hacia el frente, ya no lo miraba.  
Durante un largo rato, Niall vio las musculosas nalgas de Liam. No había forma de despegar los ojos perfecto cuerpo de Liam y la piel suave y peluda de su trasero. —Liam, no puedo. —La sensación de inseguridad regresó.  
Viendo a Liam, él esperó una respuesta. Nada. Liam permanecía completamente inmóvil, sin hablar, sin mirarlo. Una gama de emociones lo recorrían, desde el deseo de lanzar la paleta y hacer un berrinche a querer razonar con Liam.  
Gimiendo de angustia, Niall tomó su posición, los pies separados para afirmar su cuerpo delgado. Dudó que su brazo tuviera el poder suficiente para hacer un impacto, por lo que agarró el mango con las dos manos exactamente como le habían enseñado en Redmond que sostuviera un bate de cricket. Lo balanceó y logró dar un golpe perfecto en el centro de las nalgas de Liam que tomó una respiración y tensó los músculos y eso le dijo a Niall que había sido un duro golpe. Quizás demasiado duro.   
—esto es hermoso— dijo Louis quien se acercaba con la videocámara a ver el culo de Liam  
—¿Debo ir más despacio?  
No hubo respuesta. Él no iba a conseguir nada de Liam. Comenzó de nuevo, esta vez más ligero, con los brazos ya doloridos por el peso de la paleta. Uno, dos, tres y luego encontró un ritmo que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sus brazos dejaron de dolerle en el momento que trabajaba blandiendo la paleta. Por un momento, se olvidó de que era su amado hermano al que flagelaba. Era un trasero, un hermoso trasero, cada vez más y más rojo, mientras comenzaban a formarse verdugones. Jadeando por el ritmo de mover la paleta, se acordó de preguntar, esperaba obtener una respuesta esta vez, que le diera alguna dirección.  
—Liam, ¿Estas bien?.  
—Sigue. —La dirección lo hizo sentirse seguro de continuar —pero él había estado esperando que dijera “Detente”  
Liam siempre decía que el tiempo se detenía en el calabozo y no había manera de saber, ya que no había reloj aquí. Pero debía de haberlo estado flagelando durante más de cinco minutos, mover la paleta era más fácil y logró aumentar el ritmo. Era físicamente más fácil entre más tiempo lo hacía, pero las emociones seguían siendo las mismas. Estaba flagelando a su propio hermano.  
Atento a cada movimiento, vio a Liam bajar la cabeza hasta que cayó entre sus brazos extendidos. Los hombros de Liam comenzaron a ceder ligeramente. «Di detente di detente». Quería que Liam lo detuviera.  
Para gran alivio de Niall, la palabra fue finalmente pronunciada en un prolongado suspiro. —Detente.  
Niall dejó caer la paleta y se hundió a cuatro patas, jadeando de alivio y agotamiento. De repente, recordó su deber, se puso de pie. —Ven y acuéstate, Liam, sobre tu vientre en la mesa. —Niall le tomó la mano, pero Liam no necesitaba ayuda. Se dirigió a la mesa de tortura forrada de cuero y se acostó sobre su abdomen. De los estantes de suministros, Niall tomó un frasco de crema de árnica.  
Con manos seguras, masajeó la crema en las nalgas rojas con verdugones del hombre que amaba y, cuando vio la cara de Liam vio una serena sonrisa tan perfecta que estaba confundido. — ¿Por qué, Liam? Nunca tuviste una erección a través de todo este asunto, así que sé que no te enciende como sucede conmigo.  
—Sólo estoy poniendo a prueba mi resistencia y la tuya, Niall. Lo has hecho bien.  
Con otro poco de crema en los dedos, Niall masajeó suavemente pero con firmeza las nalgas, disfrutando curar la carne que acababa de torturar.   
—Liam, fue horrible. Lo odié. Soy un sum. No quiero ser un Dom y no quiero flagelar a nadie  
—No, pero nos tienes que obedecer en absolutamente todo. —Liam se sentó y abrió las piernas a los lados de la mesa—. Dios, mi trasero duele. —Su expresión era entre una sonrisa y una mueca de dolor.  
Colocando ambas manos sobre las rodillas de su hermano, Niall lo vio. — ¿Cómo estuvo mi técnica?  
—Nada mal para ser la primera vez, pero tienes que empezar más despacio la próxima vez y mejorar el ritmo. Estabas jadeando después de los primeros golpes, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo mejorabas.  
—No quiero volver a hacerlo.  
Tomando la cara de Niall con las dos manos, Liam lo miró a los ojos. —Es difícil estar presente cuando se está en dolor, sin gritar.  
—Si te encontraras en una situación en la que haya dolor, pero también peligro, tendrías que aprender a estar presente porque estando consciente tienes una oportunidad de hacer algún movimiento.  
—Sí.  
—Bien, muy bien. Eso es lo que vamos a practicar ahora.  
—Está bien —dijo Niall inseguro y rápidamente agregó—: Si, Señor.  
—¿Tienes miedo?  
—Un poco.  
—No tienes que tenerlo —dijo Louis, inclinándose para besar su frente.  
—Estoy listo para cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando estén para cuidarme.  
—Ese es nuestro hermano.   
Niall gritó cuando Louis Agarró sus pezones entre el índice y pulgar, torciéndolos   
Él veía los grandes y fuertes ganchos que colgaban del techo. Niall nunca había estado colgado antes y se preguntaba cómo se sentiría. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, vio la cara de Louis, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pensando.  
Louis acomodó a Niall directamente debajo de los dos ganchos con unos veinticinco centímetros de separación. —No te muevas. —En los estantes, comenzó a elegir sus herramientas, lo cual era una parte de su trabajo que Niall siempre encontraba emocionante. Louis reunió lo que quería usar y colocó los elementos con mucho cuidado sobre una mesa. Niall apenas podía contener su excitación al ver el procedimiento. Su pene se hizo más largo y grueso, llenándose de sangre y volviéndose hipersensible. Tanto que si en este momento se tocaba se correría y no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Para obtener control de sí mismo, respiró profundo y vio hacia otro lado.  
—¿Estás teniendo un momento difícil, Niall? —Liam se paró frente a él, sus manos sobre los hombros de Niall.  
—Estoy viendo cómo prepara el equipo que van a utilizar. En ocasiones cuando este aburrido en clase, recordare esto y tendré una erección sólo de pensarlo.  
La expresión de su rostro debió haber sido tan dolorosa como se sentía, porque Liam dijo suavemente: — ¿Te gustaría que te quitara esa miseria?  
—Sí, por favor. —Él esperaba que le colocaran un anillo de pene para ayudarle a controlarse, pero en lugar de eso tomó el pene de Niall en su mano y lo jaló una vez, dos y el esperma de Niall salió disparado al suelo, mientras su orgasmo recorría su cuerpo. Llorando, cayó sobre el pecho de Liam, jadeando.  
—Eres un buen niño. ¿Te sientes mejor?  
—Oh, Si—jadeó—. Eres el mejor hermano del universo. Estaba esperando un anillo de pene, en realidad. Decía mientras reía.  
— ¿Oye yo también soy bueno? —Louis bromeó.  
—El mejor, Louis —dijo Niall con fervor—. El mejor Liam  
El sótano se quedó en silencio excepto por la jadeante respiración de Niall.  
Tomando los puños para los tobillos y una barra de extensión de treinta centímetros, Liam esposó y separó los tobillos de Niall. Treinta centímetros era una distancia cómoda y no afectaba el equilibrio de ninguna manera, por lo que permaneció inmóvil. Niall no vio a su alrededor, cuando Liam fue detrás de él, se mantuvo mirando al frente, aceptando, tratando de no anticipar ni predecir nada. Estaba completamente dentro del momento.  
—Coloca tus manos detrás de tu espalda. —Niall obedeció de inmediato—. Ahora toma tus codos con la mano opuesta como si estuvieras cruzando los brazos por detrás. —Una vez más, Niall obedeció. Con un pedazo largo de cuerda de algodón, Liam expertamente unió los brazos de Niall desde las muñecas hasta los codos, hasta que ya no podía moverse. Con los tobillos asegurados y los brazos atados, una sensación de perfecta serenidad comenzó a descender sobre él. Inmovilizado, Niall estaba completamente en poder de sus hermanos, sujeto a la voluntad y deseos de sus hermanos Era el absoluto sentido de confianza con sus calientes hermanos que lo llevaba a esa paz.  
Amarrado, sin ver y sin su perfecta audición que estaba amortiguada por el cuero presionando sobre las orejas, Niall esperó, ni siquiera podía adivinar lo que le iba a hacer después.  
Excitado por estar indefenso, el pene de Niall se levantó, duro y lleno de sangre de nuevo. Esperaba que Liam o Louis le colocaran un anillo para el pene, pero ninguno lo hizo.  
Un gran grito de miedo surgió de la garganta de Niall en contra de su voluntad. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo y él estaba al revés. Todo en él se rebeló contra su repentino desequilibrio.  
—Quédate tranquilo, Niall. —La voz de Louis se filtró a sus oídos a pesar de la distracción del sonido de su sangre y la adrenalina corriendo por sus músculos.  
Louis lo sostenía boca abajo, con su cuerpo presionándose contra el pecho de Liam Luego la sólida presencia de Liam se fue y Niall se balanceaba suavemente. Sabía que la barra espaciadora lo fijaba a los dos ganchos de arriba. Su cabeza debería de estar a unos treinta centímetros del suelo.  
La extraña mezcla de libertad y restricción lo envolvió.  
Louis caminaba en silencio, incluso con zapatos. Con los pies descalzos, caminaba como un fantasma. Niall no tenía idea de dónde estaban Calmándose, trató de enfocar sus sentidos.  
Entonces sintió un calor muy sutil detrás de él. Louis estaba ahí. Niall podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.  
Dos fuertes manos separaban las nalgas de Niall y reflexionó por un momento sobre el extraño placer de ser jodido al revés. Algo frío y extraño se deslizó en el ano de Niall, ayudado sólo por su propia resbaladiza superficie. Era pequeño y molesto en lugar de grande y caliente, llenando su culo de la manera que amaba ser llenado. Se sentía como si estuviera marcado quedando atorado la mitad del camino dentro y la mitad fuera. El casi dice: “Louis, ¿qué es eso?”, antes de rápidamente cerrar sus labios. Fuera lo que fuese, Louis lo quería ahí y eso era lo que importaba. Con una mano, Louis empujó suavemente a Niall y comenzó a moverse no mucho, solo unos treinta centímetros, de atrás a delante. El ritmo era suave y reconfortante, de ida y vuelta.  
Comenzó una lenta sensación de ardor en el ano de Niall. Al principio pensó que era el frío del pequeño dildo o lo que fuera. Pero ya no estaba frío. Se volvía caliente y rápidamente fue insoportable. Con sus labios cerrados, Niall comenzó a gemir. No quería desobedecerlos, pero un intenso y repentino deseo de lograr sacar el objeto en su ano lo hizo empujarlo. No se movió.  
Una risa profunda y cálida le dijo que Louis estaba cerca y viéndolo. La única manera de no gritar era jadear. Louis lo empujó suavemente de nuevo para mantener el movimiento. El ardor se convirtió en una gran irritación que hacía que Niall se retorciera, moviendo sus caderas y empujándose para tratar de deshacerse del objeto. Ya no se trataba de complacerlos. Se trataba de su alivio.  
Luego llegó un dolor agonizante, sólo un golpe en las nalgas. Incapaz de controlar su reacción, Niall gritó. Se había sentido tan tranquilo, unido, colgando cabeza abajo como un murciélago, balanceándose ligeramente. Quería volver a la tranquilidad de los primeros momentos de paz absoluta. El calor, la fuerte irritación, el ardor en el ano, le hacían imposible ir a la deriva al subespacio. Se tenía que quedar aquí, ya sea que lo quisiera o no. El dolor se detuvo, pero el ardor en el ano era implacable.  
—¿Cuánto dolor puedes tomar sin entrar en el subespacio? —Era la misma pregunta que Liam hizo antes de iniciar la sesión.  
—No puedo ir a ningún lado con mi culo picando y ardiendo de esa manera. Me siento como si estuviera en llamas en el interior.  
—Buen Niall. —La sensación reconfortante de la gran mano de Louis en sus muslos trajo lágrimas a sus ojos.  
—¿Cómo te sientes, niño? Y di la verdad.  
—Horrible —dijo Niall—. Irritado. Enojado. ¡Quiero esa cosa fuera de mi culo, Señor!  
«¡Dios mío! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?» Todas sus buenas intenciones habían huido porque lo habían sorprendido con algo desagradable.  
—Acéptalo. Sé uno con el malestar. Mantente presente. ¿Quieres que te flagele con esto?—le pregunto Louis  
—No sé,. No es una paleta. Y es demasiado duro para ser un cinto.  
—Es un bastón. Ahora te daré unos cuantos golpes pero dolerá como el infierno. Los bastones hacen mucho daño si se usan demasiado. ¿Estás presente?  
Reuniendo todos los recursos de su determinación, Niall dijo. —Sí,. ¡Sí, Louis!  
—Entonces para saber que estás conmigo, vas a contar en voz alta. ¿Listo?  
—Sí,. —Durante cinco agonizantes, explotadores—de—mente golpes, Louis golpeó sus nalgas, mientras que Niall contaba en voz alta. El dolor del primer golpe recorrió su cuerpo, pero aun así se las arregló para decir—: Uno, —con una voz entrecortada. Dos y tres fueron un poco más fáciles. El dolor era el mismo, pero sabía que estaba progresando. Dos golpes más vendrían y el darse cuenta hizo que se preguntara si podría hacerlo. Él quería terminar con el dolor y que el ardor en el culo se calmara. Quería paz. El cuatro golpe llegó mientras su mente protestaba y no podía pronunciar la palabra.  
—Estoy esperando —dijo Louis.  
Por una fracción de segundo, Niall no tenía idea de lo que Louis estaba esperando. «¡Oh, correcto!» Tenía que contar. —Cinco.  
—Ese era el número cuatro, Niall.  
«Oh Dios». Venía otro. Sería más llevadero si la irritación y el ardor en su culo se detenían. —Cuatro.  
El golpe final cayó en sus nalgas. Jadeando, Niall gritó con gran alivio: —Cinco,.  
—¿Cómo te sientes, Niall? —La voz de Louis se filtraba a través de la niebla del dolor como un ancla a la que aferrarse.  
La flagelación usualmente le causaba una erección, pero la distracción de la cosa en su culo se llevó su placer y todo lo que sentía era dolor. —Te amo, Liam. Te amo Louis . —En su corta vida, Niall nunca había querido decirlo más de lo que quería decir esas palabras ahora.  
—Estamos orgulloso de ti —dijo Louis—. Puedes soportar el dolor—Mientras hablaba, las grandes manos de Liam acariciaban tiernamente el cuerpo de Niall, su espalda, pecho, arriba y abajo de los muslos y las inflamadas nalgas. En un momento Louis dejó de tocarlo y Niall era consciente de que el calor del cuerpo de Liam había desaparecido. Cuando regresó, empezó a esparcir árnica reconfortantemente en las nalgas de Niall. El olor familiar de la crema de árnica llenó su cabeza. El ardor en el ano había empezado a disminuir, incluso antes de que Liam rudamente metiera sus dedos y sacara esa cosa.  
—Voy a ponerte un poco de vaselina en el culo para ayudar a que te sientas mejor —dijo Liam. Dos minutos después apareció con un taco de vaselina en su dedo y abrió lentamente la roja entrada y deslizo toda la vaselina que pudo…santo dios eso estaba caliente y mucho más cuando Niall apretó su dedo.  
—Gracias. —Ahora que el dolor y las molestias habían terminado y que había tenido valor, lágrimas de alivio empezaron a fluir, haciendo que su nariz comenzara a escurrir.  
—Voy a bajarte —dijo Louis.  
Finalmente permitiéndose ir a la deriva, Niall se sintió flotando mientras Louis lo llevaba al colchón y lo colocaba sobre su abdomen. Sintió la rigidez en sus brazos, tan pronto como fue desatado. Louis y Liam frotaron cada uno a la vez para que la sangre fluyera de nuevo.   
—Mi maravilloso hermano valiente. Te amamos mucho.  
—Eso fue difícil, chicos —les dijo. Ahora solo quería confort, siendo su hermano de nuevo.  
—Lo sé y fuiste muy valiente. ¿Puedes levantarte? —Lentamente Niall se enderezó, se sentó y se bajó de la mesa, estirando los brazos y las piernas y flexionando sus músculos para aflojar el cuerpo—. Bien, Bien —dijo Liam—. Vamos, dulce corazón, vamos a la cama de nuestros padres a dormir  
En el dormitorio, Liam estaba sobre su abdomen arriba del edredón y Niall vio por primera vez los moretones florecer en el trasero de su hermano por las paleadas que le había dado. —Mi trasero me duele —Liam gimió.  
Acurrucándose a su lado, Louis dijo: —Pobre. ¿Quieres algo de paracetamol?  
—No, mejor quiero que lo beses.  
Levantándose sobre sus manos y rodillas, Louis acarició y besó el trasero de Liam. —Liam, eres un bebé grande. —Se rio graciosamente.  
—Mi trasero duele. Mejor bésame. —Usó un lastimero tono de voz que hizo que Niall se carcajeara fuerte junto a ellos  
Separando las piernas de Liam, Louis se acomodó entre ellas. Con ternura, besó las suaves y musculosas nalgas y frotó su mejilla contra la caliente e inflamada piel. Luego fue hacia la grieta y la lamió de arriba abajo.  
Liam gimió. —Eso es buen Louis.  
Una vez más, Louis comenzó por la parte inferior de la grieta, lamiendo hasta la parte superior, pero esta vez más profundo. Una y otra vez bañaba la grieta, yendo aún más profundo hasta que su lengua entró en contacto con el ano de Liam. Sabía seco, oloroso y limpio. Empujando su cara aún más profundo, comenzó un movimiento circular en el culo de Liam, recorriéndolo con su lengua una y otra vez, mientras los gemidos de Liam se hacían más fuertes y profundos. Brevemente Louis levantó la vista cuando Liam tomó un puñado de pañuelos desechables y los llevó bajo su pene.  
El poder que Louis sentía y la euforia que llenaba todo su ser ante el hecho de saber el delicioso placer que podía darle al hombre que amaba, era abrumador. Empujando la lengua entre las nalgas de Liam otra vez, lamió rápido y furioso en un círculo alrededor del ano. Liam se levantó sobre los codos, la cabeza colgando y gimiendo fuerte. Por fin apretó las nalgas, obligando a Louis a apartar la cara, cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó con las sacudidas de los espasmos de placer.  
Acostándose a su lado, Louis masajeó la espalda de Liam y besó su hombro. Aun jadeando, Liam se rodó sobre su costado y miro a Niall y a Louis. —Los amo chicos  
—Liam, ¿qué metiste en mi culo?  
—Una raíz pelada de jengibre. Los jugos causan una sensación de ardor y picazón. ¿Era insoportable?  
—Lo fue, más o menos, sobre todo con el dolor del bastón, me hacía estar presente. ¿Los complací? —Él ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharlo de nuevo.  
—Siempre nos complaces en el sótano. Vamos a meternos bajo el edredón. Estamos empezando a temblar.  
Acurrucarse en la cama era algo que Niall amaba tanto como amaba el sótano. Se sumió en un sueño pacífico chupando tranquilamente el pezón de Louis.


	5. Estrellas, Nebulosas, Espacio, Marte, Asteroides.     Más claro imposible

DIA 5  
Estrellas, Nebulosas, Espacio, Marte, Asteroides.  
Más claro imposible  
—¿Qué tal va todo?— pregunto Liam, tomando una silla y sentándose junto a Louis, quien editaba y guardaba los videos de los 4 días anteriores, para así poder tener la memoria de la videocámara vacía.  
—Todo bien, ¿Crees que debamos eliminar algunas partes? —le pregunto mientras veían las miniaturas en la pantalla.  
—Claro que no. Creo que sería mejor si todos ven todos.  
Louis asintió. —Papa estará orgulloso de nosotros ¿Cierto?  
—Ni lo dudes. El estará más que feliz con esto.  
—De acuerdo.  
Hubo un breve silencio mientras pasaban las miniaturas del video. —Veo que estas miniaturas te han puesto duro ¿No? —Soltó sin más Louis  
—Por favor, tú también estas igual que yo — dijo Liam mientras estiraba la mano y palpaba el miembro de su hermano.  
—Si sigues así, te voy a joder, hasta que llores y grites mi nombre.  
Dicho esto Liam retiro lentamente su mano.  
—Oye, Louis, ¿Cómo sabias que Niall era gay?, digo, Tu sabes que Yo descubrí que él era gay porque lo encontré metiéndose los dedos en el ano, mientras gemía mi nombre…pero ¿Tu?  
— ¿Cómo te puedo explicar?— pregunto mientras giraba la silla, quedando frente a su hermano —Descubrí que él era gay, antes que tú.  
—Eso no es posible— refunfuño Liam.  
—si lo es. ¿Sabes por qué te pedí que hiciéramos lo de las feromonas y olores primero?  
—No. ¿Eso tiene algo que ver?  
—Pues claro— respondió abriendo un poco las piernas para que Liam notara el bulto bajo sus jeans.  
—El ama los olores masculinos, más que a nada. Lo vi varias veces meterse a mi cuarto y rebuscar en el cesto de ropa sucia. Olía los calcetines, olía las camisetas, pantalones y boxer. Una y otra vez, mientras se masturbaba— Liam escuchaba atentamente y en su mente imaginaba la cara de su hermano menor haciendo eso. —Desde donde yo estaba veía absolutamente todo. En primer plano. En HD. Tomaba fuertes respiraciones y se masturbaba, pero nunca terminaba de hacerlo.  
— ¿Nunca?  
—No. Nunca. ¿Quieres saber por qué?  
—Sí.  
—Él iba a tu cuarto. Yo conocía toda la rutina. Diez minutos oliendo mi ropa, y luego salía y se iba a tu cuarto.  
— ¿Qué hacia allá?  
—Terminaba lo que empezó. Digamos que ole mi ropa era algo así como el inicio, pero iba a tu cuarto, se acostaba en la cama y se masturbaba, mientras gemía tu nombre. Decía “Liam” “Liam”, una y otra vez.  
—Basta. —Liam no quería escuchar más.  
—Lo que viene se pone mejor. Espera un poco.  
—Dije que pares.  
—No lo hare.  
Ambos se miraron. Liam quería salir de ahí, pero la curiosidad y el bulto que ya se le había formado, delataban que estaba disfrutando de la historia.  
—Una tarde, luego de nuestras prácticas, que mi ropa, la deje en el canasto, pero no me quede. Vi que Niall entro, y cerró la puerta. Yo me dirijo a tu cuarto y deje que Niall se deleitara con mi esencia. Diez minutos más tarde yo estaba bajo tu cama. Déjame decirte que es demasiado limpio ahí abajo, y cómodo.  
—Cállate— Dijo levantándose rápidamente.  
—La siguiente parte te conviene— le dijo Louis tomándolo por el brazo. Te interesara saberlo.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Siéntate y escucha.  
Liam, algo ya cabreado, tomo asiento nuevamente.  
—Yo estaba bajo tu cama. De pronto, vi que alguien entro. ¡Sorpresa! —Exclamo— Era Niall. Él estaba ahí, y se subió a tu cama. Quien diría que solo un colchón me estaría separando de él. Escuche como gemía y se quejaba diciendo tu nombre. Escuche su respiración agitada y el movimiento de su mano moverse de arriba hacia abajo en su resbaladizo miembro. Y de pronto otra ¡Sorpresa!. Entraste tú.  
Liam se puso blanco.  
—por un momento te quedaste ahí en la puerta, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos y entraste. Todo se quedó en silencio. Juraría haber escuchado el golpeteo del corazón de Niall bajo sus costillas. Caminaste hacia la cama. Y no te enojo, que él estuviera masturbándose, mientras gemía tu nombre. Creí que quizás lo golpearías o algo así, pero no lo hiciste. Le dijiste cosas como “Todo está bien”, “No hay de que avergonzarte”, “Puedes hacerlo porque es normal a tu edad”. Escuche llorar a Niall. Y supongo que lo abrazaste.  
—Si— dijo Liam cabizbajo.—Lo abrase.  
—Lo quieres mucho ¿Cierto?  
—Sí. Más que a nada en el mundo lo amo. —Dijo peleando con sus lágrimas.  
—Sabes que no debes.  
—Lo sé. Pero es inevitable.  
—Sabes cómo terminara esto.  
—Lo sé. No necesitas recordármelo.  
—Yo también lo quiero —Dijo Louis —Por primera vez ciento algo extraño con alguien como Niall.  
—¿Podemos cambiar el final?  
—No lo creo, Liam. No lo creo.  
Escucharon la puerta de la sala abrirse y Niall entro. En ese mismo instante, un olor a sudor y fresas inundo la casa. Niall era algo así como un pálido ángel con olor a fresas. Era caliente como el infierno y tierno como un bebe. ¿Cómo sus hermanos no podrían enamorarse de él?  
—¿Qué hay de comer? —Le pregunto a Louis cuando salió de la oficina de su padre en donde se lleva a cabo en proyecto.  
—Hay carnes asadas y lasaña.   
—También hay HELADO.  
— ¿Helado? ¿Desde cuándo compran helado? —pregunto Niall quitándose la camisa y quedando en tank top.  
—Hay helado. — dijo Liam  
—Sí. Hay Helado. —repitió Louis.  
Niall los observo por unos momentos y ellos volvieron a ingresar a la oficina de su padre. ¿Helado? Helado. ¿Helado? Helado. ¿Helado? Helado. Pensó por un momento. Y la idea le llego a la cabeza. —El acertijo está en el helado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzo la sala y se dirigió a la cocina para abrir la nevera y se encontró con el envase de helado. Ahí estaba.  
Lo saco y lo puso en la mesa. Con algo de esfuerzo lo destapo y pegado en la tapa estaba escrito: “Estrellas, Nebulosas, Espacio, Marte, Asteroides. Más claro imposible”. Por ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar mucho en la nota. Ya se había cansado de siempre sacar cien ideas y no acertar en ninguna. Pero estaba muy seguro de que hoy lo harían ver estrellas con lo que sea que sus hermanos hagan con él.  
Las horas habían pasado más lento de lo normal. Niall, vio televisión, leyó libros, busco revistas, vio videos, vio películas, y escuchó la discografía completa de una su banda estadounidense favorita.  
La hora había llegado.  
Como ya se había hecho costumbre Niall llegaba al sótano y se quitaba la ropa, y aquella noche no fue la excepción. Se bajó los pantalones, el boxer, luego se quitó la tank top y quedo. Se sentó desnudo en medio de la alfombra y observo las cámaras que grababan todo. Seguro le encantaría tener una copia de esos videos para sí mismo.  
Pasaron diez minutos y apareció Liam con un boxer azul y Louis con un rojo. Se asombraba de ver el trasero de burbuja que cargaba su hermano mayor. En ese mismo instante noto que algo le faltaba a Liam. Algo ya no tenía. Algo se había ido de él.  
Sus pelos.  
Liam ya no tenía barba, ya no tenía pelos en el pecho. Tampoco estaba el caminito que bajaba desde su ombligo hacia su verga.   
—¿te afeitaste?  
—Sí. ¿No te gusta?  
—Prefiero verte con vellos. Dijo algo decepcionado.  
—Por eso demoramos—dijo Louis, acercándose a Niall dándole un leve masaje en los hombros.  
— ¿Demoramos? — pregunto incrédulo Niall —Ósea que ¿tú también te afeitaste? Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada.  
—No. yo lo ayude. Le saque cada pelo del pecho. Le afeite la cara, y la pelvis. Sus huevos ahora están lampiños y su culo está muy suave.  
—Los pelos hacen que huelas a Macho.  
—Niall— explico Liam arrodillándose frente a su hermano —Sé que te gustan los olores masculinos, te atrae el sudor, el olor a verga, el olor a macho. —Niall agacho la mirada y se sonrojo —No tienes de que avergonzarte, es más, hoy no me puse desodorante por ti. Por qué te quiero. Y tal como me complaces quisiera complacerte.  
—Ya dejen las cursilerías y empecemos— interrumpió Louis  
— ¿Harías algo por mí? —pregunto Niall con su rostro angelical.  
—Lo que sea, Niall. —respondió Liam  
—Quiero que Louis, lama tus axilas. Enserio quisiera ver eso.  
—Niall —se quejó Louis. —aquí el que es loquito por el olor eres tú no yo. A mí no me metas en eso.  
—Louis hazlo por él. Solo será un momento. Pasas tus lengua un par de veces y ya.  
—He dicho que no. Que eso es raro. Además es algo asqueroso, tomando en cuenta de que no has usado desodorante.  
Liam miro algo decepcionado a Niall, por no hacer algo que él quería, pero no podría hacerlo. Eso no dependía de él, sino de Louis.  
—Supongo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer Niall. —Le dijo Liam acercándose a Niall tomándolo de las suaves y rosadas mejillas.  
— ¿Lograste descifrar el Acertijo? ¿Cierto? —Pregunto Louis medio enojado.  
—No lo sé. Me harán algo que me hará ver estrellas. Porque todas las palabras son referentes al universo. Pero…—Hizo una pausa— No encontré que debe ver la parte que dice “Más claro imposible”.  
Liam le sonrió a Louis, —Te dije que aunque estuviera la respuesta ahí, el no lo descifraría.  
— ¿Qué es? —Pregunto sonriente. —Ya díganme.  
—Presta atención Niall — Le dijo Louis— Estrellas, Nebulosas, Espacio, Marte, Asteroides...  
—Son referencias espaciales  
—No— Liam le dijo, muy sonriente.  
—Toma la inicial de cada palabra.  
—La mente de Niall trabajo rápido. ENEM A. la cara de Niall palideció. Se puso blanco. ¿Un enema? Eso era demasiado vergonzoso. Lo asustaba esa idea. Cientos de ideas cruzaron por su mente. Una tras otra. ¿Duele? ¿Arde? ¿Cuánto tiempo tarde? ¿Para qué hacerme un enema?  
— No te preocupes Niall. —Dijo Louis— Liam y yo hemos investigado mucho y sabemos cómo hacerlo con total seguridad para ti apuntando a tu plena y sana satisfacción sexual  
No te preocupes, solo relájate.  
Tenemos todo lo necesario—dijo Louis— Toallas, aceite de coco, agua tibia, un kit para enemas.  
— ¿Es seguro?  
—Claro que si Niall. Deja todo en nuestras manos y disfrutas.  
Niall estaba más que asustado. El hecho de que lo rellenen de agua y luego evacuar lo asustaba. Sin embargo, se convenció de que estaría bien. Sus hermanos mayores lo cuidarían.  
Entraron al cálido baño del sótano. Estaba muy blanco y limpio. Olía a aceite de coco y tenía incienso.  
Louis se apresuraba a poner una almohada y las dos toallas en el fondo de la bañera. Habían pensado hacerlo fuera del baño, pero se percataron que luego de terminar el enema, Niall solo tendría unos segundos antes de que su cuerpo termine por evacuar completamente.  
Louis había acomodado las toallas para que Niall se encontrara lo ms cómodo posible acostado y relajado. —Acuéstate aquí Niall — este obedeció por inercia ante las palabras de Louis. La bañera estaba fría pero las toallas tenían una calidez y olían a limpias. Su espalda pegada al fondeo y las piernas fuera de la bañera dejándolo expuesta. ¿Eso querían? Eso obtendría.  
Ahora Liam se acercó a Niall, con un frasco de aceite de coco, vertió un poco en sus dedos y masajeo el pálido pecho de su hermano menor, mientras Louis preparaba el líquido para rellenar la bolsa del enema.  
Lentamente las manos de Liam bajaron hacia su ano. Niall se sintió mal cuando el mayor ni siquiera estimulo su pene. Los dedos de Liam comenzaron a hacer círculos alrededor de su entrada. Era relajante y el olor a coco era exquisito. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por las emociones que sentía. Con cada minuto el dedo de Liam se acercaba más a su entrada. Ya quería que metiera su dedo, pero eso nunca paso. Otras manos estimularon sus tetillas. Las apretaban suavemente y luego las aflojaban. Sintió que ponían aceite en sus cienes y sobre su labio superior.  
Sentía cosquilleos y placer. Nunca creyó que las manos podrían dar ese tipo de sensaciones. Se sentía a punto de quedase dormido hasta que algo lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.  
Sintió un pequeño tubo invadiendo su ano. Era fino y no dolía. Pero era muy incómodo. Se sorprendió de ver que Louis estaba a su lado de pie, a un lado de la bañera y Liam, agachado, era quien metía el fino tubo en su ano. La verga de Louis no era tan grande y gruesa como la de su hermano Liam, sin embargo Louis tenía un trasero muy redondo y duro.  
Liam metía y sacaba el tubo lentamente hasta que Niall estuvo lo suficientemente relajado para aceptarlo y el tubo se encontraba lo suficientemente adentro para quedarse allí. Niall observo que la bolsa del enema estaba colgada en la pared y de la base salía un tubito fino de hule que se metía en culo. En la mitad del tubo había una boquilla para medir el flujo de agua que entraría.   
Liam lentamente estiro su brazo aflojando la boquilla cuando Niall dijo que estaba preparado. Pasaron unos segundos y el tibio líquido comenzó a llenarlo lentamente.  
Se sentía bien. No había dolor. Sentía que su estómago se ablandaba pero era una sensación placentera. Se relajó y cerró sus ojos hasta que la bolsa se vaciara por completo.  
Liam y Louis contemplaban la deliciosa escena, mientras Niall era tan sumiso aceptando como se llenaba su ano de agua. La verga de Louis comenzó a engordar. Era tan obvia la situación que Liam ya se había dado cuenta y lo miro sonriendo.  
—Al parecer te gusta lo que le hacemos a Niall. Tu amigo se está levantando.  
Louis se sonrojo, y abrió los labios un poco para jadear y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. Él había tomado su pene y comenzó a frotarlo sobre el hombro de Liam.   
—No hagas eso Louis— pidió Liam agachado junto a Niall cuidando el que tubito no se saliera de su ano.  
—¿Por qué? A mí me gusta mucho.  
—Mi hombro quedara con olor a verga s sigues así.  
Sin embargo eso no inmuto a Louis en lo absoluto. Le dio igual. Tomo entre sus dedos el pene y siguió pasándolo por el hombro de su hermano, una y otra vez. —Joder, se siente muy bien tu hombro.  
—¿Ah sí?  
—sí. Me gustaría follarte algún día por el hombro.  
—eso es imposible Louis— rio Liam desde el piso mirando hacia arriba, para ver a su hermano directamente a la cara.  
Louis siguió frotando su miembro casi erecto del hombro hacia el cuello, y del cuello hacia el hombro varias veces. —Louis, ya me llego el olor a tu pene. Por favor, deja de hacer eso. —se quejó Liam.  
Luego de que Louis desde arriba le lanzara una sonrisa falsa a su hermano, lentamente acaricio sus cabellos, cual perrito fuera. Paso sus suaves manos varias veces y Liam tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó llevar por los toques de Louis. Con la mano izquierda el mayor acariciaba los cabellos de Liam y con la derecha guiaba su pene hacia su cuello, pero esta vez fue mucho más allá. Lentamente coloco la cabeza de su pene en el puente de la nariz y lo deslizo hasta que quedo en su nariz.   
—Huele—Ordenó  
—Eso hago— dijo Liam con sus ojos cerrados— Louis escuchó las fuertes respiraciones por parte de su hermano y por un momento pensó si el también sería un fetichista con los olores masculinos. Quiso complacerlo un poco más y junto sus dedos en la base del pene y lo fue presionando hasta llegar a su glande y vaciar una gota de brillante líquido pre— seminal en su labio superior, la gota duro unos segundos ahí antes de que Liam sacara su lengua y la probara.  
Louis se agachó junto a él y probaron sus bocas. Liam era suave para besar y Louis era un poco rudo, pero la lucha de sus lenguas por probar más al otro era neutra. Sus lenguas bailando juntas y probando sus alientos y saliva. Ambos se sentían en el cielo y mucho más cuando Louis juro haberse probado a sí mismo en la boca de Liam.  
Quince minuto más tarde el enema había terminado. Niall se sentía lleno, como si fuera a explotar aunque no veía que su barriga estaba inflada. Seguía normal, pero los calambres que habían comenzado a hacerse presente en su vientre, eran cada vez más y más fuerte. Apenas podía abrir los ojos, pues el dolor abdominal era cada vez peor.  
Louis salió por un momento a buscar una videograbadora y cuando entro al baño comenzó a grabar como Liam levantaba a Niall lentamente, tratando de que este no hiciera ni el más mínimo esfuerzo ya que eso podría ocasionar grandes problemas y una gran suciedad.  
Cuando Niall estuvo por fin sentado en el inodoro lo soltó todo. Niall se sentía tan humillado y mal. Sentía como su estómago se vaciaba mientras hacía sonidos extraños. Liam mantenía una sonrisa de orgullo mientras Louis se acercaba para obtener un plano completo de las expresiones de Niall. El sudor frio recorría la frente de Niall, sus ojos cerrados y apretados, mientras tenía la boca semiabiera dejando escapar gemidos. Sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca y Liam adoraba eso.  
Cuando Niall se había vaciado por completo se sentía débil, pro los calambres se habían acabado. Liam lo tomo por las axilas y lo llevo a la bañera. Lo baño mientras Louis grababa como la espuma del jabón se deslizaba por su espina dorsal.  
— Ahora sí estas limpio.  
— Esta parte me toca a mí— se quejó Louis —Ahora es tu turno de grabar. Liam de mala gana tomo la cámara y se ubicó cerca para ver todo a primer plano.  
— Louis hizo que Niall se acostara boca abajo y este le obedecido tal y como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores.  
— Tan sumiso como siempre. Eso me encanta. Dijo Louis besando cada lunar de la espalda de Niall.  
Louis no demoro más de lo necesario. Se aproximó a las nalgas de Niall y las abrió un poco dejando a la vista un agujero totalmente cerrado y rosado. Niall mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía bien ser explorado por tu hermano mayor. Aquella parte era tan privada pero ahora la hacía pública.  
Desde ahí su ano seria para la diversión de sus hermanos.  
Louis acerco su nariz y esa parte tan oculta olía a jabón limpio y fresca. Paso su nariz de arriba hacia abajo. Las respiraciones que hacia Louis eran profundas que hacía que la columna de Niall se estremeciera, mientras la verga de Liam ya estaba totalmente erecta y goteando liquido pre seminal.  
Louis seguía oliendo y cada vez acercaba más su nariz al agujero cerrado de Niall. Liam quiso unirse y consiguió un trípode y ubico la cámara cerca para tener todo grabado. Este se acercó y poso cada una de sus manos en cada glúteo de Niall abriéndolo para que Louis fuera más dentro con su nariz.   
Aquella sensación hacia que Niall se sintiera en las nubes. Sus hermanos mayores lo cuidaban, lo mimaban y le hacían sentir bien. Él amaba a ambos por igual.  
Liam aun separo más el trasero de Niall dejando a dos centímetros el suave y rosado ano de Niall a la boca de Louis. Este sin pensárselo mucho abrió la boca y planto un beso en pleno ano de Niall haciendo que este se erizara. Liam veía la escena mientras su verga parada estaba en el aire. Louis siguió haciendo su trabajo y beso esa área muy sensible. Después de un tiempo de hacer eso, decidió ir mas allá y saco su lengua y comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de su ano.  
— Oh, Dios. Sigue así.  
— Eso hace— Respondió Liam quien había aflojado un glúteo y había comenzado a estimularse la verga.   
— Tu polla está llorando — se Rio Louis mientras dejaba de saborear la entrada del menor.  
— Ya sabes como es mi verga.  
— ¿Le sale mucho líquido pre seminal siempre?— Pregunto Louis  
— Siempre— Afirmo Liam  
Louis con una mano libre comenzó a masturbar a Liam unos segundos, luego de esto apretó desde la base de la verga de su hermano hasta la cabeza, y tomo el brillante liquido entre sus dedos y lo puso en la entrada del rubio.  
Liam estaba muy caliente por lo que su hermano mayor haría.   
— Mira esto Liam— dijo mientras acercaba su lengua a la raja del rubio y degusto el sabor del ano de Niall y de presemen de Liam.  
Liam observaba la escena con atención mientras se masturbaba, Niall tenía la verga completamente rosada, y de vez en cuando daba ciertos movimientos que provocaban una fricción entre su pene y el suelo.  
Louis siguió lamiendo y tratando de introducir la lengua, lo cual se le dificultaba mucho. La verga de Liam seguía goteando y tomaba ese líquido y lo ponía en la raya del rubio y lo lamia con ansias.  
De pronto Niall comenzó a gemir más y más y la lengua de Louis que ya estaba casi dentro del agujero de Niall fue expulsada. Niall estaba teniendo un orgasmo y por ende sus nalgas se habían contraído haciendo que Louis apartara su rostro. Cuando Niall se movió Liam observó que el piso estaba Manchado de un semen casi transparente mientras Niall estaba bañado en sudor.  
Liam junto en sus manos la mayor cantidad de esperma de Niall e hizo que este volviera a su posición, acostado boca abajo con el culo al aire.  
Antes que nada Liam le dio una mirada a Louis y este solo sonrió.  
Ahora habían más señas que palabras.  
Liam dejó caer todo el semen en el culo de Niall. Pasándolo por toda la raya de arriba hacia abajo. Liam sonrió al ver que Louis esta tan ansioso por probar ese manjar.  
Luego de que el semen de Niall quedara bien esparcido en todo su culo, Liam llevo su mano y la lamio para poder probar el dulce manjar de Niall de entre sus dedos.  
Louis ya queriaprobar también y se agacho para pasar la lengua pero Liam se lo impidió.  
— Aun no, Esto se pone mejor.  
Liam comenzó a masturbarse velozmente mientras mordía sus labios y cerraba los ojos. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo acércala punta de su verga a la entrada de Niall y dejo toda su espesa leche blanca ahí.   
Espero unos segundos mientras se relajaba su respiración.  
— ¿Ya puedo comerme eso? —Pregunto Louis señalando la entrada de Niall.  
— No, Aun no.  
Liam se acercó a la raja de Niall que ya estilaba esperma y escupió directamente a su raja.  
— Ahora sí. Puedes Comerte todo eso.  
Louis más feliz que nunca comió la combinación de semen de sus hermanos más la saliva de Liam.


	6. A veces es bueno observar una obra de teatro. A veces es bueno disfrutarla

DIA 6  
A veces es bueno observar una obra de teatro. A veces es bueno disfrutarla

Liam había pasado más de media hora, viendo el pecho de Niall, subiendo y bajando. Tenía lunares que apenas podía distinguir en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Habían sido 5 días cansados para Niall, pero no podrían detenerse. El reto era de diez días y ya iban a la mitad. Niall se había bañado unos minutos antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Ahora estaba quien sabe dónde, soñando con ponis y árboles de los cuales brotaban ramas con caramelos y algodones de azúcar.  
Liam se acostó junto a él y le beso la nuca haciendo que el menor se estremeciera y soltara una pequeña risita. Liam, estaba solo con una Tank Top blanca y unos shorts rojos ajustados, traía también tenis y una botella de agua que había dejado junto a la mesita de noche que se encontraba junto a la cama de Niall.  
—Hay que vengarse de Louis hoy bebe— solo Liam sin más ni más.  
—¿vengarse?— pregunto Niall con los ojos aun cerrados.  
—Exacto.  
—Pero él no ha hecho nada — Trató de defenderlo  
—El no hace lo que le pides.  
—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —Pregunto Nialler de nuevo.  
—Deportes  
No sabía por qué, pero Liam siempre era el creativo e imaginativo, así que solo se dejó llevar levantándose rápido. Se sentía cansado y hacia un poco de frio aun, y se cambió de ropa frente a Liam. Ya le había visto el pene y el lampiño trasero. No sería de otro mundo que lo vieran empelotado en estos momentos.  
Cuando Niall se terminó de poner ropa holgada y supuestamente “deportiva” se acercó a las cortinas de la ventana para dejar que los rayos de sol entraran pero se percató de que afuera aún estaba oscuro. El cielo solo tenía una pinta azul, casi negra.  
¿Qué hora es? Pregunto  
Son las 5:49 de la mañana— dijo Liam revisando la hora de su celular.  
De pocas ganas de correr y con muchas ganas de seguir en su cama, Niall malhumorado salió de su casa con Liam a correr.  
No fueron tan lejos, en la manzana siguiente de su casa, corrieron lentamente más de una veinte minutos sin parar. Y luego de esa jordana de mañana deportiva, Liam se había acabado toda su botella de agua, dejando solo un trago para el sediento Niall, que caminaba jadeante de regreso a su casa. Liam tenía el sudor recorriendo su frente, y cuello. Tenía una mancha de sudor en el pecho y bajo las axilas. Sus pequeños shorts también estaban húmedos en la parte del trasero. Niall por otro lado solo tenía las mejillas demasiadas rojas y el sudor bajaba desde su frente hacia su cuello. Sentía que las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su espalda y también sentía sus axilas húmedas. Necesitaba agua pronto.  
Cuando Liam se fijó por fin, en las mejillas de Niall, su cerebro automáticamente envió un impulso eléctrico hacia su verga. Ver esas mejillas al rojo vivo y el sudor deslizarse sobre ellas, le había provocado una erección muy rápida. Para su suerte estaba cerca de su casa y en menos de 7 minutos ya estaba tras puertas.  
Liam, tomo a Niall de los hombros y lo puso contra la pared. —Niall no te enojes por lo que voy a hacer— Dicho esto, Liam saco su gustosa lengua y lamio toda su mejilla, tal cual amigo canino fuera. Niall sintió la lengua tibia recorrer desde la línea de su mandíbula hasta el inicio de la cien. Cuando Liam termino de dar tres lengüetazos lentos, siguió con la siguiente mejilla. Niall, se sentía estimulado y su pene había comenzado a abultarse y a estrecharse en sus boxers.   
Liam se quedó junto a Niall unos segundos oliendo la esencia de su hermano menor. No fue hasta segundos después de que Niall se percató de un olor que ya había conocido con anterioridad. Ese olor picante y agrio. Ese olor dulce del hombre.  
Liam no había usado desodorante.  
Niall, ya sabía cuál era el plan de Liam, y a que se había referido cuando Louis no quiso Louisar a su petición.  
Lentamente, después de unos minutos, subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta de Louis, quien estaba boca arriba con los ojos abiertos.   
Inmóvil. Solo sus ojos se movían de forma inquietante persiguiéndolos por la habitación.  
—¿Louis está bien?— pregunto Niall asustado dando un paso hacia atrás.  
—Voy a matarte Liam— logro decir Louis entre dientes expresando la rabia.  
—Eres inofensivo ahora, y lo sabes. Dentro de cuarenta minutos, volverás a la normalidad. No te quejes y Louisa.  
—¿Qué le hiciste Liam?— Pregunto Niall, acercándose a Louis, quien lo miraba asustado  
—Anestesia local en la espalda.  
—¿Sabes poner adecuadamente eso?  
—No lo sé. Pero esta funcionado, así que disfrutemos un momento. Ven Niall, acércate y quítate esa camisa.  
Louis se quejaba diciéndole a Liam que se iba a vengar por esto, pero parecía no escucharlo. Liam camino hacia la parte inferior de la cama y comenzó a sacar los calcetines de Louis. No era de otro mundo saber que Louis tenía un olor especial en sus pies. Liam se agacho y beso su dedo gordo, haciendo maldecir a Louis nuevamente Cuando había sacado de ambos, los había tomado y los había dejado sobre la cama.  
—Louis, hermano. Tus pies apesta, necesitan algo de tratamiento especial— Dijo Liam tocando sus pies de arriba hacia abajo mientras Niall miraba.  
—Niall, por favor saca la camiseta de Louis, y lee lo que dice en su pecho. Niall, se acercó más y aunque Louis estaba casi inmóvil, le costó un siglo lograr sacarla, y cuando por fin la retiro por completo en su pecho decía. “A veces es bueno observar una obra de teatro. A veces es bueno disfrutarla”   
Este era otro mensaje secreto y lo iba disfrutar justo ahora con un Liam caliente y sudado y con Louis inmóvil. Debía disfrutarlo.  
Niall rio mucho por lo que había planeado, pero jamás imagino que sería de esta forma. Liam, le ordeno tomar una cámara que estaba escondida en el ropero, y de solo tenerla en sus manos su pene se erecto. La cámara había estado presente durante los días anteriores cuando habían tenido sus encuentros sexuales. —Grábanos—   
Por ahora los únicos descamisados eran Louis y Niall.  
Liam sonrió y se sonrojo cuando Niall lo miro directo a los ojos. El olor de los pies de Louis había llenado sus fosas nasales de nuevo y hacia que su pene ya comenzara a gotear. El saco la lengua y la puso en el talón del pie de Louis. Este sintió la calentura de la lengua de su hermano y como la deslizo por todo el pie. Dando énfasis a su talón y a los dedos pequeños. El proceso de repitió pero de forma horizontal. Esta vez la lengua de Liam recorrió la punta de los dejos, haciendo que Louis medio se retorciera y maldijera en cada momento. Liam vio como Louis trataba de moverse pero era imposible. Su cadera se lo impedía, pero sentía como la lengua de Liam se deslizaba por entre los dedos lamiendo, probando, chupando y comiendo los restos de sudor que se había escondido en sus pies olorosos.  
Louis, no dejaba de insultar, aunque disfrutaba. El odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con ese tipo de fetiches de pies. El odiaba eso. Desde adolecente se sintió mal, por el olor que despedían sus pies y honestamente no entendía como alguien podría sentirse atraído por eso. Pero ahí estaba, su hermano lamiendo su pie derecho de arriba hacia abajo, de izquierda haca la derecha, por el talón y sobre los dedos.  
Liam, se alejó un momento cuando el pie de Louis había quedado todo húmedo y ensalivado. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desatar sus propios zapatos y deslizo el calcetín hacia afuera. Hizo el mismo procedimiento con su otro zapatos y lomo los húmedos calcetines en sus manos. Liam sudada excesivamente, y eso ya todos lo sabían.  
Este, se subió sobre la cama y se sentó a horcadas sobre el pene de Louis, quien ya estaba comenzando a hincharse. Se llevó los calcetines tibios a la nariz y aspiro fuertemente oliéndose a sí mismo.  
—No huelen exactamente igual, pero algo es algo. Abre la boca Louis— le ordeno.  
¿Cuándo Liam se había convertido en el que llevaba las riendas de todo? —Vete al infierno— soltó Louis, escupiendo directamente a la cara de Liam, antes de apretar su mandíbula. No podía mover sus piernas ni sus brazos. No podía defenderse y Liam ya estaba pasándose de la raya. —Liam, Apestas.  
Liam rio ante el supuesto mal comentario —He dicho que la abras.  
Louis solo apretó más su mandíbula.  
Niall dejo la cámara unos segundos y se acercó y con sus finos pálidos dedos tapo la nariz de Louis cortando su respiración. Acto seguido Louis le brindo una mirada mortificante. Sabía que cuando todo esto terminara el estaría en grandes problemas con su hermano mayor.  
Pasaron unos treinta segundos y cuando la cara de Louis se había puesto ya muy roja, abrió la boca para tomar aire, pero acto seguido, Liam rápidamente había introducido el par de calcetines en su cavidad. Y cuando se aseguró de que no podría expulsarlos, Niall soltó su nariz permitiendo el paso hacia sus pulmones nuevamente.  
Louis ahora solo se emitía pequeños quejidos y unas lágrimas se resbalaban desde sus ojos recorriendo su rostro y cayendo a las sabanas. Quería moverse y no podía.  
Louis planearía un plan sucio para vengarse de ese par de locos. Se supone que no debería ser así.  
Esas simples palabras hacían latir intensamente el pene de Liam quien volvió a ubicarse a los pies de Louis para comenzar nuevamente su trabajo oral  
Niall volvió tomar la cámara y se dirigió a ver como Liam seguía metiendo todos los dedos largos y pálidos de Louis en su boca. Pudo ver como la saliva cada vez era más espesa y como rodaba por toda la planta del pies hasta caer en el suelo. Segundos después se dirigió a grabar la cara de sufrimiento de Louis. El seguía llorando. Tenía su cara roja y una erección en proceso de formación.  
Parece que a alguien le gusta esto. — ¿No? — Dijo Niall. Poniendo la cámara en un trípode. Y acercándose con ganas de tocar la verga de Louis que latía y se llenaba de sangre haciéndose cada vez más gorda y larga.  
—no la toques Niall— ordeno Liam  
—¿Qué no soy el que debe disfrutar esto?  
—sí. Pero no de esa forma— respondió sabiamente poniéndose de pie y dejando el pie de Louis a un lado.  
—Esta verga…— dijo Liam mientras la agarraba con su mano derecha —Me la comeré Yo, Frente a ti.  
Louis tenia fuertemente cerrado los ojos cuando sintió la calentura del aliento de Liam acercarse a su verga. Era fantástico como no sentía nada más a excepción de la calidez del aliento en la cabeza de su pene.  
—Vuelve a coger la videocámara y grábame muy cerca Niall. —le ordeno.  
Dicho esto, le hizo caso y tomo la cámara en sus manos temblorosas por la excitación y se recostó en la cama cerca del cuerpo de su hermano inmóvil.  
La escena era increíble. Liam comenzó besando lentamente los pocos vellos púbicos que nacían del pubis de su hermano mayor. Deposito muchos besitos haciendo que Louis quitara lentamente su cara de vergüenza y humillación por una que se notaba que disfrutaba de la excitación que le provocaban. Luego, Liam saco la lengua y la deslizo sobre sus vellos, haciendo que Louis emocionara un poco.  
Liam se detuvo un momento y miro a la cámara. —Hay cuentas pendientes que hay que cobrar— Sus ojos se veían de un color miel muy hermosos y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Tenía pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente, labio superior y por el pecho. La cámara tenía tan buena definición que podía ver todas las pestañas de Liam y las quebraduras de sus labios cuando hacia una sonrisa. Antes de levantarse le dio un beso a la punta del pene que sostenía en sus manos.   
Se acercó a la cara de Louis y deposito un suave beso en la frente de su hermano mayor quien ya estaba amas calmado. —Nunca debes incumplir lo que dice NIALL, Louis— decía mientras sobaba tiernamente las mejillas del mayor. —Eso estuvo mal—  
Niall grababa muy de cerca la escena. No quería perderse de nada.  
Liam se acercó a decirle algo al oído de Louis, lamiendo lentamente el lóbulo del mayor saboreándole con pasión.  
“Sacare el calcetín de tu boca, debes hacer que él lo disfrute. Si él lo quiere…Nosotros los cumplimos”  
Louis ahora estaba muy asustado. Su hermano estaba loco. Y los ojos de Louis reflejaban incertidumbre mientras que los de Liam una locura intensa por cumplir lo de Niall.  
Lentamente saco el calcetín de la boca de Louis y este apenas logro tomar una bocanada de aire. Su boca estaba seca y le dolía la mandíbula.  
—Por favor, déjame ir. No diré nada papa de esto— rogo Louis. Pero la postura de Liam iría antes cualquier cosa antes que su moral.  
Liam rio y estiro su brazo, dejándolo frente a la boca de Louis. —Lámelo— le obligo.   
Louis de mala gana hizo lo que le pedía.  
Liam movió su brazo hasta llegar a su axila llena de vellos negros, tibios y calientes, esperando a ser devorados. Pero Louis giro la cabeza.  
—Apestas, No puedes hacerme esto. No puedo ni moverme. No me obligues, Por favor Liam— Nuevamente Louis comenzaba a llorar de la desesperación.  
—Cómeme la axila, tal y como lo pidió Niall ayer— Liam no cambiaría de opinión— Vamos hazlo, tengo todos estos pelos jugosos esperando por ti. —dijo mientras con la otra mano tocaba sus axilas.   
—Por favor…— Fue lo último que dijo Louis antes de sentir toda la maraña de pelos en su rostro. Los húmedos vellos estaban pegados a su nariz, y el olor era agrio y cálido. No le gustaba. Era lo más vergonzoso que le podían haber hecho. Era tan humíllate. No podía moverse. Liam, con su otra mano presiono la parte inferior de la mandíbula e hizo que abriera la boca por unos momentos pero no consiguió lo que quería.   
Louis no abriría la boca para lamer su axila. No podía hacer nada a menos que…  
Liam tomo el calcetín que aun tenia sudor de sus pies combinado con la saliva de Louis, y se lo pasó por ambas axilas. De arriba hacia abajo, refregándola una y otra vez. No suficiente con eso, paso el calcetín por su pecho, absorbiendo las gotas de sudor que tenía. Paso el calcetín por el cuello y por su frente. No contento aun con eso, limpio el líquido pre seminal de su pene y acto seguido, paso el calcetín por su trasero. Ahora el calcetín, olería a diablos. Aun le faltaría algo. Sí. Liam escupió en el calcetín, antes de cerrar la nariz de Louis obligándolo a abrir la boca e introducir el apestoso calcetín hasta el fondo de su garganta.  
El pene de Niall estaba totalmente erecto a más no poder. Su cabeza más roja de lo normal, era señal de lo bien que lo estaba pasando.  
Liam se volvió a acomodar entre las piernas de Louis y tomo el pene completo de Louis, que ya había disminuido de tamaño, y lo metió todo en su boca. Saboreando el olor y sabor a pene de su hermano mayor. Liam sintió como el pene lentamente comenzó a crecer de nuevo. Latiendo, creciendo, haciéndose más gorda. El olor y sabor eran indescriptibles. Típico olor de adolecente semi adulto.  
La cabeza de Liam subía y bajaba tragando todo el pene de su hermano. Le acariciaba los testículos y los apretaba de vez en cuando. El rostro de Louis ya había cambiado. Ahora era placer, y no más miedo.  
Liam siguió con su sube y baja mientras Niall grababa la escena. Cinco minutos más tarde mientras Liam se alimentaba de aquella verga, Louis comenzó a tener espasmos, se movía más de lo normal.  
Soltó un largo gemido que se escucha a través del calcetín.  
Liam se detuvo. Y retiro su boca del pene.  
Este, se acercó a Niall y le quito la cámara lentamente, y comenzó a grabarse a si mismo. Con señas le pido a Niall que abriera la boca y escupo todo el semen blanco y espeso en la rosada boca de Niall para que lo tragara.  
En ese instante, cuando el semen resbalaba por su garganta, Niall sintió espasmos. Liam comenzó a masturbarlo y termino en la mano de su hermano. Se sintió demasiado cansado.   
Liam enfoco su mano. El líquido transparente resbalaba por su mano. Se acercó a Louis y pasó su mano embarrada por la cara de Louis, quien ni siquiera se molestó ni nada.   
Liam se acomodó en el pecho de Louis y comenzó un rápido de movimiento de su pene comenzó a lanzar chorros de semen directos la cara de Louis.  
Liam enfoco por última vez como su pene comenzaba a volver a su tamaño normal y como el semen escurría por la cara de Louis.   
—Niall, ve a bañarte— le ordeno Liam, haciendo que este, saliera del cuarto.  
Cuando este estuvo fuera, cerró la puerta con llave, y le quito el calcetín a Louis, quien rápidamente se sentó en la cama. Ya estaba cansado de estar en la misma posición durante más de 40 minutos.   
Louis podía moverse normalmente. Todo el drama que había hecho era falso. Nunca estuvo sedado o anestesiado. Podía realizar cualquier movimiento.   
Solo quería dar placer a Niall. Solo querían complacerlo dándole ese teatro al menor.  
Louis segundos después de estirarse un poco, marco al número de su padre. Sabía que a él no le gustaba que le enviaran mensajes pero debían hacerlo.  
Louis tenía miedo.  
Tecleo rápidamente mientras Liam a su lado, le decía que escribir.  
“Ya hemos editado los 5 primeros días. Acabamos de grabar el sexto. Todo está bien aquí. ¿Cómo van las cosas en Rusia?  
Liam y Louis, ambos sentados completamente desnudos miraron el celular hasta que un nuevo mensaje había llegado.  
“Aún estamos en proceso. Pronto les envió noticias. Estoy en una reunión. No me llamen. Cuiden de Niall. PROTEJANLO.”


	7. Día 7 Cuando el año viene de leche, hasta los machos echan un chorro.

Día 7  
Cuando el año viene de leche, hasta los machos echan un chorro.  
Celia Ammerman, es una chica alta, casi llegaba a los dos metros, era rubia de cabello casi amarillo y de facciones fuertes con de ojos chispeantes y pequeños. Tenía piernas largas y firmes, una piel limpia y labios de color natural. Ella lo había ayudado desde hace ya 8 años en su negocia al otro lado del mundo. Ella no le podía fallar nuevamente. Y aquí estaba ella trabajando duro, tras un mostrador mientras atendía las llamadas de padres y las agentaba en un viejo librillo sobre la mesa.  
Su tarea consistía en atender llamadas y separar citas, para cuando ellos fueran recibidos de buena manera.  
Celia fue contratada por el señor Horan hace 8 años en una fiesta de gala. Y ahora ella era su subordinada.   
Ella no tenía corazón, a pesar de que su rostro irradiaba dulzura.  
Al otro lado del mundo Liam contestaba una llamada de su padre en donde expresaba que fuera al bando y revisara los últimos depósitos de su cuenta. Tomará mil dólares y le diera a Niall un gran día.   
Y eso hizo .Niall, Louis y Liam, se vistieron y salieron.  
Niall nunca había estado más feliz que antes. Sus mejillas estaban muy rosadas.  
Fueron a una feria al otro lado de la ciudad. Compraron manzanas de caramelos y algodones de azúcar. Liam rio muy fuerte cuando vio que Niall tenía algodón pegado n las comisuras de los labios.   
Niall nunca se había subido a una montaña rusa. La altura y el sonido de las llantas correr velozmente sobre las ruedas más el sonido de las chicas gritando sencillamente le aterrorizaban.  
—Vamos Niall, no es tan malo como parece.  
—No me convence. Suban ustedes yo los veo desde aquí.  
—ese no es el chiste Niall. Tú eres quien debe disfrutar.   
Después de tanto insistir y que las personas subieras y bajaran de juego Niall fue convencido. Se subieron, abrocharon los cinturones, y el carrito lentamente comenzó a rodar por los rieles, que eran más seguros de lo que parecían. O eso le había hecho creer.  
Y ahí venia la peor parte…estaban subiendo la empinada cima y cada que se aproximaban a la punta el carrito iba más lenta y el sonido aumentaba.  
A su lado estaba Louis y detrás de él, Liam junto a un asiento vacío. Y ahí iban. Cuesta abajo. Todos gritaron y sintieron como su alma abandonaba sus cuerpos por un momento. Iban tan rápido que Niall cerró los ojos y solo sintió como iba de arriba hacia abajo y de la derecha hacia la izquierda.  
Cuando todo termino su cuerpo temblaba desde su cabeza, su mandíbula, sus manos sus rodillas eran inestables y no sentía sus pies. Su corazón latía demasiado.   
Louis sentía que no debían darle de comer antes de subir ya que el pequeño rubio vomito todo detrás de un poste frente a la feria.  
—No podía haber sido mejor— dijo Louis con una emoción en la cara —El sábado regresare de nuevo.  
—Podrías callarte— decía Liam quien estaba detrás de Niall sosteniéndole la frente mientras le salía una mescla rosada y roja de baba.  
—Odio esto— dijo Niall antes de tener arcadas de nuevo.  
—Pobrecito Nialler— soltó Liam, mientras con su mano limpiaba el sudor que había parecido en la cien del menor.  
Luego de estar media hora sentados en una banca frente a la feria y ver como otras personas se divertían mientras ellos solo esperaban que a Niall se le regularizara el ritmo cardiaca, Louis decidió que debían ir a la nueva heladería que dentro de una hora abriría sus puertas a todos los niños glotones de la ciudad.  
Y así fue.  
Cuando llegaron ya había mucha gente ocupando las mesas mientras un animador contaba chistes y payasos entregaban globos a los niños.  
Niall también recibió un globo en forma de espada por parte del payaso. Quien muy cortésmente les preparo una mesa para los tres. La heladería estaba llena de globos azules, rojos, verdes, amarillos y violetas. Habían serpentinas, confeti. Había un mesón muy lardo con cerámica de todos los colores y taburetes para niños y adultos.   
Niall se sentía tan bien disfrutando su niñez que no se percató cuando frente a él había un Banana Split, bañado de leche condensada y chocolate.  
Llegaron a su casa dos horas después cuando ya Niall se sentía satisfecho de comer tres tipos de helados diferentes.  
—Niall, por favor puedes ir a la nevera y traerme un vaso de leche— pidió Louis acostado desde el sillón frente a la televisión. Ahora todos tenían camisas holgadas y pantalones aguados cómodos listos esperando dormir, no sin antes…  
—Aquí esta — dijo Niall, sosteniendo un papel en la mano.  
— ¿Esto es lo que vamos a hacer hoy? —pregunto el levantando el papel hacia Liam.  
Cuando el año viene de leche, hasta los machos echan un chorro.  
—Exacto— respondió Louis. —Liam ya tiene muchos cartones de leche abajo en el baño del sótano. ¿No quieres echar un vistazo?— dijo antes de tomar un trago de leche.  
—Sí. Por supuesto dijo Niall sonrojándose un poco, cosa que a Louis ya comenzaba a gustarle.  
Cuando llegaron al baño del sótano, se dieron cuenta de que Liam solo estaba en calcetines y en unos cortos boxers blancos que se ajustaban muy bien a su fornido cuerpo, dejando ver un poco el trasero peludo y su vientre con un camino abundante te vellos que iban desde la pelvis baja hasta el pecho. Él estaba junto a la bañera vaciando el último cartón de leche que habían comprado hoy en secreto mientras estaba fuera de casa.  
La tina de baño estaba lista. Había más de treinta centímetros de leche y estaba tibia. Dentro de esta la leche parecía más blanca de lo normal, había pétalos y flores rosadas y azules que habían sido exportadas de Japón, según escucho decir a Liam. Había olor a leche tibia que inundaba todo el sótano. Había dos cámaras listas para empezar a grabar en cualquier momento.  
Louis, al lado de Niall, podía ver el flácido, pero gordo pene de Liam se movía cuando este caminada. No estaba de más decir que él estaba muy bien dotado. Louis siempre tuvo curiosidad desde pequeño de ver a Liam desnudo y ahora conocía tanto su cuerpo como el suyo. Liam no tenía un trasero parado como el suyo, pero tenía dos grandes globos peludos que combinaban muy bien con su tono de piel.  
La primera vez que Louis vio a Liam masturbarse fue asombrosa. Fue en la cabaña del lago, justo después de despedirse de Andy Henderson. Liam estaba acostado en el mesón de la cocina mientras movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo por todo su eje. Minutos después fue increíble ver como su hermano se corría dejando toda su mano cubierta por una crema blanca y espesa.  
Aquella vez quedo grabada en su mente como uno de los mejores recuerdos de su vida.  
Liam se situó detrás de Niall y lentamente sacando la camisa del rubio mientras tocada suavemente los pezones rosas del menor.  
Louis se quiso unir a la fiesta y comenzó a desvestirse bajando su pantalón y boxer de un solo toque, y desprendiendo su camisa rápidamente y comenzando a bajar el pantalón de Niall hasta dejarlo en sus boxers negros.  
—Metete a la bañera Niall, hoy haremos cosas ahí dentro.  
Eso hizo el menor. La sensación cuando su primer pie entro a la bañara fue diferente a cuando entraba en agua. La eche estaba tibia y había flores ahí dentro. Se sentía en paz mientras metía su pierna completa. Se sostuvo de la bañera para no caer y lentamente se fue sentando hasta quedar completamente metido en el líquido blanco. Niall entrecerró los ojos y pudo escuchar mientras Louis se metía listo detrás de él, y cuando se acomodó sintió el pene de su hermano en la espalda.  
Luego de que Louis tuviera prácticamente a Niall recostado en su vientre, entro Liam. Quien no se quitó los calcetines ni el boxer.   
Se recostó frente a sus hermanos, dejando a la vista su erección que ya se había formado, y con la leche, la tela del boxer se le había pegado a la protuberancia que luchaba por salir.   
Se quedaron quitos dejando que la leche invadiera hasta el más recóndito lugar de sus cuerpos.   
Louis estiro la mano y encendió unos inciensos de canela y limón y el baño comenzó a tener un leve olor a naturaleza.   
Flores.  
Leche.  
Canela.  
Limón.  
Liam, al otro lado de la estrecha tina, estiro su brazo y tomo una esponja de baño. La sumergió unos segundos en la leche para luego exprimirla y pasarla por la mejilla de Niall.   
—Suave— dijo Liam, mientras acariciaba aquella mejilla que siempre amo. La movió suave por la suave piel.  
— ¿Se siente bien eh?—le pregunto Louis tras el masajeando suavemente el cuello con sus pulgares.  
—Si— dijo en un susurro con sus ojos cerrados.  
Liam volvió a humedecer la esponja y el paso por los labios de Niall, haciendo que este probara unas cuantas gotas, para luego pasarla por la frente y cuello del menor. Louis, hacia presión con sus dedos tras el cuello de Niall, presionando en puntos específicos haciendo que se relajara hasta el punto de querer dormir ahí dentro de la tina.  
Esta vez fue Louis quien estiro su brazo un poco y lo metió en un recipiente que contenía hielos, y Niall había jurado no haberlo visto cuando llego. Louis tomo un cubo de hielo entre su pulgar e índice y lo puso sobre la primer vertebra del cuello de Niall, haciendo que el rubio se erizara un poco ante la nueva sensación. Poco a poco Louis deslizo el hielo hasta llegar a donde llegaba la leche y volver a subir. Hasta que el pequeño cubo se deshizo entre sus dedos y la pálida piel de Niall.  
Louis tomo un segundo hielo y lo paso por detrás de la oreja de Niall, haciendo que su cabeza fuera hacia atrás. El hielo siguió su camino hasta la garganta descendió hasta uno de sus pezones haciendo que Niall moviera todo su cuerpo.   
Niall ahora en el pezón derecho tenía un cubo de hielo y en el otro la esponja con leche tibia. Dos sensaciones diferentes en un mismo momento para un solo cuerpo.  
—Niall es hora de pasar a algo más caliente.  
—de hecho será algo más frio— dijo Liam sonriendo corrigiendo lo que se hermano mayor había dicho.  
Liam tiro de Niall hacia él y Louis hizo que este levantara su trasero. Ahora Niall estaba en cuatro. Frente a el Liam, quien con su pulgar recorría su suave labio inferior, y justo detrás de él, su hermano mayor, Louis, tocando las mejillas de su culo expuesto.  
— ¿Te gustaría besarme Niall? —le pregunto Liam, quien estaba tan cerca sintiendo prácticamente el aliento del menor.  
Niall se hecho sobre los labios de su hermano lamiendo el labio superior y chupando el inferior y lo raspo ligeramente con los dientes para luego dejarlo en libertad y meter su lengua en la boca de Liam. Liam lo premio con un pequeño gemido Beso a su hermano con ganas. Lo amaba. Amaba cada sensación que él le proporcionaba y con un beso intentaba pagar todo eso.   
Liam acaricio ambos lados de la cara de Niall con ambas manos y luego a través de su sedoso cabello. Respiro el olor de Niall, y sonrió, rica bondad e inocencia salía del menor.  
Tras él, estaba Louis, besando los bancos glúteos de Niall mientras deslizaba cubos de hielo en su coxis. La polla de Niall se balanceaba entre sus piernas como una exótica fruta tropical, madura y lista para ser cosechada. Louis pasó un cubo de hielo por su escroto hasta dejarlo en la cabeza del rosado pene que colgaba entre sus piernas. La sensación era abrumadora.  
—Uhh— gimió Niall. Cuando sintió un beso más cerca de la raja de su culo expuesto.   
—Eso es Louis— lo esas llevando a otro nivel. Dijo Liam sin separarse de los labios del menor.  
Era difícil concentrarse con Liam besándolo y Louis haciendo locuras en su parte trasera.  
Se estaba volviendo loco.  
Louis estiro su cabeza un poco y Niall se movió, facilitando el incómodo ángulo en el que se encontraba, dejando que Louis aspirara su suave pene. El deslizo la lengua alrededor de las bolas de Niall, disfrutando el sabor salado y a leche que aún quedaba entre las arrugas de su escroto. Disfruto de la textura y del vello que comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más espeso.  
Arrastro la lengua hacia arriba, corriéndola por la pequeña piel detrás de las bolas ¿Realmente iba a hacer esto? Bueno, ¿Por qué no? el imaginaba que sería muy bueno sentir la deliciosa y húmeda lengua de Niall sobre su trasero. Él podía hacerlo.  
Vamos Louis solo hazlo. Lo disfrutaras tanto como él.  
Louis, se obligó a tomar una profunda respiración y luego hundió la lengua en el culo de Niall.  
Niall abrió la boca y casi brinco, dejando la boca de Liam a un lado.   
—¡Oh Dios! —Grito Niall — ¡oh!  
Ese fue todo el estímulo que necesitaba Louis. Agarro a Niall por las caderas y enterró su rostro en el culo del menor, devorándolo seriamente. Niall volvió a besar a Liam concentrándose en toda la cantidad de saliva que su hermano le pasaba durante el beso.  
Louis volvió a chupar el pene de Niall, mientras metía un dedo en el interior del menor, llevándolo a un nuevo mundo lleno de sensaciones extrañas mientras. De vez en cuando trataba de intercalar su dedo con la legua o ambos.  
Louis torció el dedo y golpeo ese lugar en el interior de Niall, haciéndolo gritar y nuevamente abandonar la boca de Liam.  
Atrapado en entre el húmedo calor de la boca de Liam y la legua de Louis pegada en su botón rosa del ano.  
Se iba a correr en cualquier momento.   
Louis volvió a meter su lengua dentro de Niall.  
Los sonidos que Niall hizo eran diferentes a cualquiera que Liam o Louis hubieran escuchado anteriormente.  
Agudos  
Desesperados  
Placenteros  
Niall se empujaba hacia atrás autoformándose con la lengua de su hermano mayor.  
Liam dejó de besarlo por un momento y tomo el pene de Niall, bombeando intensamente. La leche suave facilitaba todo.  
Louis lamio toda la raja y metió nuevamente su dedo torciéndolo en aquel lugar que hacía a Niall sentirse en el paraíso.  
Ahora Louis había dejado comer el pequeño agujero sosa. El ya no sentía la caliente lengua de su hermano. Ahora sentía frio.   
Louis había puesto un cubo de hielo en toda su entrada. Lo movía en círculos y lo presionaba de vez en cuando.  
Relájate Niall. Te gustara soltó Liam quien masturbaba al menor.   
Niall se trató de calmar y acostumbrar al frio. Su ano pasó de caliente a prácticamente estar frio.  
Louis presiono con más fuerza haciendo que esta vez Niall, se aferrara al cuello de Liam abrazándolo.  
Le ardía.  
La presión era cada vez más y el frio era casi insoportable. El mayor dejo de empujar cuando Niall soltó un grito desesperado cuando el hielo había desaparecido dentro de su ano.  
Niall ahora tenía un cubo de hielo en su ano. Metido. Se sentía frio quería llorar. Sentía vergüenza. Le dolía.  
Pero todo el malestar se fue cuando Louis volvió a lamer el ano por donde había desaparecido el hielo.  
Niall ahora se quedó quieto acostumbrándose a la incómoda sensación  
Frio y calor. Frio y calor. Frio y calor. Frio y calor.  
—Puja ahora Niall— le susurro Liam al oído.   
Y eso hizo.  
Sintió como el hielo era suavemente expulsado de su estrecho canal y tomado en la boca de su hermano mayor, quien rápidamente lo tomo en la boca y levantándose lo llevo a la boca de Liam.  
—No debes quedarte sin comer el culo de Niall— sonrió Louis.  
Liam lo tomo en la boca esperando a que se desasiera en la boca.  
Ahora Louis volvió a poner un nuevo pedazo de hielo en su ano empujándolo nuevamente hasta desaparecer.  
El proceso se repitió y todo fue más sencillo.  
Liam bombeo nuevamente el pene del menor, mientras con su otra mano tomaba el glande rosa y lo estimulaba con su dedo.  
Quiero orinar— soltó Niall por las cosquillas que Liam le producía cuando pasaba el pulgar por su glande.  
—hazlo — le dijo Louis.  
Líquido claro comenzó salir del pequeño agujero en la cabeza del pene de Niall calentando las manos de Liam quien no se inmuto en sacarlas, sino más bien disfrutaba de la cálida sensación. La orina se combinó con la leche mientras Niall tenía sus mejillas rojas.  
—Hay que caer algo nuevo— soltó Louis desde atrás, mientras se ponía de pie. —Ya me canse de meterle hielos en el culo— Dijo riendo.  
Liam tomo a Niall por debajo de las axilas levantándolo de pie. —Vamos al colchón viejo. —tengo una idea.  
Caminaron hasta el viejo colchón que aún no había secado por completo de la orina de hace unos días. Louis y Liam ubicaron las tres cámaras alrededor del colchón listos para obtener nuevo material.  
—¿Qué haremos?—pregunto Niall inquieto con su erección al aire libre y su ano aun cosquilleándole por la sensación de hace rato.  
Ya verán— dijo Liam acostándose en el colchón— Niall quiero que te sientes en mi cara. Quiero lamerte el ano.  
Liam tenía toda su verga al máximo esplendor. Louis podría jurar ver las venas brotadas incluso a través del boxer que aún no había retirado al igual que los calcetines.  
Liam descansaba sobre su espalda mientras con una mano sobaba su paquete por sobre la delgada tela del boxer.  
Niall lentamente se acercó posicionando cada pie a un lado de la cabeza de Liam y agachándose poco a poco hasta que su trasero estuvo en la cara de su hermano.   
Liam con sus manos separo las mejillas del culo, abriéndolo para sí mismo y metiendo la lengua en el estrecho agujero haciendo que Niall volviera a soltar gemidos.  
— ¡Santa lengua!....así. ¡Justo ahí!....Más profundo Liam.  
— ¿Y que se supone que hare yo?  
—Chúpale la verga a Liam— le dijo Niall, haciendo que el mayor se riera.  
Vamos Liam has lo que ordena Niall. No querrás que pase lo que paso el día de ayer. Además…Sé que te mueres por probarme la verga tanto como yo quiero comerme tu culo.  
Esas palabras dejaron a Louis incierto y más caliente de lo que ya estaba.  
Se acostó entre las piernas de Liam bajando el boxer el gran cuerpo de Liam estaba acostado y Niall sentado en su rostro viendo la próxima faena.  
Su polla era gigantesca.   
Eran tan hermosas.   
Enorme, dura y ya llorando. La toco. Era caliente, aterciopelada y estaba húmeda. Y la quería en su boca ¡Ya! La quería en su boca más de lo que alguna vez había querido algo.  
A medida que Louis acariciaba el eje de Liam, los ojos de Niall, mas azules que nunca brillaron ante la luz del foco.  
Louis pensó que no podía estar más excitado de lo que ya estaba, pero cuando rozo su lengua con la polla hizo que Liam soltara un gemido.  
Se sentía como si fuera a correrse en cualquier momento. Un toque más. Nada más.  
Louis movió las manos hacia el pecho de Liam jugando con sus marrones pezones. Liam gemía. Niall gemía. Louis gemía.  
Louis acaricio con la nariz la gran mata de vello oscuro que estaba en la base de aquel gran faro que se levantaba firme como un garrote. El olor de su pene era como whisky, ambrosia, sudor y semen. Liam flexiono sus caderas y su verga pego a Louis en la mejilla. Louis la agarro y la acarició con su nariz, manchándose la cara con presemen. En ese momento sumergió su lengua en la punta de la polla de Liam.   
Oh, Dios mío.  
El sabor era tan intenso, su esencia se reducía en uta gota de roció puro de Liam.  
Louis se lo bebió de un trago y lo emborracho.   
Envolvió a Liam, envolviendo sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de su polla y girando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza ensanchada con forma de hongo.  
— ¡Ahhh!— grito Liam, y Louis rio en torno al duro pene. Dándole un poco de roce con los dientes.  
— ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh!— aparentemente Liam lo estaba disfrutando. Disfrutaba la mamada de su hermano mayor. Louis apretó sus bolas con una mano libre. Paso la lengua desde la parte inferior del pene hasta lamer la cabeza. Louis succiono hasta el fondo, vaciando sus mejillas apretó los labios alrededor del ancho de la verga de Liam y comenzó a chupar con espero.  
Louis trago la polla de su hermano. Su polla deslizándose contra su boca. Degustando del sabor y del olor que solo su viril hermano podía ofrecerle.  
Liam ya había logrado meter toda la legua en el ano de Niall lamiendo las profundidades del menor mientras este seguía rojo dando pequeños saldos clavando la lengua de su hermano aún más en su interior.  
Lo siguiente que supo fue que los chorros de semen salieron de su pene, haciendo que la lengua de Liam sintiera las contracciones de su ano con cada chorro que expulsaba.  
Louis mantuvo la succión mientras pasaba la lengua de arriba y abajo, prestando especial atención a la base de la cabeza.  
El abdomen de Liam se estremeció debajo de las manos de Louis, el hizo nuevos ruidos y la siguiente cosa que Louis supo es que la polla que tenía en su boca disparo contra el techo de su garganta. Louis lo bebió codiciosamente, chupándolo.  
Lamio y ordeño el eje con sus labios y lengua.  
Cuando Liam se suavizo, Louis lo dejo que se resbalara fuera de su boca.  
Louis fue el siguiente quien empujo amablemente fuera del camino a Niall, que apenas se recobraba del orgasmo.  
—Ahora disfruta de la leche de tu hermano mayor— dijo Louis sentándose en el pecho de Liam y masturbándose en su cara.  
Pasaron menos de diez segundos y el olor a semen fresco de sus hermanos lo estimulo más y los chorros de tibia esperma salieron a chorros bañando la frente, cejas, nariz y boca de su hermano quien impaciente abrió la boca para disfrutar del sabor ácido y dulce del semen. Abrió la boca recogiendo un par de chorros y lamiendo con ansias la cabeza del pene del mayor. Cosa a que aprovecho Louis para hundirse un poco más en la cálida boca de su hermano. Dándole de comer de su dulce esencia que quedaba en su tronco.


	8. Día 8 Centímetro a centímetro, aquello abre un  nuevo camino.

Día 8  
Centímetro a centímetro, aquello abre un nuevo camino.  
La señorita Ammerman tenía más poder que una simple chica que separaba citas y la anotaba en un librito. Ella tenía el control de falsificar documentos de gran importancia de índole ilícita y por aquello ganaba una dulce cantidad de dinero.   
El señor Horan llego 4 minutos antes de las 6 de la tarde, justo cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse ya todo le daba un color cálido y naranja y al mismo tiempo triste y lujubre al lugar que ya había visitado anteriormente. El llego en compañía de su mujer, quien era más pequeña y delgada. Dejaron su auto fuera y se introdujeron en el edificio en donde se encontrarían nuevamente con su amiga de años de confianza: Celia Ammerman. Ella ahora estaba en la recepción del Centro Local de Adopción de Niños Huérfanos (CLANH) y cuando se dio cuenta de que los señores Horan habían llegado, se dirigió a la oficina del señor Augustus Handcore.   
El CLANH era una oficina ubicada en el centro de la ciudad y aquí se encontraba toda la información de los 14 orfanatos oficiales del país. Aquí se encontraban documentos con los expedientes y fotos de cada uno de los niños que se encontraban sin padres. Tenían fichas de su físico, su altura, y de sus enfermedades, y la situación en la que habían estado cuando los encontraros. El CLANH se encargaba de cada año celebrar a los niños y hacer recolectas para mantener los orfanatos y una buena cantidad de dinero nunca les hacía mal, y para eso estaba el señor Horan. Que Los señores Horan se aproximaban, no era desconocidos para todos aquí que ellos habían donado una gran cantidad de dinero para el orfanato y que pagaban mucha cantidad por un niño. Ellos caminaba sin mirar a ningún lado simplemente se dejaban llegar a donde Celia les habían mandado.  
Cuando llegaron a la oficina número 42 ubicada en el tercer piso los recibió Augustus Handcore, quien rápidamente cerró el juego de cartas en su computador.  
— ¿Está todo listo?—pregunto la señora Horan  
—Por supuesto. Nosotros no podemos quedarles mal— Respondió Augustus en su defensa —Aquí está todo— dijo el acercando un gran sobre amarillo oscuro que rápidamente fue tomado por el señor Horan.  
Lo destapo, y saco dos nuevos pasaportes, cedulas con nuevos nombres, papeles de una adopción oficializada, records policiales totalmente limpios.   
— ¿Esto es todo lo que necesitamos?  
— Eso es todo. Ustedes de ahora en adelante serán el señor Rob Rosenbert la Señora Margaret Rosenbert. Todos los documentos están falsamente oficializados. Estas son sus nuevas identidades.  
Ellos asintieron moviendo su cabeza.  
—Me gusta mi nombre—Dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Dónde vemos el catálogo de chicos?  
—Oh, el catalogo. La señorita Celia se los traerá en unos minutos.  
—Tenemos prisa.  
—Lo sé. Pero créanme, no son los únicos que adoptan niños, así que un poco de paciencia.  
—Te hemos pagado casi 750.000.000 dólares por 6 chicos hasta ahora y no puedes hacer una maldita copia de un catálogo.  
— ¿En qué inviertes e dinero?  
Él se sentía incómodo desde detrás del escritorio — Pues hemos comprado y mejorado los alimentos. Ellos necesitan vitaminas, comida, alimentos y ropas. Además de eso, ellos como cualquier otro chico de su edad se enferman, y necesitamos las medicinas. Tomen en cuenta, señor Horan, que también ellos juegan. Hemos comprado más espacio y hemos ampliado 7 orfanatos y en la actualidad cada niño tiene su propia cama y la ropa necesaria. Yo creo que 750.000.000 dólares han sido de gran ayuda para los niños y para todos los que trabajamos aquí y se le agradece por eso, pero por ahora tenemos prioridades mayores que tener una copia de un “maldito” catalogo.  
Celia llegó 3 minutos más tardes con el catalogo que ya habían conocido con anterioridad.  
Lo pusieron en el escritorio y rápidamente tanto Celia como Augustus comenzaron a hacer recomendaciones. Hacían ver a las niñas y niños como los mejores del mundo. Pero el señor Horan quedo fascinado con la belleza de un joven niño ubicado en la página veintisiete del catálogo.  
— Quiero este.  
— ¿Esta seguro señor Horan?  
—Muy seguro.  
Celia escribió el numero ubicado en la parte inferior de la foto del niño y cerró el catalogo. Al señor Horan no le gustaba ver más rostros después de que ya había hecho su elección.  
—Ahora me debo retirar a hacer informes y algunos documentos con sus nuevos nombre que oficialicen la adopción. También debo separar al niño y avisar al Orfanato #5 que ustedes irán por el dentro de dos días. Allá los recibirán y podrán llevarse al niño— dijo Celia retirándose amablemente.  
Louis miró hacia abajo a los pies de Niall. En sus diminutos, pálidos y femeninos pies, el muchacho llevaba unas sandalias baratas de plástico, por lo menos tres tallas más grandes y los dedos de sus pequeños pies se veían más como los de una mujer que como los de un hombre. Sus pies descalzos con esmalte de color rosa en las uñas, de alguna manera parecían entrañables y vulnerables.   
Parecía ridículamente tierno.   
Se veía lo suficientemente bien como para comérselo.  
Liam se puso de pie, irritado consigo mismo. El chico estaba bajo su piel. Liam se sentía atraído por los hombres y había sido durante tanto tiempo como podía recordar. Definitivamente no estaba fuera, de todas formas, ni siquiera podía imaginar los comentarios que sus compañeros harían si lo supieran. Liam tenía una reputación de ser duro como una roca. Un jugador de soccer en su escuela, era alto, bien parecido, de hombros anchos y musculoso  
Louis y Liam rieron al ver las uñas de los pies de Niall bañadas por el esmalte rosa escarchado que este se había puesto.  
—Quiero que me vean orinar— dijo Louis dirigiéndose al baño. Y cuando Liam y Niall llegaron junto a él, este comenzó.  
Louis levantó la enorme camiseta y empujó hacia abajo sus pantalones cortos. Liam podía ver que había descartado los enormes bóxers naranjas y la idea de que sólo una fina capa de tela cubría su desnudo culo hizo que el pene de Liam se removiera de nuevo. Entonces Louis sacó su polla y la boca de Liam quedó completamente seca.  
La polla de Louis era grande y comenzaba a ponerse dura como roca. Comenzaba con el mismo color crema que su piel, pero a medida que se endurecía, se tornó de un color rojo intenso, erguida frente a unos rizos oscuros, con un tamaño muy respetable, pero no tan grande como la de Liam. Louis se preguntó por un momento si Liam estaba teniendo una erección. Niall vio a Liam avergonzado cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Una chispa saltó a través de la corta distancia que los separaba. Louis se ruborizó a un rojo profundo y sonreía con una sonrisa dulce, un poco avergonzada, se encogió de hombros y rápidamente se subió los pantalones. De ninguna manera podría orinar con su polla estando erecta. Tirando de los pantalones cortos sólo empeoró las cosas cuando los pantalones cortos formaron una tienda de campaña que se elevaba frente a su cuerpo. La cubrió con sus manos.  
—Lo siento— dijo con voz alarmada. —No puedo.  
Louis se pasó la mano por la cara y miró a Liam. Su fuerza de voluntad estaba siendo puesta a prueba sin duda. Arrojando su camiseta, cruzó la distancia entre ellos en tres pasos. Sujetó a Liam del brazo con fuerza, lo empujó hacia la pared y cerró la puerta tras él.  
—Dios. Eres tan caliente y lindo. Hagamos cosas mientras Niall nos mira— sonó Liam como una suplica.  
—Cállate— Louis lo agarró y lo arrastró hacia adelante a sus brazos. Cubrió la boca de Liam con la suya, metiendo su lengua en el interior de la boca del chico, probándolo. Sus bocas se fundieron, encerradas en un beso desesperado que no daba señales de terminar. Los labios de Louis eran tan suaves y dulces que la polla de Liam pedía ser liberada de los confines de sus pantalones ajustados. Presionó su polla contra Louis, aún sin romper el beso, no quería que terminara, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, despacio, calientes, sensuales y seductoras.  
Louis hizo un pequeño y suave gemido, pero Liam se negaba a dejarlo ir, moviendo las manos hacia abajo para acunar su dulce culo y amasarlo con las manos. Sin embargo se negó a liberar su boca, Liam pasó una mano alrededor deslizándola bajo los pantalones cortos. Rápidamente encontró su objetivo saltando con entusiasmo a su tacto. Empezó a acariciarlo lentamente, frotando su pulgar contra la cabeza en un movimiento sensual.   
Niall, veía la escena real mientras acariciaba su erección sobre el pantalón.  
El joven se retorció y trató de gritar contra su boca. Los gemidos que el mayor hacía enviaron un disparo a través de la columna de Liam y hacia sus bolas. Liam lo acariciaba más fuerte y más rápido, no dejó la presión hasta que el chico comenzó a sacudir sus caderas. Louis hizo un sonido desesperado cuando su semen se disparó fuera de su polla. Liam cubrió el disparo con su mano, sosteniendo al chico con la otra mano, mientras las rodillas del mayor se debilitaban. Se quejó en voz alta y Liam lo acomodó en el asiento del inodoro.   
Liam, estiro su mano hasta dejarla a solo centímetros del pálido y sonrojado rostro de Niall, quien vivazmente saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer todo el líquido blanco de la mano de Liam. La dulce esencia picaba y endulzaba su lengua mientras tragaba.  
Las cámaras estaban ubicadas en tres partes del baño, y tenían buena iluminación. Ahora, era el turno de Niall de disfrutar.  
Centímetro a centímetro, aquello abre un camino, era el mensaje que había recibido hace tan solo 5 minutos antes de ver como Louis era masturbado pro Liam, ya sabía lo que venía. Lo iban a penetrar y su rostro expresaba una emoción agradable.  
Pero todo su emoción se fue al caño cuando Louis solo le mostro unos consoladores, vibradores y unos tapones anales que usarían estas últimas horas del día para disfrutar.  
Louis desabrochó la correa de Niall y tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo. —Niall es un hermano hermoso. Eres caliente también. ¿Nadie te dijo eso? Tan pequeño, delicado y dulce. No lo podía creer cuando llegaste a nosotros por primera vez.   
—Nunca había visto un chico tan lindo como tú— dijo Liam mientras se desnudaba por completo frente al menor— Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, cuando mis padres lograron adoptarte para darte una vida mejor Niall.  
—Te amamos mucho pequeño— dijo Louis.   
—Yo también estoy feliz de que me hayan adoptado. Ustedes son muy buenos conmigo. Me dan la comida y me hacen sentir mucho placer— Decía Niall entusiasmado ya que nunca había tenido una buena vida como ahora. Nunca le habían gustado los chicos, pero al estar con dos galanes como Liam y Louis su cuerpo y mente habían cedido ante la calentura.  
Liam ayudó en un esfuerzo por quitarle la ropa, y pronto estaba desnudo, como Louis, su propia polla empujando en contra de Niall mientras agarraba el pequeño y lindo culo tirando de él más cerca. — ¿Hablas mucho todo el tiempo?.  
—Por lo general lo hago. Lo siento mucho. Me callo. No puedo creer que me vayan a meter esas cosas en el culo.  
Liam lo levantó sobre sus pies y lo llevo hasta el viejo colchón que tenían en el sótano, arrastrándose rápidamente sobre él. —Bueno, créelo, mi pequeño Nialler. Ahora cállate y pásame el dildo que está en la mesa de al lado y el lubricante.   
Las pupilas de Niall se agrandaron, pero obediente le entregó los elementos y observó con fascinación cuando Liam deslizó el condón sobre su miembro hinchado. Las piernas de Niall se abrieron y él acercó un dedo para tocar el consolador que tenía Liam en la mano con reverencia  
—Es tan grande— dijo. —Nunca he tomado algo en mi trasero antes.  
Liam sonrió como un lobo esparciendo un poco de lubricante sobre el consolador antes de tomar una gran cantidad del mismo y pasarla por el interior del agujero rosado y limpio de Niall, usando sus dedos para estirarlo de par en par y lubricarlo. Niall respiró con fuerza y empujó hacia él, pero Louis palmeó la dura como roca polla de Liam y se inclinó para besar la cabeza.  
—Cálmate, Niall. Trate de relajarte. Vamos a tomar esto agradable y lento.  
Levantó las piernas de Niall y se inclinó de nuevo, observando el tentador culo. Sosteniendo sus manos debajo de sus caderas, se inclinó hacia el placentero agujero, donde quería estar. Niall lloriqueó cuando la punta del consolador empujó hacia él.  
—Empújate hacia atrás un poco Niall. Sí, justo así. Ahora relájate para mí. Eso es todo, agradable y lento. Dime si esto es demasiado.  
—No, lo quiero. Sigue metiéndome la cosa esa" Suspiró Niall.  
Liam avanzó lentamente, llenándolo con aquel aparato y empujando hacia atrás, lentamente y sin duda, yendo más profundo cada vez. Se dio cuenta cuando golpeó la próstata de Niall a la perfección. Niall chilló como una niña pequeña y jadeó con fuerza.  
—Oh, Dios mío—, exclamó. —Justo ahí...sí, justo ahí... ¡Dios mío!.  
Liam sonrió cuando Niall arqueó la espalda y trató de mantener su cuerpo en el mismo ángulo así las sensaciones no terminarían.  
Louis sonreía y a pesar de lo caliente que era la escena su pene no mostraba erección alguna, así que tomando la videocámara se acercó a la escena y grabo todo.  
— ¿Te gusta así?— Liam jugaba con él, acariciándolo y luego retrocediéndolo perversamente, hasta que Niall estaba a punto de gritar de frustración.  
—Por favor, por favor, Liam.  
—Por favor, qué, Niall ¿Esto?— Lo acarició y lo sostuvo muy profundo por un momento, mientras Niall debajo de él se estremecía. — ¿Y esto?  
—Oh, Jesús, ¡oh, sí, sí!  
Retrocedió lentamente y esperó hasta que Niall se retorciera de nuevo, rogándole. Echó un vistazo a esos hermosos ojos, presionándose firmemente a él mientras jugaba con él y esos labios deliciosos se separaban para mostrar su lengua rosada.   
De repente, él no quería jugar más. Liam golpeó con fuerza, empujando más rápido y más duro, llenándolo y haciéndolo gruñir de placer y dolor mientras el aparato se introducía en el por completo. Niall lanzó un grito y se corrió de forma explosiva, su semen se disparó y empapó el pecho de Liam. Liam rio, y Cayó sobre el pecho de Niall y olisqueó un poco el calor de Niall, ambos cuerpos quedaron adheridos con la pegajosa corrida.  
Liam se quedó con el consolador metido en Niall y espero que el recuperara el aliento antes de sacarlo de Niall  
—Todo tuyo Louis— dijo Liam.  
Louis se aproximó y arrastro a Niall al baño   
Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para abrir la ducha y empujó a Niall dentro, se unió a él y encendió el agua tan caliente como podía soportarla. Se rió de Niall, mientras trataba de alejarse del vaporoso chorro y tiró de él en sus brazos para mantenerlo cerca.   
Tomando su boca en otro de sus largos y lentos besos, los cuales comenzaba a disfrutar más y más con este muchacho, tomó su tiempo amasando ese lindo y pequeño trasero de burbuja que llenaba su corazón. Después de unos minutos de besos, tomó ambas pollas en una mano, deslizando lentamente su mano sobre ambas. Las rodillas de Niall se debilitaron, y se apoyó en su hermano mayor. Louis lo levantó, con sus manos alrededor de su cintura y moliendo sus pollas juntas. Incapaz de soportarlo más, giró a Niall, se inclinó sobre él y metió su polla entre esos dulces y tiernos muslos. Usando la fricción de las piernas de Niall embistió con fuerza, lo jodió, machacándolo, incapaz de ir despacio y viniéndose otra vez después de sólo unos pocos empujes rápidos.  
Cuando recuperó el aliento, movió la cabeza de Niall y le susurró al oído. "¿Lo ves Nialler? A veces sólo toma un minuto cuando estás muy excitado."  
Niall murmuró algo incomprensible y Louis rió en voz baja. Apagó el agua y se secó. Luego se volvió y utilizó la misma toalla para secar a Niall. Tiró la toalla en la bañera y sacó al chico con él. Cayeron en la cama juntos, con Liam pasando sus brazos alrededor de Niall y acariciando con su pequeña nariz el cuello de Louis. El último pensamiento coherente de Niall fue lo suave que era la piel de los brazos de Liam y lo mucho que le gustaba la sensación de los suaves brazos que lo rodeaban.  
—Hay que ir de compras, así que no se duerman. En cinco minutos debemos ir— les dijo Liam.  
Los tres estaban desnudos, tocándose, probándose y en menos de 3 minutos Liam ya tenía una erección que fue acariciada por Louis, quien se rio por la cantidad de presemen que este producía. Su mano ya brillaba y estaba húmeda y pegajosa.  
No sintió vergüenza al llevársela a la boca y reír ante la mirada asustada de Niall.  
— ¿Qué? Sabe bien, dijo el mayor encogiendo sus hombros mientras miraba a Liam, Quien estaba orgulloso de sus dos hermanos.  
—Niall, ponte en cuatro. Quiero enseñarle a Louis algo.  
Niall se dio vuelta y se puso tal como le había dicho Liam, dejando al aire libre su entrada rosa. Liam, quien ya había tenido contacto con aquella entrada, paso un dedo sobre esta, haciendo que Niall contrajera rápidamente su ano.   
Lo siguiente que sintió el menor, fue una tibia lengua reclamando su camino hacia adentro, humedeciéndolo todo. Abriendo espacio para algo nuevo. La sensación de tener una lengua lamiendo aquella parte tan vulnerable y llena de terminaciones nerviosas le provocaba espasmos y ganas de desmayarse, pero fue fuerte y resistió aún más cuando sintió una nueva lengua lamer una nalga.  
Era Louis, quien quiera lamer ahora.  
Louis, fue más salvaje y con sus dedos separo las mejillas y clavo su boca en todo el ano de Niall lavándolo y disfrutando del sabor que este le proporcionaba.  
—Debemos ir al supermercado, no podemos hacer esto ahora— dijo Liam. Antes aquellas palabras Niall, se sintió triste. Quería seguir aquí y que sus hermanos le lamieran el ano aún más.  
Escucho unas risitas tras de él y sintió algo nuevo frio y baboso introduciéndose en él.  
Le estaban metiendo algo nuevo, algo más grande que lo anterior.  
Y lo peor de todo era que no era un pene real.  
El tapón anal se abría espacio entre las mejillas rosadas y rompía ligeramente el ano de Niall y cuando estaba completamente dentro sintió satisfacción ya que estaba segura. El tapo estaba dentro de él y algo lo sostenía por fuera, haciendo al mismo tiempo que no se saliera ni que se introdujera más.  
Niall estaba rojo al sentir algo tan grande dentro de él.   
Liam, le puso de pie, y le pido que caminara. Aquel aparato le rozaba la próstata, cada que daba un paso, y sentía placer generarse desde su trasero.  
Dios esto era increíble.  
—Ahora, ponte ropa limpia que iremos de compra.  
Niall se quejó asustado un poco, pero Liam le explico que el tapón estaba seguro y que no debía preocuparse.  
Se vistieron, se perfumaron, caminaron hasta el centro comercial para torturar más a Niall, quien cada cien pasos se detenía por que la cosa esa le daba placer al caminar.  
Mientras compraban, parecía que sus hermanos demoraban más de lo normal.   
Niall tenía apretado los músculos de su ano porque tenía miedo de que esa cosa se saliera de él. Una o dos señoras le preguntaron acercándose al pequeño Nialler quien se agarraba el estómago.  
Louis se acercaba rápidamente y les explicaba que Niall se había excedido al comer golosinas y chocolates al mismo tiempo.  
Niall no aguantaba más. Tenía una gran erección y esa cosa parecía tener vida propia dentro de sí. Incluso si no caminaba, sentía como claramente el tapón se movía.  
—Ya no aguanto, dijo tomando el brazo de Liam. Necesito que me saquen eso.  
—No haría Niall. Estamos en el supermercado— le explico Liam, mientras sostenía una caja de cereal en las manos.  
—Por favor. Es que ya no lo aguanto— dijo Niall con lágrimas. Sentiría mucha vergüenza si esa cosa se salía o si tenía un orgasmo y manchaba sus pantalones.  
Louis tomo a Niall de la mano y lo llevo al sector menos visitado del supermercado. Las verduras y frutas.  
En la sección de bananas y guineos de exportación Louis le bajo los pantalones y le retico el tapón. Niall sintió alivio al momento que retiraron aquella cosa de su culo.  
Liam vio la necesidad que tenía Niall ahora, ya que su penecito estaba parado y baboso. Lo tomo en sus dedos y comenzó a pajearlo. Ahí, con los pantalones abajo se empujaba contra los dedos de Niall. Louis por reojo vio a un señor de unos 45 años calvo y medio regordete, ver la escena de dos chicos masturbando a su hermano menor. El señor siguió mirando hasta que Niall dejo salir chorro tras chorro de esperma manchando la fruta. Él señor se tocaba por sobre el pantalón mientras veía como Louis sostenía a su hermano de no caer.  
Al final le subieron el pantalón y no compraron nada. Resulto que todo era una idea planeada por Liam.  
Mientras salían, Liam pidió quedarse cerca del supermercado y esperaron unos minutos.  
Y sí.  
Efectivamente.  
7 minutos después salió el viejo gordo, con una funda de bananos en la mano.


	9. DIA 9 Me gusta ir a la estación de vez en cuando para ver pasar los trenes.

DIA 9  
Me gusta ir a la estación de vez en cuando para ver pasar los trenes.  
EL Señor Horan tenía una enorme sonrisa cuando por fin pudieron ver al pequeño. Él se encontraba lejos de todos los niños recolectando hojas secas de plantas que luego pegaba en una libreta con cinta adhesiva.  
—Lleva haciendo eso desde hace ya varios meses. Ha recolectado muchas hojas diferentes.  
—Es hermoso— dijo la señora Horan  
—Lo es— dijo la cuidadora— También es muy educado, muy limpio y ordenado. Y tiene muy buenos modales.  
—Estaremos encantados de tener a alguien como el dentro de nuestra familia.  
La cuidadora se acercó a donde estaba el chico sentado.  
—Hola— dijo su cuidadora —Ellos han venido a buscarte.   
El chico, desde donde estaba sentado miro a los señores Horan y sonrió ampliamente. Él estaba ansioso de pertenecer a una familia y ese día había llegado.  
Niall aquella tarde había recibido el acertijo en un lugar muy notorio como para ser buscado. El papel estaba en la pantalla del computador de Louis. “Me gusta ir a la estación de vez en cuando para ver pasar los trenes”. Lo había encontrado y había reído cuando no había comprendido que tenía que ver un tren en esto. Se dio cuenta de que ya no era tan difícil tratar de encontrarlos. Eso lo puso a pensar y lo hizo feliz. Tenía a los hermanos más guapos y buenos que haya conocido alguna vez.  
Mientras jugaba War Song y escuchaba el disco completo de Lady gaga a un volumen considerable, se dio cuenta de una carpeta nueva en el escritorio de la Pc. Estaba encriptado y no tenía acceso a ella.   
Supo que eran sus videos.   
¿Sus hermanos lo grababan para luego ellos darse placer a solas?  
Pero Niall estaba equivocado. En aquella carpeta se encontraban una cantidad de videos de diferentes chicos que alguna vez habían sido parte de la familia.  
—Niall ¿Estás Listo?— escucho gritar a Louis desde la parte inferior de la casa.  
—Sí. Ya bajo.  
Reía mientras bajaba las escaleras. Sus hermanos estaban ahí abajo. Habían llegado de jugar soccer con sus amigos de la universidad. Louis tenía una mano sobando la notoria erección mientras Liam estaba bebiéndose una botella de agua. Amos estaba sudados, rojos, y calientes. Louis tenía algo de césped en su cabeza y olían a humedad.  
—¿Me van a coger cierto?  
—Ya veremos— sonrió Liam dejando la botella de agua a un lado y quitándose la camiseta.  
Aunque ya casi era mitad de la tarde, Louis le pregunto a Niall si tenía hambre o sed, y se sintió aliviado cuando dijo que no. hizo un gesto a Niall señalando el sótano para que lo siguiera mientras se quitaba la camiseta como lo había hecho Liam.  
Abrió la puerta— Ponte cómodo. Si gustas ya vete desnudando o quédate en bóxers.  
Niall hizo caso y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón corto y lo ajo. Saco su camiseta también. Liam se quedó viendo a Niall completamente desnudo en medio del sótano cerca del colchón que habían usado, meado y manchado veces anteriores.  
Niall se había quitado toda su ropa y estaba desnudo iluminado bajo la luz de la lámpara colgante. Su pequeño y delgado cuerpo era como un sueño húmedo y caliente hecho realidad y Liam estaba sin palabras. Él estaba enamorado de Niall. Estaba a tan solo metros del chico más caliente que el había visto alguna vez en su vida.  
Louis camino detrás de Niall junto al colcho. Puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del menor y este apoyo la cabeza contra su pecho mientras Liam miraba y su polla comenzaba llenarse de sangre —Gracias por quererme tanto— soltó Liam mientras se acercaba y tomaba el pezón de Louis en sus labios. El mordió, lamio y chupo el sudor que se encontraba impregnado en su tetilla mientras que Liam se acercaba ahora hacia ellos.  
Liam se apresuró a bajarse los pantalones y quedarse en bóxers. Su tranca ya estaba erecta y dirigida hacia la derecha. En la punta, Niall y Louis divisaron manchas amarillas de orina y presemen, posiblemente de la mañana. Louis siempre se rio de que con el mínimo movimiento erótico, la polla de Liam comenzaba a auto lubricarse. Eso era divertido para el mayor de todos –Yo los quiero mucho a ambos— volvió a repetir Niall, dejando a un lado el pezón de Louis. Su pene estaba erecto rosando una de las piernas de Louis y detrás de Niall estaba Liam pegando su gran y gorda erección en el trasero de burbuja del menor.  
—apestan muchachos dijo Niall dando la vuelta y clavando su nariz en el pecho velludo de Liam. Aprovecho para sacar la lengua y lamer aquellos vellos que estaban apareciendo en el pecho de su hermano anterior.  
Niall pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y restregó su nariz por el cuello de Liam. Liam comenzaba a pensar en esto como un movimiento típico de Niall y uno podía acostumbrarse rápidamente a que lo olisquean. Eso hacia todo un poco más íntimo. Liam se acostó en el colchón y Niall restregó su cuerpo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Liam, con las piernas a los costados de su cintura y se inclinó para presionar sus labios contra los de Liam por un beso. Liam había besado antes a hombres y mujeres, pero nunca había besado a nadie como lo hacía con Niall. Besar era una palabra demasiado suave para lo que pasaba entre ellos cuando sus labios se juntaban. Se amaban. Habría que añadir unas pocas palabras adicionales como extraordinario, asombroso, incluso que cambia la vida, porque eso era lo que sucedía con Liam. El barrido lento de la lengua de Niall sobre la suya, seguido por las pequeñas probadas y mordiscos  
Mientras Niall prestaba toda su atención a los labios de Liam lo volvió salvaje. Nunca antes había estado tan atraído por un chico como Niall, pero no había otros chicos como Niall. Era único en su clase.  
Liam se frotó contra él, y Niall lo imitó. Liam quitó su propio boxer y se lo arrojo a Louis quien rápidamente lo olisqueo acercándoselo a la cara. Louis fue el siguiente en acercarse al colchón ubicado en el suelo y puso su mano alrededor de la polla de Niall, deslizando su mano lentamente arriba y abajo. Niall gemía contra sus labios, se retorcía y meneaba su dulce y pequeño culo en el regazo de Liam. Goteaba líquido pre—seminal. Louis cubrió sus dedos con este y pasó su mano entre las piernas de Niall frotando el pequeño agujero apretado, lubricándolo, empujó sus dedos dentro y los movió de arriba a abajo. Niall gemía y se retorcía en su regazo. Finalmente Liam liberó la boca de Niall y Niall fue capaz de gritar su placer.  
Louis se centró en la entrada apretada del menor, a pesar de que ayer había tenido un tapón metido, el ano seguía cerrado por completo. Louis se acercó y con la boca en forma de O, chupo y lamio aquel punto dulce del menor que provocaba grandes descargas eléctricas que subían por su columna mientras seguía frotándose contra la polla enorme de Liam.  
Amaba cuando sus hermanos le daban un beso negro. Ahora estaba Louis detrás de él abriendo sus nalgas mientras trabajaba aquella estrecha y cerrada apertura. Louis metía y sacaba sus dedos estimulando y empujando contra su próstata mientras trataba de follarlo con la lengua al mismo tiempo. Por unos segundos Louis se alejó y beso a Liam, quien estaba acostado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras Niall le comía las tetas grandes y velludas.  
Liam sintió el amargo, pero dulce sabor de Niall en los labios de Louis quien jugaba con su lengua dentro de su boca. Los labios de Louis estaban salados, seguro era por el sudor que había bañado su cuerpo luego del partido de futbol en cancha abierta.  
—¿Liam podría lamer tus axilas?— pregunto Niall dejando un hilillo de baba desde su labio inferior hacia la teta hinchada de Liam.  
—Todas tuyas— dijo mientras acomodaba más sus brazos detrás de la nuca. En ese momento Niall clavo su cara en la axila velluda de Liam que aún estaba húmeda y tenía aquella humedad tibia que tanto le gustaba. Aspiraba por su nariz y por su boca. Amaba sentir esos vellos castaños tratando de entrar en su boca. No se resistió mas y abrió la boca pasando la lengua de abajo hacia arriba, una y otra vez mientras Liam trataba de contener las cosquillas que aquello le provocaba  
El vello bajo el brazo de Liam aún está húmedo, rico en su sudor. Sus vellos son más suaves aquí que en el pubis, y el aroma es más fuerte, casi más nítido.  
A Niall le gusta olfatear la mata de vello que se esconde bajo el brazo de Liam quien orgulloso de sí mismo lo empuja hacia arriba. Disfruta lamiendo el almizcle y el complejo aroma de sudor y de sexo de la piel de Liam  
No es el sudor o sexo, es un propósito y una razón. Niall solo quiere complacerse a sí mismo disfrutando de las más sucias fantasías con sus hermanos, y sí que lo está disfrutando ahora.  
Ahora, el que se acerca a su otra axila es Louis. A Louis nunca le gustaron estas guarradas, sin embargo, con el paso de los días, comenzó a disfrutar que el hombre es poseedor de olores que son capaces de llevarlo a un mundo aun no descubierto de placer. Ahí, en la axila de Liam es todo tan suave, caliente un lugar secreto y escondido bajo sus brazos. Liam descansa con sus brazos detrás mordiendo sus labios mientras Liam se alimenta de su axila izquierda y Niall de la derecha. Se nota que Liam está disfrutando por que puede escuchar claramente los suspiros de Liam por encima de sus propios gemidos. Aquellas pequeñas lamidas envían escalofríos hacia las tetillas y pecho de Liam. Le encanta alimentar a sus hermanos de esta forma.  
Aquí no hay ninguna razón para retirar sus caras del suave vello húmedo enmarcado en la axila de Liam. No quieren alejar sus narices de ahí. Ambos quieren vivir con la esencia física de él. Recordarlo con cada inhalación, que por ahora eso único que puede oler de su hermano, el espesor del sabor salado.   
Ahora el sabor cambia y es extraño, algo artificial que se adhiere a los pelos a lo largo de la axila de Liam. Seguramente son los restos del desodorante barato que se había rociado en la mañana.   
Louis frota su lengua sobre la axila para tratar de eliminar cualquier sabor artificial. Él quiere el olor natural. El aroma propio de Liam. Se traga lo ácido y amargo del desodorante y lame ampliamente por el centro de la axila de Liam, arrastrando su cara sobre la mata húmeda de vellos mientras siente en su lengua la humedad del sudor salado llenando su boca con el sabor de Liam.  
Acostados en el colchón, Liam sintió que Louis sacudía la mano de Niall, tirando de él para que se acercara. Vio cómo Louis empujaba a Niall en sus brazos y acercaba sus labios para besarlo. Louis hizo un gran show de besos con Niall. Liam vio incluso la lengua de Louis pasar por los labios hinchados de Niall acariciándolos.  
Estaba sorprendido de que no estaba enojado de que otro hombre estuviera besando a Niall. Y estaba aún más sorprendido de estar excitado por la vista de Louis haciéndolo. Sus hermanos besándose nuevamente.  
Liam se rió entre dientes cuando Louis levantó la cabeza y miró a Niall. —Tenemos planes para ti, sexy. Liam y yo vamos a darte tanto que no podrás caminar durante una semana —dijo Louis.  
Liam estaba acostado, Niall estaba en cuatro sobre el con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras volvió a sentir que Louis hurgaba en su ano.  
—Niall mírame— dijo Liam haciendo que el menor abriera sus ojos y lo mirara. –Solo trata de relajarte y soportar. Al principio dolerá, pero luego disfrutaras. Louis te follara primero, y luego yo. ¿De acuerdo?  
—De acuerdo— dijo Niall sonriendo.  
Con los dedos cubiertos de lubricante, Louis bordeó el agujero de Niall, trabajando rápidamente en su interior mientras se ubicaba tras él. Con una mano en la espalda de Niall, lo fijó firmemente en su lugar mientras Liam lo abrazaba y besaba, Louis empujó su dolorosa erección en Niall. Golpeando duro contra el trasero de este, sus bolas hacían un sonido de palmadas cuando chocaban en la parte posterior de los muslos del menor. Niall gemía y solo sintió ardor que luego paso a ser placer. Louis temía lastimarlo, era difícil contenerse pero lo intentó hasta que escuchó la voz de Niall, ronca y suplicante.  
—Oh Jesús, oh Cristo, allí mismo. Justo ahí.  
—¿Ahora eres religioso? ¿Te gusta esto, bebé?— Louis estaba casi sin aliento mientras taladraba el ano de Niall, su voz era provocadora. Estaba emocionado por la respuesta de Niall. —¿Justo así? ¿Lo quieres así? Dime cuánto lo quieres, Niall.  
Liam podía sentir a Niall tratando de contener sus gemidos, tratando de controlar su orgasmo para no llegar demasiado rápido, por lo que sonrió e hizo una seña a Louis para que redoblara sus esfuerzos, haciendo que el mayor de todos retrocediera casi todo el camino para luego empujarse hasta la base de su polla y mantenerla allí, sólo un minuto, moviendo sus caderas alrededor hasta que Niall se puso rígido y empezó a gritar. Retrocedió casi todo el camino de nuevo y se contuvo a duras penas hasta que Niall comenzó a rogarle, meneando el trasero y tratando de retener la polla de Louis.  
Riendo, Louis se compadeció de él, embistiéndolo hasta que Niall gritó y se corrió a borbotones sobre el estómago de Liam, tan fuerte que su semen manchó hasta su cara. Louis se permitió liberarse, bombeando en Louis hasta llenarlo y cayó sobre él, cuando su cuerpo se calmó. Rodando a un costado, acomodó el cuerpo inerte de Niall sobre él. Ambos totalmente agotados luego de hacer el amor, se quedaron abrazados en el colchón.  
Liam no iba a desperdiciar aquel manjar que había expulsado Niall, lo tomo en sus dedos y lo llevo a su boca. Limpio todo su estómago y unas cuantas gotas espesas que habían caído en su pecho. Y las probó.   
Niall sabia delicioso.  
Se rio, y beso a Louis compartiendo la dulce semilla del menor.  
—Ahora es mi turno, dijo Liam levantándose un poco y moviendo su enorme y gruesa tranca frente a Louis.  
—Déjame lamerte— dijo Louis.  
—Déjanos— dijo Niall ya recuperándose del orgasmo.  
Liam espera que cualquiera que mirase no tuviera duda de que los dos hombres estaban enamorados de Niall al mismo tiempo. Louis en la parte delantera, Liam la parte posterior, Niall presionado entre ellos. Sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de Niall, besando su cuello, sus mejillas, sus labios.  
—Estás haciéndolo genial bebé —Liam susurró al oído de Niall cuando mordisqueó la suave carne de allí—. Sólo un poco más.  
Liam sintió a Niall agarrarlo por los hombros mientras se inclinaba para otro beso. Niall perdió sus labios alrededor de la oreja de Liam. Cortó a Liam en voz baja antes de susurrar a su vez: —No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo más pueda durar. Joder, Liam, estoy tan caliente ahora, que podría derretir la mantequilla a cincuenta pasos. Sólo quiero lamerte de la cabeza a los pies— Dijo Niall.  
Liam se rió entre dientes mientras miraba a su hermano. —Estás caliente, ¿verdad? —Él miró más allá de Niall para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de Louis. Observó fascinado, cómo Louis se inclinó para pasar la lengua por la oreja de Niall. Por la luz sensual que vio en los ojos de Niall, Louis estaba jugando el rol de amante majestuosamente.  
Liam vio que Niall comenzó a refregarse lleno de lujuria. Su respiración se volvió superficial y rápida, sus ojos se habían entrecerrado, su mirada vidriosa, y su erección parecía a punto de reventar.  
Como parte de todo, Louis bajó sus manos para apretar el culo de Niall, y este se quejó. — ¡Liam, joder! —Niall cayó hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Louis. Los ojos de Niall estaban cerrados en éxtasis, cuando Liam se frotó contra su dura polla. Entre Louis y Liam, Niall parecía a punto de explotar  
El apretón de las manos de Liam en las caderas de Niall, era casi doloroso por su intensidad. Eso le recordó a Liam que Niall estaba a punto de perder el control. Sólo para molestar un poco, Liam pasó la mano por el estómago de Niall hasta el borde de su polla.  
Niall gimió y empujó sus caderas hacia Liam. —Liam, por favor —rogó. El zumbido de su voz le dijo con claridad a Liam que el tiempo de juego había comenzado. Si llevaban las cosas más lentas, Niall se volvería loco.  
—Vamos, Louis, llevemos a nuestro Niall al paraíso y hagamos que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad —dijo Liam lo suficientemente fuerte como para cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de su casa pudiera oírlo. La sonrisa de Louis era enorme cuando agarró la otra mano de Niall y el beso.  
—Bebé —susurró contra el pelo rubio de Niall—. Quiero que vayas a sentarte en el mueble con Louis.  
Niall levantó la cabeza y miró a Liam con confusión. — ¿Por qué?  
—Ven aquí, hermanito. Creo que Liam tiene una pequeña sorpresa para ti —dijo Louis mientras se acercaba para sentarse en el sofá. Louis abrió las piernas para hacer sitio a Niall, y luego se deslizó para sentarse en un ángulo contra los cojines.  
Desconcertado, Niall se trasladó a sentarse entre las piernas de Louis, con la espalda apoyada contra el estómago de su hermano mayor. Louis llegó alrededor para levantar los brazos de Niall hasta el cuello, dejando al descubierto su precioso pecho de nuevo. Cuando pasó las manos por el pecho de Niall para estirar y jugar con sus pezones, Niall dio un salto.  
—Louis, ¿qué…? — Niall preguntó con confusión.  
—Shhh, simplemente siéntate y disfruta, mí pequeño Nialler. Todo va a estar bien —dijo Louis.  
Liam se arrodilló en el suelo entre las piernas de Niall y alcanzó su erección. Tocó la dura polla erguida y babeante. Liam llegó con la mano y tiró de la dolorosa erección de Niall. Quedó encantado cuando vio la pequeña erupción de pre—semen en la parte superior.  
—Liam… —Niall gemía con los ojos cerrados.  
Liam alzó la vista para ver a Niall llegar hasta detenerlo, sólo para tener las manos de Louis tomando las de Niall y tirando de ellas hacia atrás. Liam asintió con la cabeza cuando Louis las colocó alrededor de su cuello para que quedaran estiradas sobre la cabeza de Niall.  
—Mantenlas ahí —exigió Louis mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia abajo, rosando su vello púbico y estirando un poco los pelitos castaños que el rubio tenia.  
—Sus polla es hermosa, Liam, tócala con fuerza —exigió Louis. Conforme a lo solicitado, Liam rápidamente toco el falo de Niall rosando el glande con el pulgar mientras que con la otra estiraba sus pelotas.  
Para no ser menos, Liam miró a Louis, una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. —Las tetillas —gruñó. Louis se echó a reír cuando toco los pezones de Niall que ya estaban erectos. Los estiro, los pellizcó, incluso mojo sus dedos con la saliva que Liam le proporcionaba para dejar sus pezones babosos y brillantes. Ambos hermanos mayores se quejaron ante la visión del pequeño hombre rubio, desnudo y acostado en sus brazos.  
Él era precioso, todo flaco y lampiño. Su rostro sudado y rojo al igual que su pecho, sin dejar de lado su polla babeante que ya tenía toda húmeda la mano Liam.  
Liam bajó su boca a la polla de Niall y envolvió sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de la misma. Su lengua se encontró con la pequeña abertura en la parte superior, la parte más sensible, y la larga vena a lo largo del hermoso pene. Movió la cabeza, bajó su boca hasta que sintió los pequeños vellos rizados hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, y luego volvió a subir.  
Liam levantó la cabeza hacia Niall y lamió al lado de su saco, luego la carne arrugada. Sintió que su propio pene se endureció como una roca cuando Niall se retorció y se quejó cada vez más fuerte.  
Cuando Liam levantó las piernas de Niall, Louis se agachó y agarró a Niall detrás de las rodillas y las puso contra su pecho. Liam llevó su lengua a la abertura de Niall, entrando y saliendo de allí en forma inquisitiva. — ¡Santo Demonio, Liam, eso es tan bueno!  
Liam no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lamía el sensible hoyo de Niall y empujaba suavemente con la lengua. Liam levantó la mirada para ver a Louis pellizcar suavemente los pezones de Niall entre los dedos, sus labios mordisqueando la oreja y parte del cuello de Niall.  
Liam se dio cuenta de que Niall disfrutaba de la estimulación múltiple. Los ojos de Niall estaban cerrados, su boca se abrió lo suficiente como para dejar salir un profundo gemido de éxtasis. Las manos de Niall apretaron con fuerza en el cabello de Louis. Liam se rió entre dientes.   
Su Nialler estaba en el cielo.  
Liam sacó rápidamente un poco de lubricante de su bolsillo y mojó sus dedos. Reemplazó su lengua, hundiendo un dedo hasta la articulación. Cuando Liam levantó su dedo dentro de Niall, capturó su polla en la boca y lamió con ímpetu con sus labios y lengua.  
Liam sentía que Niall perdía el control, movía sus caderas salvajemente mientras gritaba. —Oh, Liam, no te detengas. ¡Oh, Dios, por favor, más! —exigió Niall.  
Liam metió su dedo más dentro Niall, y lo movió más rápido. Metió otro dedo y bombeó de nuevo. Liam movió sus dedos alrededor y acarició el punto dulce, hasta que Niall pudo tomar un tercer dedo. Niall se golpeó hacia abajo a los dedos con tanta fuerza, que Liam apenas podía mantener la polla de Niall en su boca sin herirlo. Sacó sus dedos y levantó la boca de la polla de Niall, mirando a su amor.  
— ¿Quieres mi polla o que la siga chupando? ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Liam con dureza.  
—Tu polla —exclamó Niall cuando soltó el pelo de Louis y llegó a Liam. Pero Liam rápidamente lo agarró y le dio la vuelta hasta que se arrodilló en el suelo entre las piernas de Louis.  
Liam jugo con su dura polla. Puso un poco más de lubricante en su erección y luego se colocó en la dulce entrada de Niall y agarró sus caderas mientras se empujaba dentro de Niall, se empaló y lo oyó gritar.  
Sin piedad. Sin detenerse. Entro rompiéndolo. Era obvio que su tamaño era más grande que Louis y eso trajo lágrimas a los ojos del menor.  
Liam estaba empezando a encontrar el ritmo de sus envites, cuando Niall miró por encima del hombro. Liam vio a Niall mirar el duro tronco de Louis que presionaba contra su barbilla.  
— ¿Liam?  
Liam sabía lo que Niall estaba pidiendo. Se quedó en silencio un momento al ver la polla de Louis palpitando intensamente.   
Finalmente Liam asintió con la cabeza. —Sólo Ha que tu hermano disfrute ¿De acuerdo?  
Vio cómo Niall asintió con la cabeza y volvió a Louis.   
Tuvo un poco de aprensión y muchas ganas de que Liam viera a Niall sonreír a Louis y empujar sus manos a un lado. Cuando Niall intento tomar la polla de Louis, la polla del mayor saltó hacia adelante y casi golpeó a Niall en la cara. Louis podía controlar su pene tan solo con su mente, lo cual asombraba al pequeño Nialler. Niall rápidamente la agarró con una mano libre y se la llevó a la boca.  
— ¡Joder, Niall! —Liam oyó gemir a Louis cuando Niall aspiró su eje hasta la raíz y volvió a subir. Cuando las manos de Niall se movieron para apretar suavemente su saco, Louis se quejó en serio.  
Liam miraba con un sentimiento de temor cómo Niall pasaba generosamente su lengua por Louis. Estaba caliente y verlo tragar la polla de Louis simplemente lo llevo al cielo. Liam también sabía que Niall nunca haría algo así con otros chicos y eso le encantaba. Sabía que Niall le era fiel. Eso hizo que se pusiera aún más caliente.  
—Joder, Niall, ¡es tan caliente! Chupa la hermosa polla. Muéstrale a Louis lo dulce que es tu boca —Liam gimió mientras golpeaba a Niall con golpes rápidos, duros, llegando al punto dulce de Niall una y otra vez.  
Mientras golpeaba en Niall, Liam miró abajo para ver cómo Niall se empujaba a sí mismo al ritmo de sus golpes. Sabía por experiencia que los gemidos de Niall estaban enviando vibraciones hasta la polla dolorida de Louis.   
Niall estalló primero y derramó su semilla por todo el suelo, su profundo gemido ante la llegada del clímax de repente empujó a Louis llevándolo sobre el borde. Liam vio cómo Louis arqueó la espalda y llenó la boca de Niall hasta el tope con un fuerte gemido.  
Los músculos temblorosos de Niall masajearon la polla pulsante de Liam. Con un rugido, se vio obligado a entrar en Niall por última vez, el oleaje rápido de su polla hizo casi imposible que se moviera cuando se vació en su amor. En su pequeño Nialler. En su hermano.  
Liam no pudo moverse durante varios minutos mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento. El sótano estuvo en silencio hasta que Liam, con un gemido, empezó a retirarse. Niall, con la boca todavía alrededor de la polla de Louis, dio un grito de decepción.  
La ligera vibración del gemido de Niall vibró en la polla de Louis, lo que lo hizo gemir. — ¡Joder, Niall! —comenzó a reír Louis. La situación era demasiado divertida. Cada vez que uno de ellos se movía, era como una reacción en cadena. Afectaba al siguiente, luego al siguiente, y así sucesivamente.  
Niall levantó la cabeza y miró curiosamente a Louis. Se giró, se sentó en el piso y se unió a Louis en su risa. Liam negó con la cabeza, riendo hacia los dos.  
Liam se puso los pantaloncillos y entonces tomo la ropa de Niall. Sonrió y se las ofreció al menor. —A menos que planees estar desnudo por la casa, Nialler, es posible que desees ponerte esto de nuevo.  
Niall se rió y se puso un poco colorado cuando llegó a la ropa y se vistió antes de volver a sentarse en el piso.   
Liam había jodido a Niall, mientras Niall chupaba a Louis.  
Liam se sentó junto a Niall y jaló al hombre en sus brazos, metiendo la cabeza de Niall debajo de su barbilla.   
Liam lo quería conservar para siempre.  
Liam levantó la cabeza y observó a Louis meter rápidamente su suavizada erección de nuevo en los pantalones. Liam vio la risa de Louis ir desapareciendo poco a poco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.   
Liam observó la mirada angustiada que tenía el rostro de Louis cuando se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Liam sabía que Louis se sentía un poco incómodo. Incluso podía entenderlo. Lo habían follado. Según el calendario de su padre, este ya es el día nueve.  
Y mañana llegará el diez.  
Si eso no era un poco incómodo, Liam no sabía qué podría serlo.  
Liam se acercó para acariciar a Louis en el hombro. —Hey, Louis, está bien. Además, estamos casi seguros que le dimos un buen día a Niall.  
Liam echó un vistazo a la mirada aún aturdida en el rostro sonriente del Niall y colorado de Niall cuando él se acurrucó de nuevo en los brazos de Liam. —Creo que hemos llegado lejos, ¿no?  
Louis miró a Niall. Se rió cuando vio sus ojos cerrarse. Niall estaba agotado. Louis se echó a reír ante la mirada de ensueño que comenzó a cruzar la cara de Niall cuando pasó a la inconsciencia. El pobre chico había tenido un sexo de muerte, pero sin duda tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.  
— ¿Ves? —Preguntó Liam, cuando él también se quedó mirando a Niall—. ¿Alguna vez has visto una mirada más satisfecha en el rostro de un hombre antes?  
Louis se echó a reír un poco más. — ¡Sí, en el tuyo!  
Liam rió.


	10. Día 10 El infierno y el paraíso me parecen desproporcionados. Los actos de los hombres no merecen tanto.

Día 10  
El infierno y el paraíso me parecen desproporcionados. Los actos de los hombres no merecen tanto.  
El día había comenzado con dos llamadas sin contestar en el teléfono. Nadie lo habían oído ya qué estaban aún tirados descansando en el sótano y no fue hasta media hora más tarde en la que nial preparaba un desayuno que le encantaba a todos y que supuestamente para él era muy complejo y delicioso. Lo llamaba Cereal con Leche y a sus hermanos le encantaba. Pero no solo era eso lo que a sus hermanos les gustaba. Adoraba ver como Niall tomaba la medida perfecta de leche y la ponía en un tazón seguida de hojuelas de maíz y cereales de colores froot loops y luego con sus manitos espolvoreaba azúcar impalpable con delicadeza mientras mordía su lengua entre sus labios para finalmente poner rebanadas de guineo o de fresa. Y listo. A degustar un buen postre de desayuno.  
Mientras el menor caminaba a la cocina casi desnudo tomo el teléfono devolviendo la llamada.   
— ¿Hola?, ¿Papa eres tú?  
— Hola Hijo amado. ¿Cómo estas pequeño?  
— Estoy Bien, preparo el desayuno. ¿Cómo están por allá?  
— Estamos muy bien. Tu madre y yo la estamos pasando de maravilla. Solo nos quedan unos días más y regresaremos. — le habían mentido diciendo que habían ganado unos boletos para un viaje de dos semanas a Londres y que estaban muy emocionados recibir unas vacaciones.  
Luego de hablar del paseo y de cómo había vomitado y de cómo pasaban las tardes viendo la maratón de Bob esponja y Jimmy neutrón su padre le pidió que levantara a Liam y que le devolviera la llamada lo más pronto posible.  
Se despidió de su padre con un beso y diciéndole que lo extrañaba, para luego colgar e ir a despertar a Liam.  
Luego de haber despertado a sus hermanos que estaban en posición de cucharita sobre el colchón, Niall corrió de regreso a la cocina para preparar su menú.  
Los mayores tomaron una ducha por separado, se vistieron y tomaron el teléfono, no antes, sin encerrarse en su cuarto y poniendo seguro en la puerta, sin embargo, aquello no era necesario porque Niall escuchaba a todo volumen Young Gold de Halsey. Seguramente no escucharía nada, pero preferían ser precavidos.  
Llamaron y esperaron al otro lado la voz de su padre quien no se molestó en saludar ni nada. Él fue directo al grano.  
— ¿Hoy es el último día no?  
— Si lo es padre.  
— Entonces para el final del día ya no estará Niall ¿No es así?  
— Así es padre— respondió Niall sentándose en la cama mientras Louis lo veía mordiéndose una uña.  
— No me decepcionen. Hasta ahora han hecho muy bien su trabajo. Ya casi tenemos esos 9 dvds. Uno más y podremos dejar todo esto e irnos a otro país. ¿De acuerdo?  
— De acuerdo— dijo Liam fingiendo una sonrisa hacia Louis quien lo veía fijamente, pero él ya se hacía una idea de lo que iba a pasar. Luego de aquello solo escucho como su padre colgó el teléfono.  
— ¿Y bien?— le pregunto Louis sentándose junto a él pasando una mano por su amplia espalda  
— Hay que hacerlo.  
Niall espolvoreaba la azúcar con sus manos, ensuciando el mesón cuando vio a Liam y Louis riendo acercándose a él con un sobre en las manos.  
— Toma, léelo— le dijo Liam extendiéndolo el sobre hacia él.  
Niall dejo lo que hacía y se sacudió el exceso de azúcar en su pantalón. Tomo el sobre y lo abrió. Se encontró con un pedazo de papel. “El infierno y el paraíso me parecen desproporcionados. Los actos de los hombres no merecen tanto.”  
— Esto se ve muy interesante, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que se trata.  
— Créeme— dijo Louis observando a Niall al otro lado del mesón. — Lo será.  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar, rápidamente Liam y Louis se había dirigido al sótano y no dejaron entrar a Niall hasta media hora después. Seguro sería una sorpresa, y sí que se sorprendió al entrar y ver una extraña maquina junto a una mesa. Ya todas las cámaras estaban ubicadas e incluso había muy buena iluminación, mejor que los días anteriores.  
—Eso usaras Hoy. –aquella maquina se encontraba en un extremo de la mesa oscura. Era una máquina de penetración, no era difícil comprender que era porque en uno de sus extremos se encontraba un enorme dildo de color negro.  
No le dieron tiempo a pensar y Louis ya le sacaba el pantalón aporreándole las nalgas y Liam le quitaba la camiseta. El solo de dejo hacer lo que quisieran.  
Desnudo, Liam le beso en los labios. Él sabía lo que se aproximaba y quería hacerle disfrutar al máximo. Louis por otro lado, fue desnudándose poco a poco y se quedó solo en sus bóxers gris oscuros, los cuales eran muy cortos y dejaban poco a la imaginación. Su polla estaba direccionada hacia la derecha y su trasero de burbuja parecía rebozar aquel boxer tan mínimo.  
Liam decidió solo quitarse la camiseta desmangada que cargaba y quedarse solo e jeans. Era cómodo por ahora, ya que sabía que más tarde estaría erecto y duro como una roca y la gruesa tela jean le dolería. Llevo al desnudo Niall en sus brazos y lo recostó en la mesa. Louis, trajo soga de color roja y comenzó a atar sus manos por sobre su cabeza, y lo mismo con sus piernas totalmente abiertas dejando al aire libre su usado agujero ex virginal. Las sogas estaban ajustadas, pero no lo lastimaban. Al parecer era una soga especial que no le provocaría daño a su piel. Un poco más y quedaría a la merced de sus hermanos y de la maquina totalmente indefenso y atado.  
Pensó por un momento que el acto de las cuerdas había terminado, pero no fue hasta un momento en donde se dio cuenta que Liam cargaba una máscara de cuero negro cubriendo su rostro y solo dejaba espacio para sus ojos, boca y nariz. Ver a Liam en tal papel le calentó demasiado y solo sintió el manotazo que le dio Louis en su pene que ya comenzaba a levantarse.   
Liam, tomo sus testículos y los masajeo un momento antes de estirarlos y comenzar a atarlos en un solo nudo para luego pasar el extremo de la soga por sobre su pene y atarlo a extremos de la mesa. Sus testículos se sentían muy estrechos y aprestados y poco a poco veía como comenzaban a tomar una coloración diferente a la tonalidad original. Trato de cerrar los ojos mientras se acostumbraba para luego sentir como Louis lamia sus estrechas pelotas.  
Liam, esta vez se aproximó y tomo su pezón derecho y lo pellizco con una pinza que tenía en el otro extremo otra pinza. Era una larga cadena con pinzas de metal en sus extremos y ambas fueron ubicadas en sus pezones. El largo de la cadena fue atado a la base de los testículos.  
—Si te mueves de la cintura hacia abajo el placer se verá reflejado en tus tetillas.  
—Esto duele un poco. Estoy sudando—le dijo Niall en tono suave y luego sintió la lengua de Liam recogiendo las perlas de sudor que brillaban su frente y acomodándole en cabello.  
—Te sentirás genial. Solo debes acostumbrarte  
Niall asintió.  
Esta vez fue Louis quien se acercó y comenzó a poner pinzas alrededor de sus tetillas y en las piernas pellizcando su pálida piel y el dolor que le provocaban era mucho, pero lo soportaba. Las cámaras ya habían sido encendidas y ellos ya estaban en plena acción. Luego de que Louis le acomodara más de veinte pinzas en el cuerpo, Niall escuchó a la maquina encenderse.  
Sintió el dedo de Liam bañado en lubricante meterse en su interior. –Prepárate, solo tendrás un dedo por ahora. No habrá más dilatación ya que el resto lo harás tu solo.   
Louis puso lubricante en el dildo de la máquina y lo dirigió contra su ano haciéndolo que se introdujera solo un poco y luego sintió a la maquina ejerciendo presión sobre su agujero y se impulsó a dejarlo entrar aún más.  
—Lo tomas muy bien mi pequeño Nialler –Dijo Liam acariciándole la mejilla ya que Niall tenía una cara de dolor, lo cual era obvio porque por primera vez sería una maquina quien lo follaria –Solo un poco más.  
—Esta es una vista hermosa— dijo Louis acercándose al ano de Niall con una cámara tratando de enfocar todo. Los pliegues del ano de Niall estaban muy rojos y el dildo ya iba mucho más de la mitad.  
—Solo un poco más mi Nialler—le dijo Liam estimulando sus pezones y provocándole espasmos.  
Minutos más tardes Niall tenía en su interior un gran dildo de veinte centímetros y de grosor máximo partiéndolo en dos. Liam nuevamente fue a la máquina y la configuro para que comenzara la penetración. La máquina haría que el dildo retrocediera y se introdujera en Niall a una velocidad muy suave.  
La máquina comenzó con leves movimientos que iban desde el exterior hacia lo más profundo de él, abriéndose camino en su canal húmedo. Aquel aparato estimulaba sus paredes internas y a su próstata la sentía inflada de tanto placer. Louis y Liam se dedicaban a ver como Niall gemía y ponía un rostro exquisito de solo placer que junto con la humedad sudorosa de su frente y sus mejillas rojas, era digno de un cuadro.   
Cada mínimo movimiento impulsado por la maquina estimulaba a su próstata la cual, a su vez, hacía que sus bolas se contrajeran haciendo que se encorvara un poco lo cual activaba las pinzas en sus pezones.   
Vio como Louis se acercó y sin pensarlo dos veces le escupió en el rostro seguido por Liam quien disparo su saliva un par de veces más de lo normal para luego con su dedo esparcirla por su excitado rostro.  
No podía pedir más...eran muchas sensaciones e iba a correrse pronto si seguía así.  
—Eso no es nada Nialler. Esto aún ni siquiera comienza. —dijo Louis quien se acercó a Liam por un beso del cual Niall sintió celos. Vio como la lengua de Louis estaba mucho más roja que la de Liam quien estaba bañada en mucha saliva. Sus hermanos compartían un húmedo beso frente a él y no estaba invitado. Ni siquiera se dignaron en acercarse más para darle una mejor vista.   
Louis con cuidado saco la máscara de la cara de Liam y la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. El mayor bajo sus ajustados bóxers y Liam lo siguió quedando completamente desnudos bajo la iluminación de la lámpara.  
El pene de Louis en la base tenía un anillo de metal, que a su vez también ahorcaba sus bolas que ya estaban moradas por falta de sangre. Seguramente estaba muy bien ajustada. Liam por otro lado dejaba colgar su enorme y gorda verga colgada como una tercera pierna.  
Louis le había confesado a Niall que Liam hacia ejercicios con su polla. La estiraba y la estrujaba una y otra vez cuando estaba erecta para que su esponjosidad creciera y se hiciera aún más grande de lo que normalmente era, y como hace unos pocos días se había afeitado el vello púbico, su PayneConda se veía mucho más grande de lo normal, y detrás de ella dos grandes y enormes bolas que caían bailando en un saco color oscuro y cubierto por unos cuantos vellos.  
Liam, era el más fuerte de los tres, y empujo el colchón hacia un extremo de la máquina para que Niall pudiera ver lo que iba a ocurrir mientras el aparato seguía su mete y saca en su interior.  
Cuando el colchón estuvo ubicado y las cámaras habían sido re direccionadas, Louis se dejó caer de cara en el colchón levantando al máximo su trasero redondo y dejando ver un ano completamente lampiño y limpio, como recién afeitado y lavado, al cual Liam no se pudo resistir y arrodillándose detrás de el comenzó a comerlo. Liam, con sus manos libres separaba las redondas nalgas del mayor y trataba de ir por más. Pasaba su lengua de arriba hacia abajo por la fruncida grieta y probando el sudor que había producido Louis en los últimos minutos y deteniéndose en el centro empujando su lengua en interior  
Liam definitivamente podría seguir comiendo de aquel trasero una y otra vez. Louis siempre tenía aquel sabor agridulce en su entrada que lo volvía loco y que hacía que su polla quisiera reventar.   
Louis por otro lado tenía los labios semi abiertos y los ojos cerrados y con sus manos se aferraba al colchón cada vez que Liam forzaba su lengua para ingresar a su agujero  
—Más. —pidió el mayor de los hermanos desde donde estaba y Liam separo aún más sus nalgas y yendo con su lengua más a fondo.  
Niall desde la mesa sentía mucha envidia, pero no podría quejarse ya que cada vez que la maquina rozaba su interior se desataba una reacción en cadena de placer y de gozo.  
—Niall— llamo Liam retirando su cara del culo abierto de Louis, y con una amplia mano golpeo jodidamente fuerte a Louis.   
Niall realmente sentía muchos celos. El quería ser amado de esa forma.  
Nuevamente la mano de Liam subió tomando fuerza y la dejo caer sobre la nalga izquierda de Louis.   
—Ahh, Maldición Liam.  
— ¿Quieres otro?  
—Sí. Por favor Liam. Haciendo caso a su hermano levanto la mano como un látigo y azoto su trasero en repetidas ocasiones. Nalgada tras nalgada. Gemido tras gemido.  
—Más Liam. Mas. —Pidió.  
Haciendo caso a su hermano Liam levanto su mano y lo volvió a golpear en el trasero haciendo que Louis perdiera el control y callera hacia un lado mientras mordía su labio de tanto placer producido por las nalgadas que Liam le proporcionaba.  
Liam con delicadeza ubico a Louis en la posición inicial y se levantó para conseguir una botella con un pico muy fino. Su etiqueta no era visible para Niall y Liam puso algo de líquido que contenía la botella en su dedo y se diario a Niall quien lo lamio de su mano.  
Era Dulce Miel. La sensación de la lengua de Niall en su mano hacia que sintiera placer en toda su columna vertebral.  
Vertebra por vertebra.  
—Quiero lamerla de tu polla Liam. —Le dijo el menor acostado y viendo a Liam agarrándose la enorme y gorda verga que ya se había llenado de sangre. Estaba muy grande. Sus ejercicios realmente funcionaban.  
Liam, comenzó a poner miel a lo largo de su pene para luego esparcirla con su dedo desde la base hasta el glande, dejando a su pene envuelto en aquel dulce meloso y Niall se alegró. Sin duda amaba lamer la polla olorosa de Liam pero sabía que también disfrutaría comiendo miel desde ahí.   
Pero eso no ocurrió y Liam volviendo junto a Louis, que aun mantenía su trasero levantado en el aire sintió la boquilla de la botella de miel introducirse en su agujero y luego sintió como era llenado por aquel viscoso dulce y cuando Liam creyó que era suficiente tomo algo más de miel para embarrar nuevamente su pene y posteriormente sus bolas dejándolas todas cubiertas por esa baba dulce.  
—Pon atención Nialler— Pidió Liam mirándolo. El situó su verga en la entrada de su hermano mayor y se adentró sin dudarlo. Louis grito y chillo. Sentida todo el calor de Liam en su interior, compactados como un núcleo mutuo y dejando salir las lágrimas y llenando hasta el último centímetro de su expandido ano.  
A Niall excito el hecho de que Liam utilizara la miel como lubricante y que al parecer funcionaba muy bien. La habitación olía a sudor y a miel y Niall ya estaba a punto de correrse.   
Nunca volvería a ver la miel sin excitarse o pensar en esto.   
Liam tenía una mano en la espalda de Louis y lo follaba sin piedad, ver como Las nalgas de Liam se hacían hacia atrás y luego se empujaban hacia adelante para follarse a Louis, quien gemía y mordía su labio inferior.  
—Justo ahí. Justo Ahí— pedía el hermano mayor cada vez a Liam cuando pasaba por su próstata.   
Liam quería tomar el control y esta vez mirando hacia el sudado Niall, tomo el cabello de Louis dándole y machacándole el culo aún más fuerte.   
—Yo quiero— pidió Niall.   
En un rápido movimiento Liam quedo debajo de Louis mientras este lo cabalgaba. Niall miraba como la miel comenzaba a salirse del ano de Louis y bañaba las pelotas de Liam.  
Se besaron mientras Liam lo clavaba una y otra vez con rapidez. Louis fue el primero en correrse, dejando todo un camino perlado de su semilla. Mientras aqueo ocurría las paredes del ano de Louis se contrajeron y Liam libero su carga dentro del mayor.   
Miraron a Niall quien rogaba por no llegar al orgasmo pero perdió la batalla, ya que con solo el hecho de que la habitación huela a sus hermanos y que ellos tengan miel y semen embarrado en sus cuerpos, es suficiente como para acaba lanzando chorro tras chorro de semen que incluso llegaron a su rostro y cabello. Liam se levantó como si no tuviera cansancio y apago la maquina sacando suavemente el dildo del trasero de su hermano menor.  
Con paciencia saco las pinza de sus piernas y de sus pezones. Desato cada nudo y luego aflojo sus extremidades dándole un suave masaje por donde habían estado las cuerdas. Ya podía levantarse pero Liam no se lo permitió y comenzó a lamer el salado sudor del pecho del menor y todo rastro de semen que había lanzado hace unos segundos Sabia salado y dulce y el olor era rancio revuelto con sudor adolecente.  
—Niall...ahora tú debes probar esto. —le pido agarrándolo debajo de las axilas y levantándolo con cuidado para que estabilizara sus pies en el suelo.  
Lo llevo con mucho cuidado hacia donde estaba Louis aun acostado y volvió a levantar su trasero.  
— ¿Quiere Miel? —Le pregunto Liam.  
—Si la quiero.  
—Pues cómela de aquí. —Liam con sus manos separo las mejillas rojas del culo de Louis y dejo a la intemperie su agujero maltratado brillante de semen combinado con miel. Niall ni siquiera sintió asco y comenzó lamiendo sus nalgas para luego ir hacia el centro y concentrarse en su agujero. Tenía un ligero sabor agrio, salado, pero predominaba lo dulce y se calentó cuando descubrió que succionando el agujero obtenía más de aquel líquido.  
Liam lo dejó allí, alimentándose, y se dirigió hacia los finos labios de Louis quien con su cálida boca excitaba a Liam dándole unas buenas mamadas, su hermano tomo la verga entera en la boca chupándola y succionándola una y otra vez. Liam producía pre semen en exceso y su punta ya sabía salada y eso solo excitaba más a Louis. Al parecer él estaba disfrutando más que nadie hoy día. Tenía a Niall comiéndole el culo y a Liam dándole la miel embarrada de su pene. Estaba completo.  
Cuando se aseguró de que su falo estaba limpio, Liam se acomodó dejando sus bolas y agujero a la vista de Louis, quien no dudo en lamer la miel que tenía en sus bolas y trasero y que seguramente había salido de su propio agujero, así que de alguna forma, él estaba degustándose a sí mismo.   
Cuando Niall había dejado el trasero de Louis completamente limpio y Louis había recogido hasta la última gota de miel del pene, bolas, y culo de Liam, este dijo:  
—Ahora si Niall... ¿Listo para que tu hermano y yo hagamos de ti todo un hombrecito?  
Niall asintió sonriente — ¿Aún hay más?  
—Claro.  
Liam estaba acostado sobre su espalda e hizo que Niall se sentara a sobre su pene. Niall estaba estirado gracias a la maquina por lo cual se le hizo fácil sentarse tragando la polla de su hermano por su ano hasta que sintió el vello creciente de la pelvis de Liam en sus bolas. Niall por primera vez estaba sentado sobre Liam y este estaba profundamente enterrado en él.  
—Oh. Eres tan estrecho mi pequeño Nialler. —Liam tiró de el para un dulce y caliente beso sabor a miel. La polla de Liam estaba estirando su ano y se sentía bien, sin embargo sintió a alguien más tras él.  
Louis también estaba tratando de entrar en el junto con Liam. Tenía miedo, era la primera vez que tomaría a sus dos hermanos en él, y aquello le asustaba.  
Louis fue cuidadoso y moviendo un poco la polla gruesa de Liam pudo hacer que su glande entrara haciendo que Niall pataleara un poco y llorando mordiera sus labios.  
Louis no podía perder la oportunidad....su pene no era muy grande como el de Liam y ya que la cabeza había entrado solo restaba empujar con calma.  
Niall se sentía más estrecho que nunca y Louis se concentró en algo diferente para no correrse. Le llevo casi quince minutos a Louis meterse completo y compartiendo el mismo agujero junto a Liam. Niall quien había tomado esto de la mejor forma y había dejado su rostro en el pecho velludo de Liam comenzó a morder su tetilla izquierda de vez en cuando.   
—De acuerdo Niall. Ya nos tienes a ambos. Te amamos y lo haremos bien. Yo no me moveré, será Louis el que te folle. —Le explicó Niall mientras le tocaba el pecho rojo a Niall. —Pero la fricción de ambas pollas hará que me corra junto a Louis ¿De acuerdo?  
—Me gusta lo que siento ahora. De acuerdo.  
Dicho esto Louis comenzó a moverse lentamente y manteniendo un ritmo suave para no lastimar a Niall.  
Liam por otro lado...sentía como Niall le chupaba los pezones más la fricción de la verga de Louis junto a la suya. Más juntos que nunca. Liam puso sus brazos detrás de la nuca viendo a Louis sudar y dejando que todo su cabello alborotado adornara su frente y se moviera a gusto enculando a Niall.   
Liam con una de sus manos libre tocaba el trasero de Niall y luego lo palmeaba suavemente haciendo que este suspirara dejando de chupar el pezón. Repitió el proceso varias veces y luego se dirigió a masturbar a Niall. Tomo el pequeño y rosado pene entre sus dedos y paso el pulgar por el glande baboso, tibio y húmedo. Y dependiendo de los movimientos que hacia Louis, el aceleraba su masturbada o la disminuía.   
—Sigan así —les pedía Niall.  
Liam levanto la cara de Niall de sus pezones y lo miro. Tenía los labios hinchados y sus ojos cerrados.  
—Muéstrame tus axilas Nialler.  
Niall levanta uno de sus brazos y Liam rápidamente clavo su nariz en aquel pozo semi lampiño del rubio, embriagándose con su dulce olor y lamiendo de vez en cuando sacándole risas al menor enculado.  
—Ya casi me vengo....Solo un poco más. —Dijo Louis mirando como los músculos del ano de Niall se tragaban dos pollas al mismo instante.  
—Yo igual— dijo Liam desde la axila de Niall.  
Acelero más su movimiento y su rego su semilla dentro de Niall seguido por Liam quien grito cuando se sintió en el paraíso. Su polla en el interior de Niall bañada por el semen tibio de su hermano mayor. Definitivamente aquel lugar estaba muy estirado y húmedo.  
Y el último fue Niall quien se corrió en el vientre de Liam nuevamente.   
Despacio y serenamente Louis se retiró y luego siguió Liam dejando escuchar un "Flap".  
Niall se quedó ahí en cuatro mientras sus hermanos revisaban lo que habían hecho. Niall realmente tenía un agujero muy expandido y el semen salía de ahí y corría por sus piernas hasta llegar abajo.  
Liam tomo la iniciativa de pasar su lengua por el daño caliente que habían hecho, haciendo que Niall contrajera sus músculos expulsando aún mas crema. Louis se juntó esta vez y compartieron leche del mismo tazón.  
Media hora más tarde estaban los tres acostados en el colchón descansando y recuperándose y Niall asombrosamente se había recuperado rápido y ni siquiera sentía dolor o cojeaba. Louis besaba la pálida espalda de Niall mientras que el menor descansaba sobre el pecho de Liam.  
—Liam  
— ¿Si Pequeño? —Pidió Liam  
— ¿Tú me quieres? —Pregunto Niall con sus ojos vivos mirando a Liam.  
—Te amamos Niller.  
—Yo quería saber si me dejabas hacerte el amor.  
— ¿Hacerme el amor? —Rio Liam.  
—Si Liam. Yo también quiero hacerte el amor.  
Liam rio nuevamente ante el comentario de Niall. —Pues ya que...Comeme el culo y luego me la metes. —Dijo Liam dándose la vuelta y con sus propias mano abriendo su trasero.  
Niall sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al trasero de Liam y lo preparo para su penetración.  
Las nalgas de Liam eran muy velludas y ni hablar de su ano que estaba recubierto por vellos y Niall amaba eso. Amaba la sensación de los pelos en su lengua y ni siquiera se molestaba en retirarlos de su boca cuando accidentalmente se le metía uno. Aquí el olor era fuerte y el sabor agrio y acre. Niall estaba disfrutando eso y levantando la vista vio como esta vez era Louis quien ahora le follaba la boca a Liam.  
Liam no tenía miedo del pene de Niall, ni siquiera le provocaría dolor. Su verga no era grande. Era rosada, pequeña y fina con una cabeza redonda y más grande que el resto de su tronco. Sintió a Niall posicionarse en su entrada y empujar sin piedad. Una y otra vez sintió como Niall se deslizaba en su interior sin sentir dolor alguno.  
—Quiero ver cómo me coges—pidió Liam haciendo que Niall se retirara y acosándose nuevamente sobre su espalda. Liam puso sus piernas sobre los hombros de Niall y sintió como aquel pene volvía a ingresar en él. Su rostro estaba rojo y parecía furioso mientras veía como su polla desaparecía entre los vellos del ano de Liam. Louis buscando algo de diversión solo comenzó a pasar su verga por la cara de Liam quien de vez en cuando dejaba un pequeño beso en su cabecita   
Liam esta vez estiro uno de sus pies y lo pudo ante el rostro de Niall quien no dudo en tomarlo von una mano y chupar sus dedos, pasando su lengua entre cada dedo y chupando el talón mientras que Louis había tomado el brazo de Liam y lo había ubicado detrás de su cabeza dejando a la vista aquella mata de vellos a las cuales les tenia repulsión porque eran asquerosas, pero que en los últimos días, había desarrollado una obsesión con las axilas de Liam. Eran tan velludas y la piel ahí era suave y cálida, sin mencionar el olor y el sabor que aquello fosa escondía. Louis tomo el frasco de miel y puso una cantidad aceptable en los vellos de la axila de Liam y luego puso su verga erecta en ella y comenzó a frotarse contra esta. La sensación de la miel junto a los vellos en su glande le dio sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas. Siguió frotando su pene hasta que se corrió y dejando miel y semen combinados en la axila de Liam.   
Niall bañado en sudor seguía embistiendo el trasero de Liam y chupando el dedo gordo de su pie.   
Todo era tan loco y salido del libreto de su padre.  
Liam giro su cabeza hacia su axila llena de miel y de semen y no se avergonzó de sacar su lengua y lamer sus propios vellos bañados con la leche de su hermano mayor y el dulce almíbar natural. Trataba de extender y acercar más su brazo mientras sacaba su lengua para obtener más sabores. Paso su lengua de arriba hacia abajo entre sus vellos axilares, costándole un poco, pero siendo muy excitante para sus otros dos hermanos verlo lamer su propia axila.  
Niall segundos más tarde aceleró las embestidas y se corrió en su interior y Liam se vino junto él.  
Louis abrazo a Liam y este le dio un beso a Niall quien estaba acurrucándose junto a él.  
—Descansemos un momento. Podría seguir aquí con ustedes todo el día pero...Niall hoy te llevaremos a la casa del lago.  
—No te creo.  
—Eso Haremos. —Le dijo Louis quien beso la nuca del rubio.  
Durmieron en aquel mismo colchón mientras recuperaban energía y luego fueron despertados por un sonoro gas de Niall que hizo a todos reír.  
—Seguramente huele a miel y semen.  
Mientras Louis y Liam decidieron bañarse en el sótano, Niall se dirigió a su cuarto, no sin antes ir al cuarto de Louis para conseguir un par de bóxers para masturbarse más tarde. Hoy habían terminado muy temprano. No eran más de las dos de la tarde y Niall sentía su trasero arder luego de lo que le habían hecho. A pesar del dolor, sintió un placer de forma nunca antes sentida.  
Cuando se encontraba en el cuarto vio nuevamente la computadora de Louis encendía y se aproximó para dejar su nueva partida en War Song. Nuevamente vio la carpeta y cada vez que trataba de entrar le pedía una contraseña.  
¿Qué ocultaría Louis ahí? ¿Qué había ahí dentro?  
Quizás era porno de viejos cachondos maduros o fotos del desnudo o cosas así. ¿Pero por qué las ocultaría si Niall ya conocía prácticamente todo el cuerpo de Louis?  
No importa, iba a intentar. Desnudo, se sentó en la silla de Louis y comenzó a tipiar contraseñas  
Louis. Niall. Porno. Liam. Nouisam. Nialler. Desnudos. Fotos. Cachondeces. Horan.   
Eran cosas que se les venían a la cabeza. Seguramente el debería saber la contraseña, ya que en algún momento Louis o Liam debieron haberla dicho. Estaba seguro de que Liam sabía de qué esta carpeta existía. Miro la pantalla por un momento.  
— Vamos Nialler piensa— se dijo a sí mismo.  
— Liamsecogelouis. Chupapollas. Axilas. Sexo. Sudor. Louis1994.  
Ninguna acertaba y salía el mensaje de error una y otra y otra vez.  
— Demonios— Dijo insultando a la maquina  
— ElpequeñoNialler.  
Accediendo  
Niall casi grita de felicidad cuando logro abrir aquella carpeta cifrada. Era un genio. Como no se le había ocurrido antes. Pero se decepciono al entrar y solo ver un montón de fotos de gatos. Gatos. Gatos. Gatos. Sin embargo, llego al final de la carpeta y encontró un acceso directo llamado “Videos”  
Entro y se encontró con algo peor de lo que imaginaba. Había exactamente 9 carpetas, cada una con un nombre diferente y dentro de cada carpeta 10 videos con el mismo niño en prácticas sexuales. En los primeros no aprecian ni Liam ni Louis. Su corazón palpito muy fuerte al darse cuenta de que esto era no solo un estúpido proyecto videosexual que habían inventado Louis y Liam como parte de una diversión. Se decepciono de ellos.  
Lagrimas corrían por su rostro cuando vio a su padre azotar a un chico del día 6 enseñándole a Louis y a Liam como hacerlo correctamente.  
Pero… ¿Qué pasaba después del día diez? ¿Lo regresaban al orfanato? ¿Lo corrían de la casa? ¿Lo tiraban a la calle? ¿Lo mataban? ¿Qué?  
Salió, no sin darse cuenta d que en la carpeta que estaba su nombre había solo nueve videos y el video diez lo acaban de grabar. No había tiempo para llorar, ni para comportarse. Liam y Louis lo iban a llevar a la cabaña del lago y debía parecer todo normal.  
Salió de la carpeta, dejo todo tal y como estaba y se encerró en su cuarto a bañarse mientras trataba de contener el llanto. Respiraba y su pecho le dolía. Se dijo mil veces que esto no estaba ocurriendo pero realmente estaba pasando. ¿Ahora qué harían con él?  
Salió de la ducha, se puso una de sus camisetas, y un pantalón corto. Tomo una mochila y puso dos camisetas más y algo de ropa interior. Salió de su cuarto, no sin antes meter algo de dinero en uno de sus bolsillos y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de rodajas de pan y una botella de jugo.   
Sus manos el temblaban y su piel se erizó cuando escucho a Liam tras el tocando su trasero. — ¿Para que llevas Mochila?  
— Pues quiero hacer algo como un pic— nic? Llevo pan y jugo. Niall trato de parecer lo más normal. –También llevo ropa porque quiero bañarme en el lago.  
— Nos bañaremos desnudos, no hay necesidad de ropa.  
— Solo quiero llevarla dijo sosteniendo su mochila y corriendo hacia el auto sonriendo.  
— Louis date prisa— grito Liam antes de salir de la casa.  
Cuando los tres se embarcaron en el auto, Louis puso una playlist hecha para Niall. Contenía canciones de Lady Gaga, Prince, Asley Tisdale, Halsey y Madonna. La música iba tan alta que solo asustaba aún más a Niall. Ya habría planeado una ruta de escape si tan solo supiera a donde lo iban a llevar.  
La cabeza de Niall estaba recostada en el respaldar del asiento pero con sus ojos activos viendo hasta el mínimo movimiento de sus hermanos. Que en realidad no eran sus hermanos. Ya no lo serían nunca más. Trato de no pensar en ello ya que las lágrimas comenzarían a aparecer y se dedicó a mirar el cielo mientras las nubes quedaban atrás.  
Seguramente no iban a ningún lago. Lo llevaban a algún matadero o a un lugar lejano en donde lo dejarían abandonado. Llevaban más de dos horas de viaje y la lista de música ya se había repetido un par de veces hasta que el auto se detuvo.  
— ¿Qué hora es?  
— Son las 4:03 minutos Nialler— le dijo Louis desde el asiento del copiloto.  
— Genial— dijo Niall tratando de salir del coche con su mochila y todo.  
Era un lugar muy amplio. El fondo de todo estaba adornado por unas montañas de color celeste. Todo el lago estaba rodeado de altos e inmensos pinos de tronco grueso y cada cierto tiempo caían castañas. Vio una ardilla correr hacia una y llevársela lejos. El agua del lago era muy clara y se veía todo muy limpio. El aire estaba cálido pero fresco. Dentro del bosque de pinos se encontraba una cabaña hecha de madera muy hermosa y su tejado estaba decorado por cortezas y basura de pinos, además tenía una chimenea y era la primera vez que Niall veía una.  
Se quedó ahí parado, como viendo el paisaje, pero en realidad estaba planeando que hacer.  
Louis y Liam aparecieron tras él. Estaban desnudos completamente y Louis corrió hacia el lago y se tiro desde un pequeño muelle improvisado con troncos de madera.  
— Desvístete y vamos Niall. El agua siempre está muy rica.   
— Me da vergüenza— dijo Niall mirando a su alrededor.  
— Desnúdate. No hay nadie más aquí que nosotros tres. Y ya nos hemos visto hasta el ultimo vello de la nalga— le dijo Liam guiñándole el ojo.  
Niall dejó caer su mochila al suelo. –Puedo desvestirme sin que me veas ¿Por favor?— le dijo Niall.  
— Amo tu timidez— Dijo Liam acercándose para besarle los labio y marcharse hacia el lago corriendo. Cuando vio que Liam se había clavado en el agua cristalina mientras Louis veía, supo que era momento de comenzar su plan improvisado el cual había armado en menos de dos minutos. No había tiempo de equivocarse. Ahora estaba solo en esto y debía huir de quienes se consideraban su hermano.  
Minutos después de que ambos estaban metidos en el agua decidieron tomar un poco de sol y se acostaron boca abajo en muelle. Olía humedad y musgo. Había hongos creciendo en los troncos más cercanos al agua. Para Liam no había mejor cosa que acosarse con Louis. Amaba sus facciones y como achinaba sus ojos. Amaba el estrecho agujero de su trasero y la forma en que se comía toda su polla.   
— ¿Cómo lo haremos? –le pregunto Louis mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
— Pues como lo hicimos con Johnny.  
— ¿Seguro?  
— Es la forma más segura. Solo lo traemos al lago, lo divertimos un rato luego lo ahogamos. Atamos piedras a su pierna y lo llevamos a la mitad del lago en donde se hundirá. Fin — Dijo Liam con calma.  
— ¿Eso no es muy cruel?  
— Un poco. Pero más cruel es dispararle.  
Minutos después y asombrados de que Niall no se apresuraba decidieron ir a buscarlo. Liam fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Y llevo sus manos a la cabeza mirando como los cuatro neumáticos habían sido picados con un cuchillo y algunos cables habían sido cortados.  
— Louis— Grito Liam buscando su ropa mientras se vestía rápidamente.— Estamos en problemas— le dijo cuándo el mayor estaba cerca. –Niall lo sabe.  
Niall corría bosque adentro tratando de no perderse, lo cual era casi imposible tomando en cuenta lo alto que estaban los árboles y lo alto de la maleza en algunas partes hacía que le fuera imposible ver hacia donde se dirigía. y el hecho de que en unas tres horas todo quedaría bañado en oscuridad lo asustaba demasiado. Secó sus lágrimas mientras trataba de recuperar el aire disminuyendo el paso, pero no por mucho ya que sabía que no podía detenerse porque lo estaban persiguiendo en este momento así que aceleró aún más sus pasos tratando de agacharse y esquivar las ramas o troncos caídos. Sentía un nudo amargo en su garganta, y dando unos pasos más vomitó la leche y cereal que había comido en la mañana. Se sostuvo la barriga mientras caía de rodilla recostándose a un tronco. Sus lágrimas no paraban y sentía que ya había pasado por el mismo lugar dos veces.   
Estaba perdido. Y si seguía corriendo sin un lugar a donde ir, estaría peor que cuando entro aquí.  
— Tú dirígete hacia allá— le ordenó Liam a Louis mientras se vestía y trataba de ajustarse el pantalón. — Yo iré hacia el bosque de la colina. Si lo ves...Mátalo Louis, o seremos nosotros quienes acabemos muertos.  
— ¿Crees que lo encontremos?— le pregunto con una expresión dudosa en su rosto. El bosque era algo grande y se extendía sobre la colina pintando la cima de verde oscuro  
— No debe estar muy lejos— dijo Liam mirando el bosque. — Además toma en cuenta de que conocemos el bosque muy bien. Eso es una ventaja para nosotros.  
Niall se levantó con sus piernas temblando y trato de ir en dirección al lago. — Si el lago es tan grande como lo pintan, debe estar hacia allá— se dijo en voz baja caminando hacia donde su corazón le decía.  
Solo tenía 16 años y estaba perdido en un bosque tratando de huir de sus hermanos porque querían deshacerse de el ya que su padre los obligaba a hacer pornografía y los había descubierto. Niall no tenía ni idea de donde estaba solo pedía llegar a ver el lago y logar dirigirse hacia un lugar seguro. No sabía nadar y eso le asustaba un poco, sin embargo una de las cosas que más temía era a los osos pardos o animales salvajes como zorros o lobos de montaña que seguramente lo acechaban entre las sombras, quizás, igual que sus hermanos.  
Rogaba para no morir aquí.   
Diez minutos caminando en línea recta al fin pudo divisar la inmensidad de lago. Era enorme y merecía ser una fotografía pegada en la pared o plasmada en un almanaque. No había distinción del fin del lago con el inicio del cielo ya que ambos azules se mesclaban formando una danza de colores fríos. Se acercó más y llego a un barranco. Era un precipicio de unos cinco metros de alto y debajo de este había una pequeña saliente. Debía ir por allí.

— Niall ¿Dónde estás?— escucho gritar a Liam a no más de cien metros. No podría regresar dentro del bosque, Tampoco iba a saltar. Respiro y pensó mientras trataba de alejarse de la voz del hermano al que una vez amó.  
Niall tomo su mochila y la ajusto contra el... y se apresuró a bajar por el acantilado. Había rocas, piedras filosas y musgos. Si llegaba abajo podía estar a salvo y huir con más libertad. Toda la pared estaba húmeda...pero solo debía seguir con mucho cuidado para que Liam no le escuchara. Sus manos y pies estaban firmemente agarrados a unas pequeñas rocas salientes. Trato de no mirar hacia abajo porque había piedras puntiagudas y si caía su cuerpo quedaría destruido en pedazos en el agua simplemente se ahogaría y no quería eso.  
El sudor de sus manos se habían combinado con la humedad del musgo de una de las rocas de la que se sostenía haciéndolo sentir una baba resbalosa y haciendo casi imposible el agarre y para cuando trato de sostener una piedra filuda que se encontraba a su derecha este casi cae haciendo que parte de la base en donde se encontraba se rompiera dejando salir un grito y nuevas lágrimas.  
Estaba atrapado ahora.  
Escucho la voz de Liam mucho más cerca. — Niall te he escuchado. Sé que estas por aquí. — dijo el aproximándose mientras se acostaba en el borde del acantilado para ver el rostro rojo de Niall lleno de sudor y lágrimas.  
— Dame la mano o vas a caer— le dijo extendiendo su brazo y dejando ver su tatuaje.  
— Déjame — le respondió Niall tratando de no mostrar dolor en su cara ya que sostener una piedra con filos le había producido un corte en la mano.  
— Niall, vamos dame la mano o caerás—le dijo con un rostro amoroso y serio. Tal y como lo había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.  
— Prefiero caer. — Miro hacia abajo y caer no sería una buena y menos dolorosa acción.  
— Es obvio que no confías en mí...Pero yo jamás te haría daño. Vamos mi pequeño Nialler. Me hiciste el amor hace unas hora… ¿Recuerdas?  
— No me llames así— Dijo entre lágrimas.  
— Vas a caer. –Liam levanto la voz.  
— Me vas a soltar—Dijo Niall con seguridad  
— Jamás lo haría.   
— Si lo harás  
— Necesito que confíes en mí. Yo no voy a soltarte. –Liam le tendió el otro brazo. –Vamos.  
— Me vas a dejar caer.   
Una de las rocas en las cuales Niall apoyaba su pie se desplazó y Liam logro estirar sus brazo para tomar a Niall, y deposito en el hasta la mínima gota de esperanza para que no lo dejara caer, y comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando Liam no hacia ni el mínimo esfuerzo por sacarlo de ahí.   
Estaba demasiado alto.   
— Súbeme por favor  
— Si te quisiera muerto ya te habría soltado ¿No lo crees? Pero no lo he hecho. Soy bueno Niall. ¿Confías en mí?   
— Solo súbeme por favor Liam.  
— ¿Confías en mí? — le dijo en un tomo más alto. Liam estaba soportando todo su peso con sus brazos y Niall pesaba demasiado su cara estaba roja con una vena surcando su frente y sentía que lo escupía mientras le hablaba.  
— Sí. — Niall solo quería salir de ahí y Liam lo saco. No hubo tiempo para quedarse acostado en el piso ya que Liam rápidamente lo cogió de un extremo de su mochila yo guio hacia el bosque recostando ante un troco.  
— Escucha bien lo que vas a hacer...  
Niall asintió con miedo.  
— Vas a ir en línea recta hasta encontrar la carretera. Encuentra una señal de tránsito y vas a esperar ahí. No te vas a mover para nada. Yo mismo iré a recogerte en menos de una hora. ¿Me entiendes?  
Niall no dijo nada.  
— Niall necesito que creas en mí. Sé que ya no me quieres pero te demostrare que soy bueno y que puedo remendar esto. Confía en mí. Ahora más que nunca sé lo que siento por ti. — él le secó las lágrimas y le beso. Niall correspondió el beso sintiendo los vellos de su barba hacerle cosquillas.  
— Te quiero— Le dijo Niall separándose de los labios de su hermano.  
— Y yo a ti. Ahora vete y espérame justo donde te dije.  
Y dejando a Niall en libertad, Liam se apresuró a bajar la colina.  
Niall, emprendió la marcha más seguro de lo que se había sentido hace rato y minutos más tarde detuvo su marcha y se dio cuenta que perdía sangre de su mano. No tenía nada para cubrir el corte y siguió a paso acelerado tratando de no prestar atención al dolor.  
Nuevamente sus nauseas se hacían presentes hasta que vomito un líquido verde. ¿Lo habrían envenenado? ¿Liam le había puesto alguna clase de veneno y esperaba que muriera dentro del bosque? ¿Iba a morir aquí?  
Corrió más de prisa hasta que no pudo más y cayó rendido ante un tronco. Su boca se sentía seca y su garganta raspaba. Sus pulmones quemaban y aparecía un leve dolor de cabeza.  
— No me fallen piernas. Debemos llegar a la carretera— se dijo a si mismo tratando de darse esperanzas y con un esfuerzo máximo se levantó y alguien lo tomo por la espalda tapándole la boca con una mano.  
— Soy Louis...Necesito que confíes en mí. No voy a hacerte daño pero no le hagas caso en nada a Liam.  
La mano que cubría su boca estaba tibia y el olor y la voz eran de Louis, no había duda. Ahora quizás el sería quien de deshiciera de él y no podía huir. A pesar de que Louis era no tan alto como Liam, tenía una fuerza increíble en los brazos y podía correr velozmente. Lo atraparía en un santiamén.  
— Pero él me dijo que...  
— Si ya se lo que te dijo y no le creas Nialler— Dijo Louis más serio que nunca.  
— Pero él me salvó de caer por el acantilado.  
— El solo se estaba salvando a sí mismo. Tú eres su responsabilidad ahora. Si el falla contigo, él va a pagarla. Si te dejaba caer morirías y caerías al lago. La corriente arrastraría tu cuerpo y serias encontrado para luego saldrías en diarios y periódicos de toda la región y nadie quiere eso.  
— Pero… —Trato Niall de defender a Liam.  
— Pero nada. Confía en mí. Ve a la carretera y sube a cualquier auto que encuentres. Y desaparece. No vuelvas a venir aquí. Liam no es de fiar.   
— Liam me ama – Dijo Liam enfrentándose a Louis quien lo miro con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras su cuello brillaba de sudor.  
— Él no te ama. Eres un mocoso pre puberto al cual corrompimos con juegos calientes. No eres más que eso para él. Solo te usamos.  
— No es cierto —Liam no es como tú  
Louis soltó una carcajada falsa. — Mira Nialler. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de irte y desaparecer. Si vas con Liam no duraras cinco minutos hasta antes de que el cumpla con su trabajo. Ahora vete.  
Niall solo corrió asustado en dirección contraria a Louis, alejándose sin decir nada.  
La noche ya estaba cerca y al fin había llegado a la carreta. Vio la señal en donde debía esperar pero no se quedó. Haca frio y todo había tenido un color grisáceo azulado y apagado. Había comenzado una leve llovizna y el ambiente se sentía húmedo. Sentía ampollas en sus pies y había perdido sangre de su mano la cual ya se había secado en segmentos, pero la herida aún estaba viva. Se dedicó a caminar por el borde de la carretera, a sus lados se levantaban los enormes pinos y abedules que se separaban por la oscura carretera que por su apariencia, parecía no ser muy frecuentada y no tener muchos arreglos. Pasaron un par de autos y a pesar de que les levanto el dedo, nadie se detuvo por él.  
Era extraño ya que al fondo de todo se veía la ciudad y todo parecía estar tan calmado como un paraíso en donde no existen demonios del cual debe ocultarse nadie. Pasaron varios autos y trataba de hacerle señas, e incluso imploró para que se detuvieran pero ninguno lo hizo. El frio se había apoderado ya de sus huesos y las rodillas le temblaban. La humedad de su ropa no hacia las cosas as fáciles y a pesar de que no llovía, se sentía mojado. ¿Cómo todo termino así? Las luces de los autos le asustaban y el sonido gutural del viendo chochando con los arboles le ponía la piel de gallina.  
Siguió caminando hasta que un coche gris que paró varios metros frente a él y corrió aproximándose hacia la ventanilla que bajaba.  
— ¿Qué te ha pasado chico? –pregunto el tipo dentro del auto agachando la cabeza un poco para ver fijamente a Niall. No es seguro recoger pasajeros por la calle pero por la mirada que traía el rubio, estaba más que asustado.  
Niall estaba demasiado asustado para hablar y solo se echó a llorar   
— Necesitas un aventón. Vamos súbete.   
El tipo que conducía tenía una nariz fina y grande, usaba lentes, camisa de botones y cargaba una credencial en su cuello. El auto olía a fresita y canela y a pesar de que estaba seguro Niall agachó la cabeza en caso de que Liam o Louis se encontraran por allí.  
— ¿Qué te ha pasado chico?  
Niall no podía hablar. Quería hacerlo y liberar un poco lo que sentía pero se ahogaba cada vez que trataba de decir una palabra.   
— Soy James McCall. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— le pregunto muy amablemente  
Niall se sorprendió de aquello porque no pudo recordar cómo se llamaba. Había tanto en su cabeza que no podía encontrar una respuesta para aquello.  
Algunas gotas de sangre salían de su mano y la puso sobre su pierna. No quería ensuciar el auto del tipo que lo llevaba a no sabe dónde. Al parecer el tipo llevaba prisa y estaba algo ansioso por que movía sus manos incontroladamente. Niall reflexiono sobre si había hecho bien en subirse en el auto del tipo que parecía tenía prisa.  
— ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí solo?   
Niall no contesto  
— ¿Silencio sepulcral? Yo le aplicaba la misma técnica a mi esposa. —Niall lo miro con sus ojos azules. — ¿Te puedo contar mi historia?— le dijo el tipo sin despegar la mirada del volante.  
Niall asintió.  
El había sido criado por sus abuelos en las afueras de Kansas, creció ordeñando vacas y corriendo entre toros. Luego llego a la enorme ciudad y había trabajo 14 años vendiendo periódicos. Descubrió su pasión por el arte y había ganado miles por un solo cuadro. Estudiaba en las noches y de día era contador en una empresa de lácteos. Él le contó que le habían llamado de emergencia. Su esposa acababa de entrar a salas de emergencia por que su bebe venia en camino. Le conto sobre cómo se conocieron y sobre cuando casi se divorcian. Sus peleas y sus viajes. Le conto que tenía un problema en la producción de esperma y que al fin habían logrado fertilizar a su esposa después de 8 años de intentos frustrados.  
Definitivamente el tipo estaba muy emocionado por aquello. Niall sonrió tímidamente. Lo que menos quería era recordar sus últimas horas. Había disfrutado los diez días pero por suerte logro huir. Dejo salir una lágrima.  
— ¿Te duele eso?  
—Sí. —Respondió Niall desde el asiento del copiloto.   
—Pues te hare revisar esa mano en cuanto lleguemos al hospital— dijo con severidad sin importarle lo que Niall pensara.  
En la noche y mientras Liam caminaba junto a Liam su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y sabían quién estaba llamado  
— ¿Si Papa?  
— ¿Ya está todo?—Pregunto su padre pagando en la recepción del hotel. Listos para tomar un taxi, dirigirse a la terminal y subir en el avión. La sra Horan había llevado al nuevo pequeño a comprar golosinas fuera del hotel.  
Liam titubeo un poco. ¬–Si claro. Ya está todo terminado. Estamos bien. Ya estamos regresando a casa.  
—De acuerdo. Nos han adelantado el vuelo y es muy probable que Mañana por la Mañana hayamos regresado a casa con su nuevo hermano.  
—Eso es Grandioso—respondió Liam asustado.  
—Limpien todo rastro de Niall – dijo su padre sin importar que lo escuchasen.  
—Eso haremos. –le aseguró.  
—Bueno Liam, mañana estaremos por allá. Buenas Noches.  
—Colgó.  
Liam y Louis llegaron casi a media noche y se dedicaron a eliminar el colchón, a ocultar la máquina. A deshacerse y a quemar todo rastro o fotos de Niall en una hoguera en el patio trasero. Borraron todo recuerdo de aquel rubio quien estaba sentado en un cuarto del hospital mientras un enfermero muy apuesto le desinfectaba y curaba la herida.   
Louis tomo la ropa manchada y la quemo también. Escondió todos los implementos que habían usado, para usarlos en una nueva oportunidad. De ahora en adelante decir “Niall” estaría prohibido. Limpiaron el piso de la sala y quitaron el polvo que se había acumulado en los últimos días. Nadie hablaba, solo limpiaban cada uno encerrado en su mundo y haciéndose las mismas preguntas que el otro  
¿Dónde estaría Niall?  
¿Regresaría?  
¿Qué pasaría si su padre se enteraba que Niall se les había escapado y estaba vivo?  
Luego de que supuestamente había terminado la limpieza ambos habían ido a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos. La presencia de Niall les hacia falta los estaba haciendo enloquecer. Cada noche vieron películas, comían cereales, hacían la guerra de cosquillas, Niall les enseñaba los nuevos pasos de baile de Lady Gaga o simplemente se quedaban ahí los tres acurrucados frente al televisor.   
Pero eso ya había acabado y ambos lloraron en silencio  
Niall camino por el pasillo muy blanco e impecable hacia el tipo que lo había ayudado anteriormente. Lo vio mirar a través de una enorme ventana de vidrio. Dentro de esta había termo cunas y había una pequeña niña con un gorro rosa y cables conectados a su cuerpecito frágil.  
— Ya soy papa. –le dijo a Niall secándose las lágrimas.  
— ¿Estas triste? Le pregunto Niall mirando a través del vidrio como la niña movía su pecho.  
—Son lágrimas de felicidad.  
—A veces es bueno llorar de felicidad –respondió Niall sobándole la espalda al tipo  
— ¿Dónde está ella? –se refirió a su esposa.  
—Está descansando Niall. No me dejaron verla, pero se pondrá bien. Ella es una mujer muy fuerte.  
Niall lo miro. –Soy Niall ¿Te puedo contar mi historia?


	11. EPÍLOGO

EPILOGO  
A las 9 de la mañana el día era cálido y quemaba por el horrendo sol que se extendía sobre la ciudad. Su padre había aparcado el auto frente a su casa y tanto Liam como Louis traían una cama de emoción saludándolos con abrazos y besos.  
Su madre traía un nuevo vestido y unas cuantas maletas, por las cuales Liam corrió en su ayuda dejando las bolsas en el portal de la puerta.  
—Liam Louis… les presento a su nuevo hermano.  
El pequeño no salió. Estaba encorvado atrás. Al parecer era mucho más tímido que Niall.  
—Vamos amor. –Se acercó la Sra. Horan abriendo la puerta del coche haciendo que el chico saliera con un librillo en sus manos y una sonrisa tímida.  
—Él es Harry. Y Será su hermano adoptivo  
Tres semanas habían pasado ya desde que Harry había llegado y todo parecía normal. Tenía rizos sedosos que saltaban cuando él hacia algún movimiento. Louis se había enamorado ya de su sonrisa y Liam del color de sus ojos. Habían ya comenzado sus insinuaciones y Harry veía como a veces Liam tocaba el trasero de Louis y este le respondía dándole un golpe en el pene.  
Lo habían invitado a bañarse juntos y se asustó y casi salió corriendo cuando vio a los mayores desnudos con sus cosas guindando, pero Liam lo detuvo haciéndole cosquillas y metiéndolo junto con ellos para darle un masaje en la espalda. Habían aprendido la rutina de ver televisión en las tardes y en las noches salir a correr por que era más fresco todo.  
Unos días más tarde mientras desayunaban El padre de Louis le tendió un papel advirtiéndole que no debía leerlo hasta después de la pequeña reunió que harían mientras desayunaban.  
—Hemos ganado Tickets para un Viaje a Rusia.  
Todos rieron y aplaudieron sorprendidos.  
— ¿Durante cuánto días? Liam pregunto acomodándose en su silla.  
—Serán diez días de relax y descanso. Tu madre y yo la pasaremos bien. Ya era hora de unas nuevas vacaciones.   
— ¿Cuándo Salen? –pregunto Louis  
—En una semana. –respondió ella. —Ustedes deben cuidar de Harry mientras estamos fuera. –Pidió ella mirando a los mayores.  
—Seguro Madre. Cuidaremos muy bien a Harry.  
—Está en buenas manos. –Rio Liam.


	12. Agradecimientos, datos curiosos y spoilers de: El pequeño Nialler.

Agradecimientos, datos curiosos y spoilers de: El pequeño Nialler.  
Agradecimientos  
Quiero agradecer infinitamente a las personas leyeron, que votaran y comentaron mi historia. A todas las personas que me pidieron actualizar y que fueron la fuerza que me impulso a seguir subiendo esta historia. Mis lectores son lo mejor. Gracias a ustedes seguiré subiendo más y más.

Datos curiosos  
Comencé a escribir esta historia a mediados Junio del 2014. Dos meses después de que mi ex pareja terminara conmigo.   
Escribí 4 primeros capítulos sin orden específico.  
El primer capítulo que escribí fue el DIA 3 “Cuando hace calor es normal que te bañes con agua fría…y no con agua tibia”  
Mi capitulo favorito es el DÍA 7 “Cuando el año viene de leche, hasta los machos echan un chorro”  
Las metáforas o acertijos que recibe Niall Horan antes de cada hecho sexual fueron creadas por mí a excepción del día 7, día 9 y día 10, ya que no encontraba una indicada para expresar lo que quería expresar en el capítulo.  
Utilice el nombre de Celia Ammerman, modelo de ANTM, porque ella me parece malvada, sin embargo, es una de mis modelos favoritas.  
6 de los capítulos totales los narre y los grabe en mi celular, para luego traspasarlos a Word y hacer las respectivas correcciones.  
Digo 36 veces la palabra “axila”  
Tenía dos portadas para esta historia, pero luego la cambie. Yo mismo hago mis portadas.  
La portada que realice primero fue esta:  
Tenía un capitulo extra que habla de cómo el Sr. Horan decide quedarse con Louis y con Liam.  
Esta historia casi me ha tomado dos años y medio escribirla y es mi historia con más votos y la más larga que he escrito hasta ahora.  
Todos los capítulos fueron terminados el 15 de mayo del 2016, pero luego de esto debía corregirlos y aumentar detalles.  
El capítulo más largo es el Día 9.  
Me encanto escoger a Niall (personalidad tranquila, suave y delicada), a Liam (inteligente, dulce, amable y fetichista) y a Louis (pervertido, sensual y gracioso). Creo que todos hacen una combinación perfecta.  
Tenía planeado matar a Niall en el día 10.  
Lo último que escribo del capítulo son las frases que recibe Niall.  
En algunas partes se me olvida nombrar a las cámaras, así que tengo un papel en mi escritorio que dice “videocámara”, para no pasarla por alto.  
Escribí el día 10 escuchando los álbumes Mind of Mine de ZAYN, Badlands de Halsey, y Beautiful lies de Birdy.  
Nouisam es Niall, Louis y Liam combinados.  
Johnny es un amigo de mi hermano.  
El capítulo más largo es el Día 10. Lo escribí desde mi celular.  
En ninguna aerolínea adelantan el vuelo.


End file.
